Cielo de Amor
by LadyIceKiller
Summary: Ninguno sabía que el amor podía traer tanta felicidad y dolor a sus vidas a una edad tan corta. Historia basada en la película japonesa "Koizora" Dejen review, por favor.
1. Chapter 1

Historia basada en una de mis películas favoritas japonesas: Koizora. No será idéntica a la película, tendrá un poco de ella y bastante de mi cosecha. Es la primera historia "original" que escribo en años, así que espero que no sean muy duros conmigo.

Como siempre, Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solamente los utilizo para mi entretenimiento.

 **Cap. I. Dónde todo comenzó.**

 _A los dieciséis, uno no cree ni piensa en encontrar un amor fuerte, duradero, el tan famoso "amor de tu vida". Los chicos de nuestra edad piensan en fiestas, en salir con mucha gente, en disfrutar su juventud y equivocarse, mucho, después de todo, solamente nos quedará un par de años antes de pensar en la universidad, en encontrar buenos trabajos y esas cosas de adultos. Yo solamente pensaba en mis estudios, aun así, el amor me encontró y ésta es mi historia._

 **Cuatro años atrás.**

Era el fin de curso, el verano estaba cerca y solamente le quedaba ese día antes de disfrutar de sus muy ansiadas vacaciones. Se miró en el espejo del baño de mujeres, sus brillantes ojos verde-azules recorrieron la forma redondeada de su rostro, peinó su flequillo y arregló un poco el cuello de su camisa, la corbata y el saco del uniforme; sonrió.

Al salir del baño, se encontró con su mejor amiga, una preciosa pelirroja de ojos de un color azul profundo y piel muy blanca que llamaba la atención a dónde quiera que fuera, se conocían desde el jardín de niños, eran como hermanas.

-¿Estás lista? –Preguntó la pelirroja observando con detenimiento a su amiga, como buscando una pequeña señal que le indicara que algo estaba mal con ella, pero su rostro seguía tan jovial y tranquilo como siempre.

-Estoy lista, vamos –Esbozó una diminuta sonrisa y caminó hacia el auditorio. La ceremonia de clausura estaba a punto de iniciar y debían estar todos reunidos y listos, no se admitían los retrasos.

 _Ese día, mi vida cambió para siempre, pero en ese momento, yo no tenía idea de que eso sucedería._

La ceremonia finalizó una hora después, sus compañeros reían a carcajadas y buscaban con desesperación lugares para ir a festejar que las clases habían terminado y por fin tendrían esa libertad que tanto habían buscado durante meses. Ella se despidió de su amiga y fue a la biblioteca, ese era su lugar preferido en toda la escuela. El aroma de los libros viejos, el agradable calor que había en el lugar gracias a que el Sol golpeaba directo a la pequeña aula, pero especialmente, el silencio infinito pero muy cómodo que había ahí siempre le ayudaban a calmar su mente cuando se sentía agobiada por algo. Estuvo ahí cerca de hora y media, después se marchó a casa.

Su familia constaba de cuatro personas: su padre, su madre, su hermano y ella. Eran una familia modesta, su padre trabajaba en una compañía de autos y su madre se dedicaba enteramente a ella y a su hermano. Eran muy unidos, planeaban las vacaciones de verano e invierno todos juntos y tenían gavetas llenas de fotos de todos esos viajes. Amaba a su familia por sobre todas las cosas y eso jamás cambiaría.

Subió a su habitación, se dispuso a llamarle a su amiga así que comenzó a buscar el móvil, no lo tenía en el bolsillo de la falda, así que, antes de entrar en pánico, buscó en su mochila. Se tomó su tiempo, buscó entre sus libros y cuadernos, buscó en cada bolsillo y empezó a desesperarse. Corrió a la sala, buscó entre los cojines del sofá, en la cocina, en el piso, bajo la mesita de centro, en el baño y entró en pánico. Tomó el teléfono inalámbrico, sus dedos presionaron los números correctos y esperó.

-¿Diga?

-¿No viste mi móvil? –Su voz salió un poco más aguda y desesperada de lo que hubiera deseado –No lo encuentro por ningún lado –Apresuró a decir para disimular un poco.

-No lo vi, voy a llamar, tal vez alguien lo encontró.

Esperó con algo de impaciencia a que su amiga le diera buenas noticias.

-Nadie responde. Vayamos a la escuela mañana temprano y buscamos ahí, tal vez lo dejaste en el baño.

-Pero… -Quiso replicar pero sabía que no podía ir a la escuela a esa hora. –De acuerdo, iremos a primera hora –Se despidió y cortó la llamada.

Tomó un baño relajante, sabía que su mundo no iba a terminarse por perder el móvil pero ese cacharro realmente era bonito. Suspiró, nada podía arreglar preocupándose así que se alistó para irse a la cama.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora, ambas chicas fueron a la escuela, la pelirroja no dejaba de marcar el número mientras ella buscaba en cada rincón del edificio. No dejó lugar sin recorrer, estaba cansada pero quería agotar todas las posibilidades.

-Tal vez se te cayó camino a casa –Dijo la muy exhausta pelirroja con el móvil aún pegado a la oreja y el pulgar sobre el botón de llamar –Deberíamos irnos ya a casa.

-Un poco más, por favor –Pidió ella, sus ojos brillaron con tristeza y la pelirroja bufó a modo de asentimiento –Gracias.

En ese instante recordó su visita a la biblioteca y corrió hacia el aula, esa era su última oportunidad y esperaba que, por un milagro, su móvil estuviera ahí. Llegó y de inmediato guardó silencio, debía estar lo más callada posible si deseaba tener oportunidad de escuchar el timbre. Apenas respiraba, caminaba de puntitas, se movía lo menos posible y lo escuchó.

Corrió hacia una de las estanterías y buscó entre los libros, al final halló el móvil y sonrió, contestó la llamada.

-Ya lo encontré, muchas gracias –Dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

-Me alegra que lo hayas encontrado, espero que tengas más cuidado la próxima vez –Una voz masculina que ella jamás había escuchado fue la que respondió. Se quedó paralizada. Algo raro estaba sucediendo y no le gustaba nada.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi fic. Espero les guste tanto como a mí.

 **Capítulo II. Hola.**

Cortó la llamada de inmediato, estaba asustada y buscó el número de su amiga en sus contactos pero no había nada, su móvil estaba vacío. Se sintió furiosa y marcó el único número que había aún ahí.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de hurgar en mis cosas personales y borrar todos mis números? –Su voz fue dura; del otro lado se escuchó una risa aparentemente muy divertida.

-No te enojes, quien de verdad quiera hablar contigo, te buscará.

La llamada se cortó y ella se quedó sorprendida por aquella respuesta, de cierta forma tenía razón pero no quería aceptarlo porque esa persona era un completo desconocido que se había burlado de ella y además de todo, se había tomado la libertad de revisar algo tan personal. Guardó el cacharro en el bolsillo de su falda y fue a encontrarse con su amiga. Le contó acerca del extraño que le había llamado, se notaba claramente que estaba molesta, pero también había algo más, y su amiga lo supo.

-¿Y qué harás si vuelve a llamarte? –Preguntó ella con disimulo

-No voy a responderle, eso es obvio.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto –respondió casi sintiéndose ofendida.

-Ah, ¿entonces no te molesta si rechazo la llamada? –La pelirroja le mostró la pantallita del móvil que brillaba mientras su dedo índice que acercaba amenazante al botón rojo para rechazar la llamada.

Ella, sin saber por qué y en un acto de desesperación, se abalanzó sobre su amiga tratando de alcanzar el cacharro, su corazón latía veloz, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer e hizo un esfuerzo enorme para hacerse del aparatito que había dejado ya de timbrar. Cuando por fin lo alcanzó, le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amiga y comenzó su camino de vuelta a casa.

Los días pasaron. No había vuelto a recibir llamadas de aquél desconocido y de cierta forma se sentía preocupada y revisaba periódicamente el móvil para asegurarse de que no la había llamado. Salía regularmente con su amiga y pasaba los días en casa o de paseo con su familia. Por momentos se olvidaba completamente de él pero por las noches, justo antes de irse a la cama, recordaba su voz e imaginaba cómo sería esa persona.

Una tarde, justo cuando volvía de un paseo con su familia, su móvil timbró, ella atendió sin prestar atención, su corazón se saltó un latido al escuchar la voz extrañamente familiar del otro lado.

-Muy buenas tardes –Saludó con propiedad –Espero que hayas tenido un buen día.

Ella tardó en responder, no podía creer que era esa misma voz, la que recordaba cada noche contra su voluntad.

-¿Diga? –Preguntó el desconocido con algo de preocupación.

-¿Por qué me llamaste? –La pregunta la devolvió a la realidad, quiso disimular un poco su sorpresa y su alegría con esa respuesta.

-Quería escuchar tu linda voz –Respondió él, se notaba en su voz cierta alegría también.

-Mi voz no es linda –Quiso sonar molesta, pero el nerviosismo la traicionó. Si él hubiera visto el sonrojo monumental que adornaba ahora sus mejillas, se hubiera burlado de ella o tal vez no.

-Lo es –dijo y después empezó a reír –Dime, ¿tuviste un buen día?

-Sí, fue un buen día –Respondió cortante; aquella carcajada la había ofendido bastante.

-Oh vamos, no te molestes. No quise reírme de ti ni mucho menos. Tu voz de verdad es bonita… -El silencio creció por unos cuántos segundos –La eché de menos…

Sus palabras la tomaron desprevenida, sintió su corazón latir como un loco otra vez, ésta vez, sonaba muy sincero, demasiado. Intentó no tardar mucho tiempo en responder pero su cerebro parecía incapaz de funcionar como era debido.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que llamarme? –Sí, eso había sido lo mejor que se le ocurrió para romper el silencio.

-No. Estaba aburrido y quise llamarte.

-Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre, ¿por qué llamarme a mí y no salir con tus amigos?

-Mis amigos no están disponibles –hizo una pausa muy corta –Y claro que sé tu nombre –finalizó.

Ella sintió que el alma se le iba al suelo, no se había puesto a pensar que tal vez fuera un acosador y que quisiera hacerle daño a ella y a su familia. Entró en pánico. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior nerviosamente.

-¿Sigues ahí…?

-S-Sí –Respondió, maldiciéndose por lo bajo -¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-Tengo mis métodos –Dijo y soltó una pequeña carcajada –No te preocupes, no es nada malo; ya lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento adecuado.

Se quedó en silencio, no era justo que él pareciera saber tanto sobre ella y que ella no tuviera idea de quién era él. Se sintió molesta, aunque también tenía mucha curiosidad.

-Dime tu nombre –Pidió con voz firme –Dime tu nombre o no volveré a responder si me llamas –Sonó decidida, mucho más de lo que había esperado.

-¿Por qué quieres saber mi nombre? –Preguntó él, con la curiosidad palpable en la voz.

-Porque si vas a llamarme para escuchar mi voz, por lo menos quiero saber cuál es el nombre de esa persona.

-Bien, te lo diré… Pero dime el tuyo, quisiera escucharlo de ti aunque sea una vez.

-Yuzuriha… -Dijo, ni siquiera preguntó la razón de aquella extraña petición, solamente accedió –Mi nombre es Yuzuriha –Esperó impaciente, el silencio volvió a aparecer entre ambos. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando él por fin respondió.

-Mi nombre es Saga –Dijo él al fin.


	3. Chapter 3

La historia va un poco lenta pero segura. Ya va siendo hora que este par de el siguiente paso. Dejen review, por favor.

 **Cap III. Nuestro Cielo**

 _Su nombre se quedó grabado en mi mente. Su voz resonaba en mi cabeza antes de dormir y al despertar. Yo no sabía que aquello iba a traerme felicidad, una felicidad inmensa cada vez que mis ojos encontraban su nombre o mis oídos se llenaban con la dulce melodía que era su voz, sino que también me causaría un dolor indescriptible, un dolor que me quemaría viva._

Lo de ellos se volvió casi una rutina sin que se dieran cuenta. Todos los días, después de la cena, su móvil timbraba con esa preciosa melodía de piano muy dulce y alegre, ella tomaba la llamada y aquello duraba horas y horas. Hablaban de todo y nada, reían y discutían por tonterías pero nunca dejaban de hablar.

Una noche, durante una de esas pláticas, ella se sentó en el marco de la ventana que daba hacia la tranquila calle en la que se ubicaba su casa. La luna estaba preciosa, era luna llena. Conversaban de algo relacionado con la cena, ella de pronto tuvo una idea.

-Dime cómo eres.

-¿Perdona?

-Sí, descríbete, te dibujaré –Sonrió y tomó papel y lápiz –Estoy lista.

-Bien, veamos… -Se quedó en silencio unos cuántos segundos –Mi rostro es muy varonil y fuerte, mi nariz es recta y larga, aunque no demasiado, mis ojos son bastante normales diría yo, mis cejas son gruesas pero no demasiado, solamente lo justo, mi cabello es un poco rebelde y mis labios –Río bastante divertido por lo que iba a decir –mis labios son besables.

Ella iba dibujándolo como mejor podía y sonrió divertida al escuchar lo último.

-¿Tus labios son besables?

-Claro que sí, ¿o acaso lo dudas?

-¿A cuántas chicas has besado?

-A muchas –respondió con bastante orgullo –He besado a muchas chicas.

-Eres un fanfarrón –Dijo ella y empezó a reír a carcajadas –Apuesto que has besado a no más de tres chicas.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Dijo con algo de fingida indignación.

-Me lo dice el corazón –Fue la simple respuesta que ella dio y que lo obligó a guardar silencio pero con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Los días transcurrieron, ella le enseñó a él su canción favorita, le contó la trágica historia de "Mofletes" su hámster que murió succionado por la aspiradora, le habló un poco de su familia (no demasiado, no quería darle demasiada información en caso de que realmente fuera un secuestrador o un asesino en serie). Pero inevitablemente el verano llegaba a su fin y sabía que esas conversaciones también lo harían, aun así, no se atrevía a mencionarlo.

Él por su parte, no hablaba demasiado, evadía casi todas las preguntas de que ella le hacía pero sí le habló de algo que nadie más sabía, la historia de un familiar suyo muy querido que había muerto a causa de una grave enfermedad y eso lo había puesto muy triste por bastante tiempo. No sabía por qué le había contado algo tan personal a ella, pero realmente no le importaba demasiado, solamente lo hizo y ya. También le contó que tenía un hermano y que vivía con sus padres pero solamente eso, no quiso entrar en más detalles.

Poco a poco, ella iba sintiéndose más y más cómoda con él, varias veces se sorprendió a sí misma esperando con impaciencia sus llamadas o sonriendo tontamente al recordar sus conversaciones durante las mañanas que pasaba con su familia, a ellos no les importaba demasiado pero trataba de mostrarse lo más normal posible en presencia de su amiga. Ella tenía olfato para esas cosas y sabía que, si se descuidaba aunque fuera un poco, la lluvia de preguntas no se haría esperar y terminaría diciéndole absolutamente todo.

-El verano está por terminar –Dijo él de pronto –Creo que sería una buena idea si nos conocemos.

-¿Tú crees? –Estaba nuevamente nerviosa, quería conocerlo pero no sabía si debía hacerlo. No tenía voz de maleante pero no quería arriesgarse.

-Yuzuriha, vamos a encontrarnos.

-No sé si sea buena idea… -No quiso demostrar que había sentido algo muy bonito al escucharlo decir su nombre de esa manera, le gustaba cómo se escuchaba su nombre en su voz.

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé… -Se mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de hablar –Tengo miedo de que seas alguien malo –Estaba siendo completamente honesta, de verdad tenía miedo de aquello y se sentía tonta al admitirlo pero debía hacerlo.

-No voy a lastimarte, te lo prometo.

Ella le creyó.

-¿Cuándo quieres que nos encontremos?

-Uhm… ¿Qué te parece el primer día de clases? En la azotea de la escuela a medio día.

-Parece buena idea –Aun tenía dudas pero era un lugar seguro, si algo salía mal podría correr a buscar ayuda o tal vez empujarlo al vacío.

-Te propongo algo –Dijo él, siempre se le ocurrían cosas extrañas -¿Ves ese rastro que está dejando la avioneta en el cielo?

-La veo –respondió algo extrañada.

-Saquemos una foto, de esa forma sabrás que soy yo.

-De acuerdo, espera un segundo –Apuntó la cámara fotográfica del móvil al cielo y tomó la foto; sonrió alegremente –Listo.

-Bien, entonces nuestra foto del cielo será lo que nos guíe al otro –Rió un poco.

-Así será –Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Estaba muy nerviosa pero también estaba feliz porque al fin conocería al dueño de esa voz que le causaba tanta felicidad.

Esa noche, ella soñó con él por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar y en sus sueños, sonrió y pronunció su nombre, seguido de esas palabras que aún no se atrevía a decir cuando estaba consciente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap IV. Arcoíris**

El verano terminó y eso ella lo agradecía infinitamente. Le gustaba mucho hablar con Saga y contarle su día a día pero tanto ocio no le resultaba tan bueno, se sentía ansiosa todo el tiempo y añoraba el regreso a clases para tener algo que hacer todos los días y algo en qué concentrarse además de él. Su amiga, por otro lado, deseaba que el verano no terminara nunca, no porque odiara la escuela, más bien porque, en un intento de dejar atrás su, según ella, horrible cabello rojo, algo había salido terriblemente mal y ahora tenía el cabello de un extraño color violeta deslavado bastante feo.

-Por suerte el tinte es temporal, lo tendrás normal dentro de unas cuantas semanas.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, tu cabello es rubio y hermoso… Te envidio –Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama de su amiga, tratando de no volver a hacer un berrinche.

-No te preocupes, anda –Y la abrazó fuertemente tratando de calmarla un poco.

Al día siguiente, ambas se encontraron en la escuela. El cabello de la pelirroja no lucía tan mal y por eso estaba de buen humor y no cuestionó que su amiga estuviera tan bien arreglada a pesar de ser solamente el primer día de clases.

La ceremonia de bienvenida empezó, con disimulo buscó entre sus compañeros a Saga pero no dio con él ni con nadie que se le pareciera, seguramente alguien le había jugado una broma. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior para calmar un poco su coraje y decepción. El director les recordaba las reglas de la escuela y les pedía que se mantuvieran alejados de problemas y enfocados en sus estudios, especialmente los que estaban a punto de graduarse. La ceremonia terminó una hora después y todos fueron a sus respectivas aulas.

Ella miró el reloj, aún faltaban un par de horas para medio día y su encuentro con el mentiroso de Saga, porque eso es lo que era, un mentiroso que había jugado con sus sentimientos durante el verano y ahora tendría la oportunidad de vengarse arrojándolo al vacío. Sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento tonto que acababa de tener, ¿desde cuándo asesinar a alguien le parecía una buena opción? Seguramente era todo producto del ocio causado por no hacer nada más que hablar con él. Intentó prestar atención al profesor pero su mente volaba de vez en cuando y debía luchar para volver a la realidad.

El timbre anunció que era medio día y, con disimulo, salió del aula y se encaminó a la azotea del edificio. Estaba nerviosa. Las manos empezaron a sudarle mientras apretaba con fuerza el móvil. Con cada paso que daba, trataba de mentalizarse, no solamente para lo bueno que pudiera ocurrir, también para lo malo, nunca estaba de más estar prevenida.

Abrió la puerta de la azotea con lentitud, estaba sola, así que probablemente estaba en lo cierto y alguien le había jugado una broma de muy mal gusto. Era un buen día, soleado pero no hacía calor, en el cielo no había nubes y soplaba una suave brisa que jugueteaba con sus cabellos rubios. Apoyó ambas manos en la rejilla de protección que cubría la azotea y empezó a mecerse de atrás hacia adelante con impaciencia.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se giró lentamente.

Antes de si quiera decir su nombre, estiró el brazo y le mostró la pantalla de su móvil, tenía la foto de aquel extraño rastro de la avioneta en el cielo. Ella, le mostró también la foto que había tomado, pero no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

El sujeto de pie frente a ella, era el amigo del chico que tanto le gustaba a la pelirroja. Era aquel chico con pinta de delincuente al que todo mundo le tenía miedo y estaba ahora frente a ella, mirándola con esos profundos ojos verdes.

-¿Saga…? –Pronunció ella casi en un murmullo, su voz sonó nerviosa y no era para menos.

-¿Te maquillaste? –Preguntó él ignorándola, acercó la mano a sus labios y, con el pulgar, limpió un poco el labial –Te ves más bonita sin todas esas cosas en la cara –Dijo con naturalidad y luego sonrió.

-Creí que… No importa… -Desvió la mirada, no soportaba mirarlo, era como si sus ojos miraran a través de ella.

-Oh sí, lo olvidaba –Le entregó un pequeño ramo de flores –Espero te gusten –Sonrió con singular alegría.

-Pobrecitas… -Miró las flores y después miró a Saga –Pobres flores, no debiste matarlas…

Después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, corrió escaleras abajo, dejando a un muy desconcertado Saga mirando las flores y preguntándose qué había hecho mal.

Yuzuriha corrió hasta encontrarse con la pelirroja y entonces le contó absolutamente todo, de principio a fin. Se sentía como la peor amiga del mundo por haberle ocultado algo tan importante a la persona con la que prácticamente había crecido, esperaba recibir un regaño, pero en su lugar, recibió un abrazo muy fuerte y un "todo estará bien" de parte de ella.

Saga bajó de mala gana con el ramo de flores en la mano, se abrió paso entre los demás estudiantes y salió del edificio. Entró a un pequeño cobertizo, sacó una bolsa de fertilizante, una pala pequeña y una manguera, se quitó el saco del uniforme escolar, se arremangó la camisa y empezó a trabajar. La gente que pasaba a su lado lo miraba con extrañeza pero a él no le importó, estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía. Sabía que no había cometido un error tan grave pero definitivamente quería resarcirse con Yuzuriha y verla sonreír, esa expresión tan triste con la que miró las flores, le había dolido bastante.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Yuzuriha y la pelirroja caminaron juntas y se encontraron con un muy atareado Saga, él la miró y sonrió.

-Tus floreces estarán bien, crecerán grandes y fuertes, te lo prometo.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad mientras él empezaba a regar las flores recién plantadas. Era de verdad una escena extraña, él, con esa pinta de delincuente, tenía un enorme corazón que se reflejaba también en su mirada.

-Oh, mira. Un arcoíris –Dijo él sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos –Es bonito, ¿no crees?

-Sí, es bastante bonito.

-Pues de ahora en adelante, si es necesario, haré aparecer arcoíris cada vez que te sientas triste, no quiero volver a ver esa expresión en tu rostro nunca más.

Y entonces ella supo que ya no había marcha atrás.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap V. Tu mirada**

Unos meses atrás, la pelirroja había estado muy insistente con cierto chico de otra clase. Era un tipo alto, de piel morena que iba acompañado de otro casi de la misma estatura pero de piel más clara y aspecto menos amenazador. A su amiga le gustaban los tipos morenos, recordaba a su primer y último novio, un tal Aioria, también alto pero de cabello castaño corto alborotado y de piel morena, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda que quitaban la respiración. Ellos dos hacían una pareja excepcional y de no ser porque el chico fue transferido a otra escuela, sin lugar a dudas la historia sería completamente diferente.

-Anda, acompáñame a verlo, quiero tener su número.

-¿Por qué? No lo hagas, mejor enfócate en la escuela, eso sí es importante –Dijo Yuzuriha mirando con severidad a su amiga.

-Hace dos años que Aioria se fue, es tiempo de que empiece una nueva vida, ¿no crees? Igual que pasaron ya dos años desde la muerte de "Mofletes" –Los ojos azules de la chica y sus palabras dieron justo en el blanco, ablandando el duro corazón de la rubia. Era cierto que su adorado hámster había muerto ya hacía dos años y debía continuar con su vida.

-Está bien, te acompaño.

Ambas salieron del aula, la pelirroja apretaba con algo de fuerza el brazo derecho de Yuzuriha; esa era la forma de su amiga de demostrar lo nerviosa que estaba: usando la fuerza bruta.

Justo frente a ellas, los dos chicos caminaban con ese aire de rebeldía mientras las chicas de la escuela los miraban embobadas. El moreno se detuvo de pronto frente a la rubia, móvil en mano, listo para apuntar.

-¿Me das tu número?

La mueca de dolor en el rostro de su amiga fue tan evidente, que Yuzuriha decidió responder colocando a su amiga en su lugar y deslizándose lo más sutilmente posible para escapar cuando chocó con Saga, sus ojos se cruzaron por primera vez. El mundo a su alrededor desapareció, por una fracción de segundo, no existió nada, solamente ellos dos. El momento fue roto por su amiga, que la tomó del brazo.

-Te llamaré entonces, Marin. Nos vemos.

-Hasta luego, Defteros –Se despidió ella con una sonrisa.

Yuzuriha miró un segundo hacia atrás, pero Saga ya se había adelantado. Si hubiera girado unos segundos antes, se habría percatado de la forma en la que él la había mirado, estaba embelesado y sus preciosos ojos verde-azulados estaban ahora tatuados en su mente.

-Él te quiere a ti –Fue la amarga queja de la pelirroja cuando al fin se encontraron a solas –Se acercó a ti…

-Oh vamos, no digas eso. Seguramente le gustas mucho.

-No es verdad.

-Lo es, ¿no has pensado que tal vez se acercó a pedirme el número para hacerse mi amigo y luego pudiera acercarse a ti también? –Sabía que sonaba algo ilógico pero definitivamente era una posibilidad, ¿o no?

-Tienes razón –Una enorme sonrisa surcó sus finos labios rosados –Seguramente era eso.

-Además, ya no tienes que preocuparte, tienes su número, eso es lo que importa –Ambas se fueron a tomar un helado, el postre favorito de la rubia.

Saga tomó la mano de Yuzuriha con sutileza

-No te molesta si me la llevo, ¿verdad, Marin?

-Claro que no –Sonrió la pelirroja con complicidad –Pero trátala bien, sé en dónde vives y si le rompes el corazón, tendré que romperte la cara.

-No soy tan tonto, fuiste capaz de amaestrar a Deuteros y eso ya es decir mucho –Rió por lo bajo –Y hablando del rey de Roma.

El moreno se acercó a Marin y la abrazó con ternura por la espalda para luego besar su mejilla.

-Los escuché hablando de mí –Defteros le lanzó una mirada asesina a Saga –Si éste cabrón te hace algo, no dudes en decírmelo y le partiré el cuello –El tono amenazante del moreno asustó un poco a la rubia, pero gracias a un pequeño codazo de parte de Marin, se relajó y sonrió –Pásenla bien.

-Lo haremos. Hasta mañana –Saga no soltó la mano Yuzuriha, caminaron juntos hasta las bicicletas.

Ella no sabía si reír, llorar, maldecirlos a todos o golpearlos, ¿había sido todo una trampa? Marin le debía muchas explicaciones, demasiadas y no la dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera toda la verdad, pero eso no era lo importante ahora, lo que de verdad era importante era que Saga planeaba llevarla a algún lugar y ni siquiera le había preguntado si tenía otros planes.

-¿Por qué asumes que tengo la tarde libre?

-¿Y no es así? –Se detuvo y la miró con mucha curiosidad.

-Pues… Sí… -Él se rió pero ella de inmediato contestó –Pero no debes asumir que estoy libre, a veces tengo cosas que hacer.

-Lo sé, Marin me lo dijo.

Ante aquella respuesta, ella hizo un puchero, esa amiga suya de verdad era una boca floja, quería asesinarla en ese preciso instante, ¿cómo se atrevía a divulgar ese tipo de información? Claro, era su mejor amiga pero no era justo que estuviera diciéndole al mundo lo que hacía y lo que no.

-Anda, no te molestes –Volvió a sonreír y se acercó a ella, acarició su mejilla con el pulgar sutilmente –Ella solamente quería ayudar. Te aprecia mucho, además, me lo debía en cierta forma –Tomó su mano y la invitó a subirse a la bicicleta con él.

La rubia subió con él sin oponer resistencia, odiaba la forma tan fácil en la que él la convencía de cualquier cosa, primero lo hizo con su voz cuando solamente se llamaban, ahora utilizaba todo el potencial de su físico. Su voz, su forma tan elegante de tratarla, su sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento, pero en especial sus ojos, esos profundos ojos verdes que eran puros, brillantes, que reflejaban su alma y que miraban a través de ella; esos ojos que ya una vez, hacía un par de meses, le habían enamorado completamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, solamente los utilizo para mi entretenimiento. Espero que disfruten el capítulo y dejen review.

 **Cap VI. El rojo que nos unió.**

Después de aquella primera impresión tan mala, Saga tuvo que arreglárselas para hacer entender a su primo, Defteros, que había cometido un error muy grave y debía hacer algo para arreglarlo.

-Eres un idiota –Le dijo mientras bebían una cerveza en su habitación -¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar así con ella?

-Bueno, vi que a ti te funcionaba y quise intentarlo.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero yo soy guapo y tú no –Sonrió con ironía, recibiendo de inmediato un buen golpe en el brazo que le hizo derramar un poco de cerveza –¡Hey! ¡Cuidado que es bendita! –Sorbió un poco del amargo líquido que había quedado en su mano.

-No vuelvas a decirme feo, cabrón.

-Yo solamente dije que no eras guapo.

-Soy guapo también –Se defendió el moreno –Es lo que dice mamá, al menos.

-No vale si lo dicen las mamás, ellas siempre nos verán perfectos.

Defteros suspiró, odiaba admitirlo pero su primo tenía mucha razón, de cualquier modo, él se sentía guapo y su pequeño club de admiradoras lo comprobaba. Sí, era mucho más pequeño que el de Saga, pero "Las amantes de Deuteros, el vampiro" eran muy lindas con él.

-¿Entonces qué harás? –Preguntó Saga antes de dar otro trago a su bebida -¿Vas a llamarla o te acobardarás como siempre?

-La llamaré –Respondió con un suspiro –Sabes lo mucho que me gusta desde que la vi. Verla con ese imbécil de Aioria fue toda una tortura pero ahora que tengo una oportunidad quiero aprovecharla –Sonaba muy sincero y decidido, realmente Marin le gustaba mucho y no era cualquier tipo de atracción adolescente, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

-Más te vale, ya no quiero escuchar más quejas –Tenía los ojos cerrados, la espalda apoyada en la base de su cama y el brazo izquierdo detrás de la cabeza –"¿Qué voy a hacer si empieza a salir con alguien?", "Me muero si alguien más la conquista", "El hijo de puta de Milo le estaba coqueteando hoy, le voy a arrancar la cabeza" –Imitó con una sonrisa.

Segundos después, una almohada cruzó la habitación y le dio en la cara de lleno. El moreno lo miraba con expresión molesta pero una sonrisa que mostraba sus distintivos colmillos.

-Mejor dime cómo harás que Yuzuriha se fije en ti. Es preciosa y muy lejos de tu alcance.

-No lo sé –Admitió con toda honestidad –Sólo un milagro hará que ella quiera salir con alguien como yo.

-Eso sin mencionar a Shaina –Dijo Defteros con aire preocupado –Sabes que se volverá loca cuando sepa que estás saliendo con otra persona.

-Lo sé y me preocupa –Miró a su primo, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, el moreno vio en sus ojos un sentimiento genuino de preocupación, dolor y confusión –No quiero que nada malo le suceda, quiero protegerla siempre.

-Cuidaremos de ellas, Saga –Apoyó la mano en el hombro de su primo –Nada malo le ocurrirá a Yuzuriha mientras yo viva, te lo prometo.

Él levantó el puño derecho y Defteros lo chocó, acababan de sellar un pacto que cambiaría sus vidas.

-Yuzuriha va a asesinarme –Las palabras de la pelirroja estaban llenas de amargura –Le oculté que salía contigo y que sabía de Saga… -Cerró los ojos y suspiró con tanta pesadez que obligó a Defteros a fruncir un poco el ceño.

-Tranquila, ella te quiere mucho, te perdonará –Rodeó los hombros de su novia con el brazo derecho, apretándola cariñosamente contra su cuerpo.

-Somos amigas desde hace años, siento que la traicioné –Levantó el rostro, se notaba que el tema le agobiaba mucho.

Él sonrió, con los dedos índice y medio de la mano izquierda, apartó un poco el rebelde flequillo y dejó un beso largo pero tierno en su frente. Se apartó y la miró a los ojos un segundo.

-Todo estará bien.

-Solamente espero que Saga la cuide, ella nunca ha salido con nadie, aunque le gustaba mucho Shion –Arrugó un poco la frente –No quisiera que le hiciera daño.

-Oye, oye –Se movió de su posición y tomó su rostro entre sus manos sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella –Él jamás le hará daño, te doy mi palabra.

Sus palabras parecían muy sinceras y muy fuertes para un chico de dieciséis años pero ella las creyó, se sintió aliviada, de cierta forma se sentía mucho más aliviada. Se paró sobre sus puntas y dejó un tierno beso en sus labios.

Sí, Defteros era alto, moreno, siempre parecía estar de mal humor, siempre estaba desaliñado e incluso había escuchado que tenía antecedentes por agresión pero con ella siempre se había portado muy lindo, como un gran oso de peluche. Él era completamente diferente a Aioria, esos dos eran como polos opuestos y, contrario a lo que muchos creían, él no había llegado a cubrir el vacío que había dejado el castaño, Defteros tenía un lugar completamente diferente y más grande que el que aún tenía Aioria en su vida y en su corazón.

Saga pedaleó con tranquilidad, permitiendo que Yuzuriha mirara el paisaje. Ella estaba bien aferrada a su cintura.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó él apenas moviendo la cabeza para que ella pudiera escucharlo.

-Lo estoy.

-Bien, porque estamos llegando a una bajada y quiero que te sujetes bien.

-¿Cómo dices? –Preguntó algo asustada.

-Confía en mí.

Sonrió, pedaleó con fuerza y luego dejó que la fuerza de gravedad hiciera su trabajo y los guiara colina abajo. Ella gritó contra su voluntad, tenía vértigo y se aferró con fuerza a su cintura. Lo iba maldiciendo por lo bajo, en su mente ya lo había golpeado mil veces y le había gritado varias verdades pero la realidad era que estaba asustada. Pegó su mejilla en la espalda de Saga.

La sonrisa del peliazul se ensanchó. Quiso tomar las manos de la rubia pero no quería atreverse a soltar el manubrio. Dejó que el viento acariciara la piel de ambos. Su corazón latía desbocado y sentía mariposas en el estómago, no sabía realmente si era amor pero sí estaba seguro de que esa chica de cabellos dorados y preciosos ojos verde-azulados lo hacía feliz; muy feliz.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap VII. Inesperado.**

Saga y Yuzuriha pasaron la tarde entera juntos. Gracias a la atinada sugerencia de Marin de llevar a la rubia a comer helado, había presenciado la más hermosa e inocente sonrisa que jamás le había visto a una chica en toda su vida.

El helado era el postre favorito de Yuzuriha. Le traía recuerdos de su infancia, aquellas tardes de verano con su familia en la playa, jugando con su hermano y retozando en la arena por largas horas. Cuando Saga la llevó a la heladería, ella corrió al mostrador en un gesto completamente infantil, ordenó un helado doble de cereza con chocolate. Esperó con algo de impaciencia a que él ordenara el suyo.

En el momento que él se sentó con ella en la mesa, se sintió aliviada porque al fin podría degustar el delicioso postre. Lo saboreó, cada probadita hacía que su sonrisa se ensanchara más y más, los ojos le brillaban y de verdad su expresión era totalmente infantil. Él la observó completamente idiotizado. No podía creer que la chica frente a él era la misma adolescente preciosa que le había enamorado, se veía totalmente diferente, como una niña pequeña, adorable hasta el hastío pero no podía dejar de mirarla; lo que más deseaba en ese momento era llenarla de besos. Sonrió como jamás lo había hecho.

Caminaron juntos hasta casa de ella, aprovecharon cada segundo para platicar lo más posible, claro, tendrían más días para verse y charlar pero por alguna razón, ese día no podían parar de hablar. Sus miradas se encontraban, sonreían, ella se sonrojaba cada vez que él la miraba con detenimiento y sonreía ladino. Él apartaba la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo cada vez que ella se mordisqueaba el labio inferior.

-Tengo un hermano menor, Kanon… Somos gemelos.

-¿Gemelos? –Se notó la sorpresa en su rostro al escuchar eso –Es impresionante. Los gemelos son personas muy interesantes.

-No mucho –Se encogió de hombros como si tener a una persona genéticamente idéntica fuese lo más normal del mundo –Somos como cualquier otro.

-Claro que no. Tener un hermano gemelo es una bendición, eso te hace aún más especial –Sonrió con mucha sinceridad.

Se quedaron en silencio un segundo, se escuchaban sus pasos y el sonido de las ruedas de la bicicleta sobre el asfalto. Ella se detuvo.

-Me divertí mucho hoy –Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su casa –Espero que lo podamos repetir pronto.

-Lo haremos –Respondió él –Lo repetiremos cuantas veces quieras –Estiró el brazo y lo suficiente para alcanzar la nariz de la rubia con los dedos y apretarla juguetonamente.

-Basta, basta –Ella golpeó la mano de Saga para que dejara de torturar su linda nariz.

-Te veré mañana, hermosa –Acarició la mejilla de Yuzuriha con mucha ternura –Anda, entra a casa.

Ella obedeció aunque esperó en la puerta un momento hasta que él subió a la bicicleta. Él se marchó y ella entró a su casa casi de inmediato.

Compartió la cena con su familia como hacía cada noche. Hablaron de la escuela, del trabajo y de sus planes para el fin de semana, además, apareció la primera plática sobre las vacaciones de invierno, pues aunque aún faltaba bastante tiempo, sabían que debían empezar a planear el viaje cuánto antes para que todo saliera a la perfección. No tardaron demasiado porque de inmediato su hermano y sus padres empezaron a discutir, así que ella se marchó discretamente hasta su habitación.

Odiaba mucho los conflictos, especialmente cuando eran familiares. Ellos eran muy especiales para ella, los amaba con toda su alma pero no soportaba las discusiones tan tontas que se originaban cada vez que planeaban salidas familiares, la agobiaban mucho. Subió a su habitación a paso lento y cerró la puerta para no escuchar a su hermano y a su padre gritarse y a su madre intentando tranquilizarlos por todos los medios posibles.

Después de darse un baño, decidió irse a la cama; se sentía agotada física y emocionalmente. Debía descansar pues al día siguiente debía hablar largo y tendido con Marin, de verdad ella le debía muchas explicaciones.

Al día siguiente, durante la hora del almuerzo, Yuzuriha se acercó a la pelirroja. Tenía el semblante diferente, Marin al verla supo que algo había ido mal. Se sintió muy nerviosa, pocas veces había visto así a su amiga pero habían sido suficientes para saber que debía andarse con cuidado. Miró por la ventana, Defteros había acordado pasar por ella para irse a almorzar juntos, cuando él apareció, Marin lo miró con cara de susto y negó varias veces, gesto que al moreno le resultó extraño en un principio pero comprendió de inmediato al ver a la rubia de pie frente a su novia; dio media vuelta, tomó a Saga por los hombros y lo guió con brusquedad hacia el patio de la escuela.

-¿Desde cuándo eres amiga de Saga? –Yuzuriha preguntó sin rodeos, no tenía ganas de andarse con medias tintas.

Marin suspiró, miró a su amiga a los ojos y respondió con un escueto "alrededor de tres meses". La rubia sintió la rabia acumularse en su estómago y subir hasta sus mejillas, erizando su piel en el proceso.

-¿Sabías que él era la voz misteriosa?

-Lo sabía…

Las mejillas de Yuzuriha se encendieron de inmediato; apretó los labios.

-Sé que no debí ocultarlo –Habló la pelirroja de inmediato –Me sentí muy mal por ello, quería decírtelo pero no podía traicionar su confianza…

-¿Traicionar…? –Ella no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Su mejor amiga, la persona que conocía desde los seis años y con la que había crecido, le decía que no quería "traicionar" a un tipo que apenas conocía.

-Por favor, no te molestes… -Pidió ella con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Yuzuriha solamente atinó a sentarse.

-¡Cabrón! –Defteros empujó a Saga al patio trasero con mucha fuerza. El menor tropezó y casi cayó al suelo pero logró recuperar el equilibrio.

-¿Y a ti qué mosca te picó? –Preguntó sorprendido por la repentina agresión.

-¡Me vas a decir ahora qué carajo le hiciste a Yuzuriha! –Bramó. El moreno de verdad tenía una expresión aterradora y sus colmillos se mostraban mucho más filosos y aterradores que de costumbre.

-¡No hice nada! –Respondió irritado, casi ofendido ante tal afirmación.

-¡Pues algo hiciste porque ella y Marin están hablando ahora y no se ve muy feliz, cabrón!

Saga sintió que el alma se le iba al suelo, tragó saliva y se preparó para correr.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap VIII. Malos entendidos.**

Defteros se preparó para detenerlo, sabía bien de esa mala costumbre que tenía su estúpido primo de correr, literalmente, cuando se presentaba un problema. Recordaba la infinidad de veces que corrió fuera del salón de clases porque no sabía la respuesta a alguna pregunta o no podía con la presión de responder a algún examen, especialmente de química o biología.

-Lo siento –Dijo Saga y echó a correr.

Defteros estiró sus largos brazos pero de alguna forma su primo logró escabullirse, así que el mayor corrió y saltó cual jaguar contra su presa, tacleando a un desprevenido Saga que ni las manos logró meter y cayó de bruces al suelo.

-¡No voy a dejar que te vayas!

-¡Defteros, suéltame! ¡No entiendes, debo irme!

-¡Lastimaste a Yuzuriha y eso no te lo perdono! –El moreno habló con mucha severidad, casi como si fuese el padre de la rubia.

-¡Es un malentendido! –Saga giró como pudo bajo el cuerpo de su primo – ¡Debes creerme!

Defteros no entendió razones y mordió el hombro de su adorado primo.

-¡Hijo de puta! –Y el grito inundó la escuela entera.

Yuzuriha se quedó en silencio, estaba en shock. Miró fijamente al vacío al mismo tiempo que negaba sutilmente con la cabeza y murmuraba cosas que Marin no lograba entender.

-Yuzu, por favor… -La pelirroja estiró la mano para tomar la de su amiga, pero ésta la retiró. La expresión en el pálido rostro de Marin fue tan lastimosa que le hubiera roto el corazón a cualquiera.

-No quise…

Pero el grito combinado con el bullicio de la gente interrumpió sus palabras. Alguien gritó un "Defteros y Saga están peleando" y Marin de inmediato olvidó todo para correr a averiguar qué tan cierto era aquello.

-¡Te lo advertí! –Rugió el moreno al tiempo que tomaba a Saga de la camisa, levantándolo con extrema facilidad para azotarlo contra la pared -¡Te dije que cuidaría de ella!

-¡Si quieres cumplir tu promesa entonces escúchame, idiota! –Gritó el peliazul. Tomó a Defteros de los antebrazos con fuerza intentando soltarse.

El moreno apretó la mandíbula y volvió a estrellar a su primo contra la pared. Él siempre había sido tolerante con la tontería de su primo pero ésta vez le había dolido bastante su actitud, aunque no estaba seguro de la razón.

-¡Defteros, suéltame! –Rugió Saga esperando que eso funcionara, pero no fue así, por lo que le propinó un buen puñetazo a su primo.

La cantidad de alumnos que estaba ahí era impresionante. Cualquiera que viera aquella escena, diría que la escuela entera estaba reunida para presenciar la pelea y tal vez tuvieran razón. Marin tardó en abrirse paso entre la multitud, cuando al fin llegó, se asustó al ver la escena.

Saga y Defteros tenían algo de sangre en el rostro y los puños enrojecidos, algunas manchas rojas resaltaban en el blanco impecable de la camisa del menor. Respiraban agitadamente y se miraban, uno con rabia y el otro con desesperación. El moreno rugió y se abalanzó de nueva cuenta contra su primo. La pelirroja saltó al mismo tiempo y trató de abrazar a su novio para tranquilizarlo.

Él no preguntó ni se detuvo a ver, lanzó un codazo para apartar a la persona que osaba interferir en su pelea.

El golpe le dio a la pelirroja de lleno en el rostro abriéndole el labio y haciendo sangrar su nariz. Ella se hizo para atrás, cubriéndose con ambas manos. La sangre resbaló entre sus dedos y algunas gotas salpicaron el suelo. El silencio se hizo presente.

Yuzuriha había reaccionado unos segundos después de que Marin se hubiese marchado. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo y llegó justo en el momento en el que su amiga había sido golpeada. Miró la escena con horror.

La pelirroja, furiosa, sacudió sus manos para deshacerse del exceso de sangre. Tomó a Defteros con fuerza de la camisa.

-¡YA BASTA! –Gritó al tiempo que jalaba a su novio con toda su fuerza.

El moreno, que volvió en sí al escuchar la voz, retrocedió a trompicones y casi cayó encima de su pelirroja ensangrentada.

-M-Marin… -Defteros la miró con una cara de susto que dejó sorprendido a más de uno.

Saga se puso de pie con dificultad.

Yuzuriha caminó hacia los tres ante la mirada curiosa de todos los presentes. Esos cuatro eran muy bien conocidos por todos en la escuela. Los primos por ser guapos e inalcanzables, modelo a seguir para la gran mayoría de los varones, un dolor de cabeza para los profesores y dioses para la gran mayoría de mujeres. La pelirroja y la rubia por robar suspiros de varones, ser envidia de mujeres y, en especial, porque no necesitaban de nada más que su sola presencia para llamar la atención de todos. Ver a esas dos princesas cerca de vándalos como esos dos era algo que no cabía en la cabeza de los que presenciaban la bizarra escena.

La rubia miró a su amiga y a los otros dos. Frunció el ceño y golpeó a los tres en la frente.

-Son unos idiotas… -Dijo con algo de molestia y se abrió paso entre la gente para volver a su salón de clases.

El día terminó sin mayores complicaciones. Marin pasó el resto del día en la enfermería, tratando de convencer a la enfermera de que el labio roto había sido producto de un accidente y no una agresión deliberada de parte del "vándalo, agresivo sin modales de Defteros". El moreno se quedó fuera de la enfermería esperando a su novia para disculparse. Saga había desaparecido y Yuzuriha había vuelto a clases. Necesitaba distraerse de alguna manera, no quería seguir pensando en la embarazosa escena ni en nada que tuviera que ver con ese trío de idiotas, ya tendría tiempo después para hablar con ellos y obtener las respuestas que tanto le habían negado.

Al ir de vuelta a casa, Defteros y Marin la siguieron, unos cuántos pasos detrás por mera precaución. La rubia siguió su camino como si nada a pesar de saber que la pareja la seguía de cerca. Pasó por un pequeño prado en el que había un río. Miró con curiosidad, era un lugar que siempre le había llamado la atención pero nunca se había detenido para verlo; ese día lo hizo.

Se acercó, el sonido del río era relajante. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la suave brisa acariciara su piel durante un momento. Respiró hondo. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, vio a Saga sentado junto a un árbol cerca del río, caminó con sigilo hasta él y se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos cuántos pasos de distancia.

-¿Estás bien…?

-Estoy bien –Dijo al tiempo que giraba un poco la cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisa –Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Ella obedeció. Mantuvo su distancia y lo observó.

-¿Por qué peleaste con Defteros?

-Fue un malentendido –Respondió él –Creyó que yo te había hecho daño y por eso Marin hablaba contigo, pero en realidad lo que yo quería era evitar otro malentendido.

-Marin me lo explicó todo –Habló Defteros mientras se acercaba con la pelirroja y se sentaba junto a ellos –Ella estaba angustiada por tu reacción. Sabía que te molestarías cuando supieras que hablaba con él…

-Lo siento de verdad –Se disculpó ella –Sabes que te quiero y mi intención no era mentirte…

Yuzuriha negó con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Saga y Defteros que sostenía ya la de Marin. No dijo nada y solamente miró hacia enfrente. Lo entendía todo y era su forma de decirles que todo había quedado atrás.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap IX. ¿Es amor?**

 _Fue así como mi vida tomó un rumbo diferente. Marin y yo pasamos de compartir todo a compartirlo con ellos dos. Salíamos, nos divertíamos, incluso estudiábamos juntos. Todo parecía ir bien, todo parecía perfecto._

El festival de otoño llegó en poco tiempo. Era tradición de la escuela hacer una reunión durante el día de otoño para relajarse antes de los exámenes finales. A la clase de Marin y Yuzuriha les había tocado vestirse como _maids_ y preparar bocadillos para todos en la escuela. Otras clases debían preparar diversos eventos como juegos, concursos, bailes, entre otras cosas. Defteros y Saga se encargarían de la música, pues era bien conocido que habían formado una banda de rock con otros compañeros de su clase.

-¿No están nerviosos? –Yuzuriha levantó la vista de sus apuntes y miró a los dos chicos con curiosidad.

-Para nada –Respondió Defteros de inmediato con una sonrisa bonachona.

-No es la primera vez que tocamos en vivo, Yuzu –Saga sonrió ladino –Verás lo que es una banda de verdad.

Marin rodó los ojos ante el comentario y siguió escribiendo, también aprovechó para patear a su novio bajo la mesa para que dejara de hacer dibujos en las hojas y comenzara a resolver los problemas matemáticos que llevaba una hora sin tocar. El moreno gimió un poco por la patada pero no hizo falta otra para ponerse a trabajar.

Transcurrieron alrededor de dos horas más cuando, ya fastidiado, Defteros decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y decidió llevar a Marin a cenar y después a su casa, dejando a los otros dos solos.

-Iré por algo de beber, no tardo –Saga acarició la mejilla de Yuzuriha antes de irse a la cocina.

Ella miró la habitación y lo sencilla que era: una cama, una pequeña mesa, tres guitarras, un armario, la ventana, una repisa con varios libros y unos cuántos pósters de varias bandas de las que ella solamente conocía el nombre. Todo estaba ordenado cuidadosamente, no había nada fuera de su lugar y el delicioso aroma de su colonia inundaba la habitación entera. Era un lugar pequeño pero muy acogedor.

-Oye, idiota préstame tu camisa… -Un chico idéntico a Saga abrió la puerta de golpe, estaba sin camisa y con los pantalones a medio abotonar.

Yuzuriha se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-¡Lo siento! –Gritó él cubriéndose el torso desnudo con las manos –No sabía que mi hermano tuviera compañía. Abrió el armario, sacó una camisa a cuadros azul con negro y se la puso lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez presentable, se acercó un poco a ella y le tendió la mano para estrecharla –Mi nombre es Kanon.

-Yo soy Yuzuriha, mucho gusto –Ella evitó hacer contacto visual con el clon de Saga pero estrechó su mano –Él ahora vuelve, fue por algo de beber.

-Entonces te haré compañía si no te molesta.

-En lo absoluto, adelante.

Kanon sonrió y se sentó frente a ella.

-Sé que es una pregunta extraña pero tengo curiosidad de algo… -Habló Yuzuriha de pronto para romper un poco el hielo.

-Claro, dime.

-¿Por qué tú no estás en la misma escuela que tu hermano?

El gemelo parpadeó varias veces para salir de su asombro, había esperado cualquier pregunta referente a su gemelo y cómo era tener un hermano idéntico, entre otras cosas comunes pero no esa. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que hizo sonrojar a la rubia.

-Yo no quise –Respondió con sinceridad –Buscaba hacerme un nombre propio y sé que también él quería hacerlo, durante muchos años fuimos "los gemelos", muy poca gente sabía nuestros nombres y eso me irritaba mucho.

-Eso debió ser muy molesto.

-Lo era, así que cuando llegó el momento de empezar otra etapa en nuestra vida escolar, hablamos con nuestros padres y les rogamos que nos separaran.

Ella escuchó con mucha atención e interés la historia de Kanon, comprendió que, aunque para los demás era fascinante la idea de tener un gemelo, para los que de verdad lo tenían podía ser un dolor de cabeza. En eso pensaba cuando la voz de Saga la devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Podrías dejar de usar mi ropa sin permiso y retirarte? Estoy ocupado.

-Vamos, hermanito, solamente nos estábamos conociendo –Respondió y pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia, acercándola a él.

Saga le regaló la mejor mirada asesina, se notaba que en su mente ya había matado a su hermano de mil maneras diferentes y le había gritado todo su repertorio de palabrotas.

-Vale, vale. Me voy, un gusto conocerte, Yuzuriha –Kanon se despidió no sin antes dejar un beso en su mejilla, sonreírle burlonamente a su hermano y después huir.

El mayor azotó la puerta y fue a sentarse frente a la rubia, le acercó la botella de té frío y la miró fijamente.

-¿Estás bien…? –Preguntó. Al no recibir respuesta, continuó –Lo siento mucho, no sabía que iba a incomodarte que hablara con tu hermano… Es tarde, me iré a casa –Se puso de pie, pero él agarró su mano.

-Espera, no te vayas todavía –Pidió mirándola a los ojos –Lo que mi hermano hizo no es culpa tuya, él es así. Si me quedé callado es porque quisiera hacer algo que he estado pensando desde hace un par de días.

-¿Ah sí? ¿De qué se trata? –Preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

-Siéntate –Dijo él mientras se acercaba a tomar su guitarra acústica y se sentó frente a ella.

Sin decir nada más, empezó a tocar, era una preciosa balada, sus dedos expertos se movían por el brazo de la guitarra, las notas fluían y llenaban la habitación. Tenía los ojos cerrados, movía la cabeza al ritmo que él mismo marcaba. Empezó a cantar.

 _In your eyes_ _  
_ _I see a fire burning_

Miró a la rubia directo a los ojos. Sintió su corazón volverse loco, el aire había comenzado a faltarle cuando ella le devolvió la mirada con esos preciosos y enormes ojos que en esa ocasión lucían verdes.

 _The hands of time keep turning - how long will you be mine?_

Ella lo miró impresionada. No tenía la mejor voz del mundo, pero era grave, suave y le provocaba escalofríos intensos que hicieron que el fino vello de su nuca se erizara.

 _In your eyes_ _  
_ _I see a life tomorrow_

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para continuar, trató de no errar ninguna nota pero estaba perdido ya en esa mirada angelical.

 _Filled with pain and sorrow - forsaken by the lies_ _  
_ _in your eyes_

Murmuró la última frase, dejó la guitarra a un lado y se abalanzó sobre ella. Sostuvo su cuello con la mano derecha y la besó, fue un beso intenso, algo torpe, pero que demostraba todo lo que él sentía en ese instante.

Sus manos se abrieron paso como pudieron, ella se sentía confundida, no sabía que era lo que sucedía, sin dudarlo era una sensación placentera pero no sabía si era realmente correcto. Los labios húmedos y suaves de Saga parecían querer reclamar cada parte de su boca. Ella lo apartó.

-Espera…

-¿Qué sucede…? –Preguntó agitado, sus ojos verdes brillaban de una forma muy diferente –No me digas que eres virgen…

Ella se sintió mal y negó con la cabeza. Él sonrió y volvió a lo suyo, besando y acariciando cada parte del cuerpo de la rubia. Ella intentó no llorar cuando él se abrió paso con algo de torpeza y brusquedad. Esa tarde, hicieron el amor.

Él se quedó dormido casi de inmediato después de terminar, ella no podía dormir, se sentía extraña, diferente y adolorida. Necesitaba irse a casa, así que se movió con discreción para no despertarlo pero él sintió el movimiento.

-¿Te vas ya a casa, Shaina…? –Murmuró adormilado y después giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado para seguir durmiendo.

Yuzuriha sintió que el alma se le rompió al escucharlo pronunciar el nombre de alguien que no era ella. Se arregló un poco, tomó sus cosas y se marchó.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap X. El festival.**

Durante varios días Yuzuriha mantuvo el contacto al mínimo con Saga, evitó decirle tanto a Marin como a Defteros el lamentable hecho para no repetir la vergonzosa escena de hacía unos días. La realidad era que estaba molesta y muy dolida. El que tuviera clases, tareas y tuviera que hacer preparativos hacía de la tarea titánica de ignorar al peliazul, algo bastante más fácil de lo que sería en circunstancias diferentes.

Por otro lado, Saga decidió no presionarla a hablar. Habían compartido un momento íntimo y quería preguntarle cómo se sentía, quería decirle que aquello le había gustado mucho y que la quería con locura, pero también sabía que presionarla solamente le ocasionaría problemas. Enfocó su tiempo en ensayar con su banda, aún quería demostrarle a su preciosa rubia lo que era una banda de verdad.

-¡Una vez más! –Gritó Saga, estaba exhausto, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, patillas y cuello, su playera de _Judas Priest_ se pegaba a su pecho y sentía los antebrazos y dedos cansados, casi al borde de un calambre, pero quería practicar lo más posible hasta que todas las canciones del repertorio sonaran perfectas.

Los demás miembros de la banda quisieron replicar pero jamás lo habían visto poner tanta pasión a sus notas, a su voz, a su presencia en general, así que siguieron tocando. Defteros, desde la batería hizo el conteo con las baquetas y empezaron una vez más.

El grupo entero quería demostrar su valía, liderados por Saga y con el soporte siempre fiel y confiable del moreno, sabían que podían llegar a cosas muy grandes. Ese era el gran sueño de los cuatro.

La voz de Saga sonó apasionada, desgarradora cuando debía a pesar de ser tan grave, sus solos, los riffs, cada nota que salía de la guitarra tenía un sentimiento tan fuerte que contagió a cada miembro del grupo. Defteros rompió varios pares de baquetas y terminó quitándose la camiseta, su cuerpo entero escurría sudor. Manigoldo, en la segunda guitarra, jamás hizo coros mejores y sus acompañamientos jamás estuvieron tan perfectos. Shura, en el bajo, se mostró impasible como siempre, sus dedos golpeaban con fuerza y firmeza las cuerdas, llevó la base perfectamente bien al ritmo que debía e incluso se atrevió a improvisar un poco.

Seis horas después, los cuatro, sentados en el suelo, brindaban con cervezas el magnífico ensayo que acababan de tener y brindaban también por un show espectacular al día siguiente; traspiraban confianza.

-¡Bienvenidos! –Gritaban al unísono Marin y Yuzuriha cada vez que los alumnos de otros grados se acercaban a su salón de clases, ahora ambientado como un lindo café.

Ambas usaban esos típicos trajes de _maids_ que tanto se veían en los animes y que atraían mucha atención masculina. Dentro, las otras chicas de la clase atendían a los varones y a alguna que otra chica curiosa.

-¿Por qué miras tanto el reloj? -Preguntó Yuzuriha con discreción al notar la insistencia de su amiga al mirar el reloj de pared que estaba en el salón de clases.

-La presentación –Respondió Marin con sorpresa y confusión -¿Olvidaste que nuestros chicos tocan hoy?

-Ah… Sí, lo olvidé –Mintió –De cualquier manera, no podemos ir, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Claro que no, pedí permiso para las dos. Nuestros relevos no deben tardar.

Marin le dio un codazo a su amiga y la abrazó, su instinto le decía que había algo raro pero no quería preguntar, al menos no por ahora. Siguieron con su trabajo por quince minutos más y después la pelirroja se la llevó casi a rastras al patio en dónde se había improvisado un escenario.

Los cuatro chicos montaron los instrumentos, ecualizaron y se aseguraron de que todo estuviera perfectamente bien para el show. Durante una hora, cada uno se preparó a su manera, haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento para los dedos en el caso de Manigoldo, vocalizando en el caso de Saga, calentando el cuerpo entero y haciendo redobles en una pequeña tarola como siempre hacía Defteros o jugando videojuegos con extrema concentración como Shura. Cada uno de esos métodos parecía ser bastante extraño para algunos pero a ellos les servía perfectamente bien.

Saga miró el reloj, faltaban solamente quince minutos.

Las chicas hicieron una parada técnica en el baño, Marin se peinó un poco y ayudó a su amiga a acomodar su vestido.

-Te ves preciosa, Yuzu –Marin no era mucho de hacer cumplidos pero cuando los hacía era porque debía ser así.

La rubia, con su vestido negro corto, el cabello recogido en su típica coleta, con sus piernas largas y bien torneadas y esa mirada brillante, llena de inocencia, la hacían lucir muy hermosa. La pelirroja no se quedaba atrás, su cabello de fuego resaltaba siempre y su mirada azul le quitaba la respiración a cualquiera pero especialmente ese día, con ese vestido, se veía como una muñequita de porcelana.

Ambas se sonrieron, se abrazaron y después de un segundo, bajaron al patio abriéndose camino entre la multitud hasta llegar al escenario.

-Muy bien, chicos –Comenzó Saga. Los chicos se juntaron en un círculo, las cabezas muy juntas –Éste no es nuestro show deseado pero por algo se empieza –Miró a cada uno de sus amigos a los ojos – ¡Salgamos y demos lo mejor!

Al mismo tiempo, Milo, el chico más popular de toda la escuela y maestro de ceremonias del evento, presentaba a la banda:

-¡Demos la bienvenida a nuestro orgullo! ¡Ellos son…!

-¡Uno, dos, tres…! –Sus manos se juntaron mientras hacían el conteo.

-¡BLACK LEATHER! –Gritaron Milo y los muchachos al unísono.

El grito del alumnado fue ensordecedor, las chicas brincaban emocionadas levantando carteles con el nombre de la banda o con los nombres de los integrantes seguidos de corazones. Los chicos hacían la típica señal de los rockeros y gritaban con fuerza para recibir a la banda. Apenas Defteros apareció en el escenario, parecía que las chicas iban a explotar y el griterío se volvió más intenso con los siguientes integrantes hasta llegar a Saga.

-¡¿Están listos para el show?! –El peliazul preguntó y después sonrió ladino al recibir tanta bulla como respuesta.

Los acordes de _The Trooper_ empezaron y aquello se volvió una locura, los varones gritaron emocionados, se arrojaban contra el escenario brincando, cantando, moviéndose de un lado a otro al ritmo de la canción. Todos ayudaban con los coros; aquello parecía un concierto de verdad.

Siguió una de las favoritas _Riot_. Apenas el peliazul pronunció el lengendario _What's it gonna take to make you Riot?_ , la ya alocada multitud se puso peor. Ahí fue cuando Saga mostró sus verdaderas habilidades vocales al alcanzar aquellos agudos legendarios sin desafinar ni un poco. Manigoldo y él se lucieron con el solo.

-¿¡Quieren más?! –Ésta vez fue Manigoldo el que habló, debía hacer algo de tiempo para que el peliazul afinara su guitarra -¡No los escucho! –La multitud rugió emocionada, apenas dos canciones habían pasado y la gran mayoría estaban ya bañados en sudor.

-Muy bien, gente –Continuó el segundo guitarrista –Ahora tendremos un momento de calma por su propio bien –Señaló a un par de chicos que parecían a punto de desmayarse –No queremos que se mueran aquí –Sonrió.

 _November Rain_ empezó a sonar. El público levantó las manos y las movieron al ritmo de la triste balada. Todos seguían cantando emocionados, algunos tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Saga cantaba con el alma, el sudor ya resbalaba por su frente, un poco llegó a sus ojos pero él jamás perdió la concentración, especialmente cuando llegó el momento del solo. Si alguien dudaba de su habilidad, dejó de hacerlo en ese preciso momento, cuando dejó el alma en ese solo, a varios les pareció que Slash había poseído el cuerpo de Saga.

Sin darles tiempo a reponerse, empezaron con _In Your Eyes_. Saga había ubicado ya a Yuzuriha y durante toda la canción, sus ojos no se despegaron de los de ella. Varias chicas la miraron con odio pero ella ni siquiera lo notó, estaba perdida.

Cuando la canción terminó, Defteros gritó algo parecido a "ésta canción es para mi preciosa águila" e _Eagle Fly Free_ comenzó a sonar. La multitud pareció revivir, se volvieron locos. El show estaba siendo un éxito total y cada uno de los integrantes lo sabía.

La última canción fue _Thundersteel_ , la banda se lució. Shura, Defteros, Manigoldo y Saga dejaron el alma entera en esa última canción. El moreno se quitó la camisa, Shura corría de un lugar a otro sin dejar de tocar, Manigoldo no fallaba ni un sólo coro a pesar de cambiar lugares con el pelinegro de vez en vez y Saga jamás había cantado mejor.

Cuando el show terminó, la escuela entera los ovacionó.

Desde su lugar, alejadas de la multitud, Marin y Yuzuriha eran incapaces de quitar la vista de sus chicos. Cada nota, cada movimiento, cada palabra, cada pequeña cosa que hacían se quedaron grabadas en sus mentes.

La banda se abrazó al bajar del escenario. Los cuatro chocaron los puños, sonrieron y gritaron con emoción. Defteros y Saga compartieron miradas, sabían que de no ser por sus chicas, lo que vivieron jamás habría pasado. Habían encontrado a sus musas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Advertencia: Éste capítulo contiene escenas fuertes. Nada explícito pero puede no ser apto para personas sensibles. Por favor, tomen en cuenta esto antes de seguir leyendo. Gracias.**

 **Cap XI. Heridas.**

Miró por la ventanilla del autobús, el verde precioso de los árboles llenaba los laterales de la carretera, había algunos riachuelos también. Era un lugar frío pero ella lo amaba y hacía tiempo que no lo visitaba. Sostuvo la pequeña grulla de origami que había hecho y la colocó junto a la ventanilla. Sonrió.

En la otra mano sostenía una foto algo vieja, la última foto que se tomaron los cuatro juntos. La miró un momento y después volvió la vista al precioso paisaje dibujado afuera.

 _Siempre amé éste lugar porque era nuestro lugar en el mundo. El verde de la naturaleza, el precioso azul del océano y el gris del cielo que a veces también era azul y que, en ocasiones muy especiales, también el sol nos visitaba, especialmente cuando tú estabas feliz._

La gente siguió hablando del magnífico show que había tenido lugar en el festival. La temporada de exámenes inició pero ni eso detenía las pláticas del alumnado. Los cuatro chicos eran tratados como auténticas estrellas de rock por todos, incluidos algunos profesores. Claro, aquél trato especial no los eximía de presentar exámenes pero les daba ciertos privilegios como no tener que hacer fila para comprar en la cafetería de la escuela o poder utilizar los baños de profesores.

Yuzuriha y Marin se habían ganado también a algunos admiradores luego de su excelente trabajo como _maids_. A ambas les incomodaba un poco el trato pero trataban de no hacerlo notorio, en realidad los más afectados con eso eran Saga y Defteros, a los dos les molestaba bastante que ahora tantos chicos estuvieran tras ellas y, en más de una ocasión, casi armaron batallas campales para defender "lo que es nuestro" como solían decir.

-Tenemos una oferta para tocar la próxima semana en otra escuela con _Speed Assault_ –Dijo Saga mirando a Yuzuriha sobre el libro de química -¿Crees que puedas ir?

-No lo sé, estamos en exámenes y debo estudiar mucho.

-Anda, preciosa –Saga tomó el libro que ella leía con tanta pasión y lo dejó en la mesa.

-Saga, no lo sé –Suspiró y lo miró a los ojos –De verdad es un examen importante –Intentó tomar el libro pero él tomó su mano.

-Yuzu… -Pidió y besó su mano –Ven con nosotros, Marin ya aceptó… -Sonrió de lado, sabía que eso podría convencerla.

-Te aviso pronto, ¿sí? –Ella besó su nariz con ternura –Pero ahora de verdad tengo que estudiar –Tomó el libro y volvió a centrarse en lo suyo.

Él la miró con una gran sonrisa. Sí, el mundo podía llamarle loco pero le encantaba verla así, concentrada, haciendo esos pequeños pucheros cuando no entendía algo o sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando lograba resolver algún problema. Le fascinaba y podía verla todos los días de su vida, lo sabía, se le notaba en la mirada pero no estaba listo para decírselo.

-Yuzu –Volvió a interrumpir la sesión de estudio –Me gustaría invitarte a salir mañana.

-Saga…

-Quiero llevarte a un lugar especial, además, mañana es sábado, te vendrá bien algo de relajación –Dijo aquello mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la espalda, descansó la barbilla en su hombro –Prometo que llegarás temprano a casa.

-De acuerdo, pero tienes que cumplir tu promesa, de verdad debo estar temprano en casa –Sonrió –Ahora déjame estudiar un poco más, ¿sí?

Él besó su mejilla y volvió a su lugar.

La rubia se despertó temprano, se dio un largo baño, preparó el almuerzo para ambos y salió. El día estaba particularmente lindo, hacía algo de viento pero nada fuera de lo normal. El precioso vestido floreado que llevaba, se mecía con el viento, al igual que sus largos cabellos rubios. Se sentó en la banca situada en la parada de autobuses, colocó la canasta que contenía la comida en su regazo y esperó.

Pasaron cinco, diez, quince minutos, media hora y él no aparecía, intentó llamarlo un par de veces pero parecía que tenía el móvil apagado. Él no solía llegar tarde, así que esperó un poco más. Miró al cielo, el sol brillaba intenso.

Un auto compacto pasó frente a ella, no le dio importancia, por lo menos no hasta que el auto se detuvo, se echó en reversa hasta volver a donde estaba ella. Yuzuriha tuvo un mal presentimiento, sostuvo la canasta con fuerza y apretó un poco la mandíbula. La ventanilla del conductor bajó, un tipo moreno de cabello largo y una tupida ceja negra asomó la cabeza.

-Hola, guapa, ¿estás esperando a alguien?

-Sí –Respondió ella secamente. Se percató que la puerta del copiloto se abría y un tipo alto, también con una sola ceja, en éste caso rubia y de cabello corto, bajaba del pequeño auto. Yuzuriha echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el pastizal.

Detrás de ella, el rubio y el moreno, seguidos de un tipo bajito con acné y otro tipo alto de cabello gris, cuyo flequillo cubría sus ojos. Yuzuriha corrió tan rápido como pudo, abriéndose camino entre la maleza pero aquellos tipos la seguían de cerca. El tipo bajito la tomó del brazo y ella solamente estampó la canasta de comida en su cara haciéndolo caer al suelo. Aquello la detuvo pero no le importó y volvió a correr, una gran nube gris ocultó el sol y el tipo de cabello gris la alcanzó en poco tiempo. Ella se giró y, recordando el consejo de su madre, descargó toda su furia en su entrepierna. Él la soltó de inmediato y cayó de rodillas. Yuzuriha quiso correr pero el tipo rubio la tomó violentamente del hombro y la arrojó al suelo.

-Ya no huyas, preciosa. Solamente queremos jugar –Habló el unicejo con lujuria y sonrió lascivo –Si cooperas, no te pasará nada malo.

-¡Auxilio! –Gritó ella con toda su fuerza pero no había nadie ahí y, a cambio, recibió una bofetada por parte del rubio que le reventó el labio inferior.

Los otros tres formaron un círculo a su alrededor, cada uno con su móvil en la mano, tomando fotos mientras el unicejo rompía el vestido y se abría paso a la fuerza, dejando moretones y rasguños en sus muslos. Ella siguió forcejeando, hasta que, el rubio ya cansado, la golpeó un par de veces más, abriéndole un pómulo y haciendo sangrar su nariz.

Las risas de los cuatro, los comentarios despectivos, las felicitaciones e incluso el escupitajo de uno de ellos, la atormentaron durante semanas.

La rubia se quedó tirada en el suelo durante horas, la noche había caído y su móvil estaba a varios metros de ella, de haberlo tenido cerca, hubiera podido hablar con un Saga desesperado que llevaba horas llamándola y gritando su nombre.

Se puso de pie con dificultad, sentía que estaba sucia, quería llorar pero no podía. Caminó a paso lento, entre la maleza pues no deseaba que nadie la viera en tan deplorable estado. Minutos después, una luz cegadora la alumbró. El peliazul bajó de la bicicleta y abrazó a la rubia con mucha fuerza.

-Lo siento… Lo siento… -Murmuró una y otra vez contra su cuello –Encontraré a la gente que te hizo esto… -Limpió la sangre con un pañuelo, su mirada tenía una extraña mezcla de odio y dolor profundo

-Estoy bien –Susurró ella, mirándolo pero se notaba que no lo estaba, la luz que había caracterizado sus ojos estaba apagada por completo.

–Los mataré –Dijo con convicción e hizo una llamada.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap XII. Honor**

-Te veré allá en quince –Fue lo único que dijo y cortó la llamada –Te llevaré a casa, hermosa –Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso gentilmente sobre sus hombros.

Caminaron juntos hasta su casa, al ver el aspecto de su hija y las pintas del tipo que estaba junto a ella, "el señor Yuzuriha" como gentilmente lo llamaba Saga, casi lo muele a golpes.

*Kunal, el padre de Yuzuriha, era un señor rubio, de cabello corto y quebrado y de unos ojos verdes con destellos amarillos bastante expresivos. Usaba una barba muy bien cuidada y su piel era bastante más oscura que la de su hija. Era alto, rozaba el uno ochenta y era bastante fuerte, aunque no se le notaba mucho. Trabajaba en una compañía bancaria aunque no desempeñaba un papel muy importante pero era bastante bueno en lo que hacía. El hombre era gentil, amaba infinitamente a su familia pero en especial a su hija y cuando ella estaba en peligro, no dudaba en hacerle frente a lo que fuera con tal de protegerla.

-¡Aléjate de mi hija! ¡Manja, llama a la policía!

-¡Señor, por favor, disculpe pero no hay tiempo! –Lo miró suplicante.

Cuando Saga miró a *Manjari, la madre de su novia, supo inmediatamente de dónde había heredado su belleza. La señora, a pesar de tener dos hijos adolescentes, se veía tan bien conservada que podría pasar sin problemas como su hermana mayor. Su cabello era rubio también aunque más corto que el de Yuzuriha y un poco más claro. Sus ojos eran de un azul imposiblemente intenso que parecían mirar directo al alma. Era de la misma estatura que Yuzuriha y compartían el mismo tono de piel. Saga no pudo evitar imaginar lo bien que le sentaría a su novia la madurez y lo afortunado que sería, pero se reprendió mentalmente, no había tiempo para pensar en esas cosas.

–Llévela al hospital, yo me haré cargo de la gente que le hizo daño –No dio tiempo a ninguno a decir nada más, pues Saga ya había echado a correr hacia el campo para recoger su bicicleta e ir a buscar a los posibles causantes de todo.

-Yuzu… -Su madre la envolvió en una manta y la encaminó al auto –Kun, vamos.

El padre de Yuzuriha tomó las llaves del coche y llevó a Yuzuriha al hospital.

-¿Sabes quién pudo haberlo hecho? –Preguntó Defteros a Saga y enseñó o los colmillos.

-Tengo una idea, ¿avisaste a Marin?

-Lo hice, va en camino al hospital.

-Bien, bien –Quiso sonar tranquilo pero lo cierto era que no podía evitar ni contener la furia que lo estaba quemando por dentro -¿Estás listo?

-Lo estoy –Respondió su primo.

Ambos se dirigieron a un lugar conocido por llenarse de gente que iba a drogarse o a perder el tiempo. Era el único lugar en toda la ciudad que albergaba maleantes, casi todos adolescentes problemáticos y ociosos. Ellos lo conocían bien pues solían pasar mucho tiempo ahí unos años atrás.

Entraron sin decir nada, encontraron a los cuatro vándalos sentados bebiendo cerveza.

-¿Se divierten? –Preguntó Saga con una voz extremadamente tranquila pero igualmente amenazadora.

-¿¡Quién carajo te crees para venir aquí?! –Respondió de mala gana el unicejo rubio.

-Rada, Rada… -Saga sonrió con ironía, acercándose al rubio – ¿Olvidaste ya que prácticamente yo puse éste lugar de moda otra vez?

-Patrañas –Radamanthys escupió al suelo –Lárgate de aquí, queremos algo de tranquilidad.

-Creí que me invitarías una cerveza por los viejos tiempos –El peliazul acortó la distancia entre ambos, el rubio gruñó.

Saga miró a Defteros que estaba de pie tras el pequeño lleno de acné. Él era el único con el móvil en la mano, sonreía asquerosamente. El moreno pudo ver que miraba las fotos de Yuzuriha que tomaron unas horas atrás. Sintió su sangre arder pero se limitó a asentirle a su primo.

-Eres un hijo de perra, Radamanthys… -Masculló Saga con odio –Ella era inocente… Ella no les hizo nada… -Volvió a decir, apretó la mandíbula y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de rabia.

-Nos ordenaron encargarnos de ella y debo decir que fue deliciosa –Dijo con descaro, relamiéndose los labios.

Dos segundos después, estaba en el suelo con la nariz reventada. Saga sacudió la mano derecha, sus nudillos de inmediato enrojecieron.

Al mismo tiempo, Defteros había arrancado el móvil de las manos de Zeros, arrojándolo al piso con tanta fuerza que el cacharro voló en mil pedazos. Aldebarán, el otro unicejo se levantó del asiento y le arrojó una botella de cerveza a Defteros quien se cubrió con el antebrazo para que la botella no le diera en la cara. El moreno se enfadó y se lanzó contra el mastodonte frente a él, mordiendo con fuerza su hombro.

Por otro lado, Minos, el tipo que parecía pastor inglés, reventó un palo de madera en la espalda de Saga, su camisa blanca de inmediato se tiñó de rojo pero eso no evitó que se diera vuelta y propinara un buen derechazo al tipo, noqueándolo de inmediato. Minos sirvió de distracción, pues ahora Radamanthys aplicaba una llave al cuello de Saga. El peliazul golpeó el antebrazo del unicejo con el puño varias veces, al ver que no surtía efecto, lanzó un codazo a su estómago por lo que el rubio lo soltó de inmediato mientras trataba de respirar un poco.

Por su parte, Defteros golpeaba a puñetazo limpio al gran Aldebarán, un chico de la misma estatura que el moreno pero un poco más rollizo. Los puños de Defteros tenían sangre, suya y del mastodonte aquél. La furia que sentía en ese momento le había hecho olvidar todo dolor físico y enfocarse en dejar fuera de combate a Aldebarán. El unicejo dos también se defendía, sus puños estaban igual de lastimados pero definitivamente era él el que estaba recibiendo el mayor daño, ya con una ceja sangrante, el labio reventado, un ojo hinchado y un pómulo enrojecido y a punto de sangrar.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, el moreno levantó a Aldebarán sobre su cabeza y lo arrojó contra un montón de cajas de madera que se destruyeron al instante bajo su cuerpo, una barra de metal le cayó en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Defteros aún estaba furioso, sentía la cara roja del coraje y cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso, se acercó a verificar que no había asesinado al mastodonte y tuvo que luchar contra su instinto para no molerlo a golpes en ese momento.

Saga se lanzó contra Radamanthys, lo tiró al suelo y empezó a golpearlo con furia.

-¡Ella no tenía la culpa! –Gritaba una y otra vez con cada puñetazo -¡Hijo de puta! –Gritó con furia, luchó también las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos por el coraje que tenía dentro.

Radamanthys a duras penas lograba cubrirse el rostro, se notaba cansado. Bajó la guardia.

-¡Ella era inocente! –Bramó una vez más, sus puños impactaron sin tregua el rostro desprotegido del rubio que ya estaba inconsciente pero Saga no quería detenerse.

Defteros se acercó despacio a su primo, colocó la mano derecha en su hombro.

-Ya está bien, vámonos.

Saga se quedó quieto; respiraba apresuradamente, su cabello cubrió sus ojos enrojecidos que luchaban para mantener las lágrimas en control. Buscó entre las ropas de los otros tres los respectivos móviles y los lanzó al suelo, pisándolos con toda su fuerza para asegurarse de que quedaran inservibles, luego destrozó las tarjetas de memoria de cada uno de los móviles para asegurarse de que ni una sola pieza de información saliera de ahí.

-Vámonos antes de que alguien venga.

El menor se levantó sin decir nada y salió, seguía agitado pero su caminar era cansado. Ambos llegaron a su casa tratando de no hacer ruido para no llamar la atención de Kanon y sus padres.

El móvil de Defteros sonó un par de horas después

-Ella está bien, ahora está descansando. Pasará la noche en el hospital y yo me quedaré con ella –Marin trató de sonar tranquila para contagiarlos también.

-Menos mal –Defteros miró a Saga que estaba recostado mirando a la nada, había escuchado cada palabra pues el altavoz estaba activado –Iremos a visitarlas mañana si es posible.

-Saga… -Habló Marin nuevamente –Yuzuriha está bien. Estaba preocupada por ti, se rehusaba a dormir, quería saber que estabas bien pero debía descansar. Me pidió que te dijera que te quiere mucho y que está bien… –Se quedó en silencio esperando respuesta.

-Hablaremos mañana, vida. Trata de descansar –Defteros se despidió y cortó la llamada.

Esa noche, él se quedó a dormir con su primo para asegurarse de que no regresaría a ese lugar de mala muerte a cometer una tontería.

Por los ronquidos de su primo, no podía dormir, las palabras de la pelirroja le daban vueltas en la cabeza.

-Tonta… -Murmuró para si –Estás lastimada y solamente piensas en mí… -Negó varias veces y apretó los puños del coraje.

Esa noche Saga lloró por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

 _N/A: Los nombres intentan seguir la línea de Shiori en la que los nombres de Yuzu y Tokusa tienen algo que ver con plantas o árboles._

 _*Manjari (tibetano): "Albahaca sagrada o flor"_

 _*Kunal: loto_


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap XIII. Cambios**

Pasaron algunos días después del incidente, Yuzuriha no fue a clases durante todo ese tiempo pero Marin se aseguró de que recibiera y entregara los deberes. La rubia tuvo que decir a sus padres que llevaba algunos meses saliendo con Saga pero que él no la había lastimado. Su padre lo sabía, su forma de actuar no era de una persona que hubiera lastimado a su hija, aun así quería que ella le dijese la verdad, lo cual pasó.

Saga y Defteros evitaron ir a visitarla pero le llamaban de vez en vez, Marin se aseguraba de decirle a su amiga lo mucho que ese par de tontos la extrañaban y contarle todo lo que sucedía en clase aunque omitía los chismes que circulaban acerca de ella y que los primos habían luchado tanto por silenciar.

-¿Cuándo volverás? –Preguntó el peliazul en la llamada matutina de siempre.

Ella miró su uniforme perfectamente limpio, planchado, colgado en la puerta de su habitación.

-Tal vez… Tal vez hoy.

-Sé que debes venir cuando te sientas lista pero ¿no crees que ya es tiempo? Te cuidaré.

Ella se mordió el labio, miró el uniforme después las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo; repitió el proceso por lo menos tres veces más. Saga esperó paciente, solamente escuchaba su respiración pero aquello no le importó.

-Creo que volveré hoy –Dijo ella al fin.

-¿Estás segura? –Sintió mucho alivio aunque no quería cantar victoria aun.

-Lo estoy. Te veré en la escuela.

-Mejor te llevaré yo.

-¿Disculpa? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Mira por la ventana –Pidió.

Yuzuriha se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana de su habitación que daba a la calle, corrió la cortina y miró hacia abajo, en donde Saga, con el uniforme puesto y la bicicleta lista, miraba hacia su ventana con una sonrisa ladina. Ella sonrió también y se apresuró.

Llegaron juntos a la escuela, tomados de la mano. Él caminaba con el rostro levantado, orgulloso. Ella se sentía avergonzada pero trató de no hacerlo demasiado notorio.

-Te veré en el almuerzo –Se detuvo antes de llegar a su salón de clases y besó su mejilla antes de irse.

Ella entró. El barullo no se hizo esperar, ella mantuvo la mirada al frente. Colocó sus libros en su pupitre, se sentó y miró al frente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

En la pizarra, con letras enormes estaba escrito su número de móvil seguido de un mensaje "Disponible las veinticuatro horas, mujer sucia, Yuzuriha. Te dará placer. ¡Garantizado!". Se puso de pie, su expresión impasible no cambió, sus ojos no se movieron de su objetivo. Tomó el borrador con firmeza y comenzó a borrar el mensaje ante el cuchicheo y las burlas de varias personas.

Saga entró al salón de clases con furia, volteando varias mesas a su paso para evitar lanzar golpes a los compañeros de Yuzuriha. La vio borrando el mensaje y de inmediato intentó quitarla del camino para hacerlo él. Tenía un poco de tiza en las mejillas, el cabello y la camisa.

-Apártate –Pidió con voz dura.

-No –Respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos –Yo resolvía mis problemas antes de que llegaras a mi vida, quiero seguir haciéndolo.

Él apretó la mandíbula y quiso apartarla del camino pero se giró y esperó a que la rubia terminase de borrar la pizarra. Entonces ella también se giró y enfrentó a la clase. Marin y Defteros aparecieron en la puerta, también cubiertos de tiza.

-Yo no sé qué sucedió para que ahora todos piensen cosas negativas de mí –Comenzó, mirando a sus compañeros –pero yo no soy ninguna mujerzuela –Su voz sonó decidida –Lo que me sucedió yo no lo pedí y tampoco incité a nadie para que sucediera. Esto no les da derecho a criticarme o creer que pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana conmigo y con mi cuerpo.

Saga la miró, él quería irse a los golpes, asegurarse de que nadie volviera a siquiera pensar en tocarla y ella estaba ahí, hablando con esa gente con tranquilidad pero notó sus puños apretados y su labio inferior temblando un poco. Ella se dirigió a su pupitre, tomó sus libros y salió del salón. Él aprovechó para dar un mensaje no tan amigable.

-Si alguien le toca un pelo a Yuzuriha, los mato, ¿escucharon bien? Los mato –No hubo necesidad de gritar, su presencia, su expresión y sus palabras, fueron suficientes para intimidar a más de uno. El peliazul salió como un bólido tras ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Marin se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó por la espalda –Yuzu…

La rubia no respondió, quería llorar pero no podía.

-No estás sola –Defteros se acercó también, apoyó la mano en el hombro de la rubia pero ella no se giró.

-Yuzuriha –Saga se plantó frente a ella, la tomó de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo. Marin la abrazó más fuerte en un gesto muy protector –No volverán a lastimarte.

-Lo sé –Fue la única respuesta de la rubia. Apartó la mirada de Saga y palmeó las manos de Marin para que la soltara. La pelirroja se resistió pero al final respetó el deseo de su amiga.

-Yuzu… -Volvió a decir Marin al verla marcharse.

Defteros de inmediato abrazó a su novia. Los tres se sentían indefensos y frustrados pero ninguno quería mostrarlo.

-Maldita sea... –Masculló el peliazul –No debería ser tan complicado.

-Estará bien –Dijo Marin –Es mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas. No te molestes con ella, tenle paciencia –Pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sé que te gusta hacer las cosas a tu manera, Saga, pero no puedes hacerlo con ella –Añadió Defteros como si leyera la mente del menor.

Él guardó silencio y se marchó.

El moreno suspiró cansado, Marin giró entre sus brazos para mirarlo de frente.

-Yuzuriha es una buena chica. La conozco desde que teníamos tres años, crecimos juntas. Ella es una chica excepcional –Frunció un poco el ceño mientras hablaba, no miraba a Defteros, parecía más bien que hablaba sola.

El moreno asintió mientras pasaba los dedos por el cabello de su novia.

-No se mete con nadie pero habla y defiende a quien lo necesita. Ella no merecía ser tratada de esa manera. Sé que hay gente que no la quiere pero eso no les daba derecho a hacerle eso –Marin cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en el pecho de su novio –Mi hermana no merecía esto…

Deuteros la abrazó con fuerza y besó su cabello.

Yuzuriha estaba sentada en la mesa más alejada dentro de la biblioteca, miraba a la nada. Saga se acercó y sin cuidado, se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

-Saga… Ahora no, por favor…

-Entiendo que sea difícil para ti pero también lo es para mí. No sé qué hacer. Estoy fuera de control, quiero protegerte y no puedo –Casi gritó pero apretó los puños para contenerse un poco.

-Ahora no, Saga. Lo digo en serio…

-¿Entonces cuándo? Porque yo estoy contigo en esto y sé que te ha ido mal por culpa mía pero te quiero y no quiero perderte. Si lo que necesitas es tiempo te lo daré pero háblame –Pidió una vez más.

Ella suspiró y lo miró a los ojos

-Saga, estoy embarazada.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap XIV. Decisiones**

Sintió que su alma se había despegado de su cuerpo. Le faltó el aire de pronto, ese era el momento idóneo para una de sus típicas huidas pero las piernas no le respondían. Estaba en shock total. Yuzuriha esperó.

-Pe-Pe… No… ¿Cómo? Qué imbécil, sé cómo…

-Saga…

Su expresión había cambiado enteramente, parecía asustado, incrédulo y, extrañamente, también feliz. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Es de verdad? ¿No me mientes?

-No, no te mentiría con algo tan delicado…

-Hermosa… -El peliazul la miró e inmediatamente la llenó de besos.

Ella parecía ahora en shock por la extraña reacción de Saga, se había preparado para insultos, furia y una ruptura inminente, no una muestra de amor tan grande. La abrazó de una forma diferente a la de siempre, ésta vez fue un abrazo protector, enredó los dedos en su cabello, besó su frente y la atrajo a su pecho.

Se separaron apenas y él la besó, fue tierno, lleno de cariño. Sus labios se movían como reconociendo el terreno que tantas veces antes había recorrido sin cuidado, ésta vez, lo hacía como si quisiera trazar un mapa perfecto de sus labios. Ella siguió el beso despacio, dejándose guiar por él. Las manos de Saga abandonaron su cabello, bajaron despacio hasta su cintura apretándola suavemente, ella dio un respingo y gimió en el beso. Él sonrió, profundizó el beso, sus manos subieron hasta su blusa y despacio la desabotonó.

Yuzuriha entonces recordó lo que había sucedido, los labios cálidos de su novio fueron de pronto reemplazados por los labios descuidados de Radamanthys; el aliento mentolado de Saga fue reemplazado por el aliento amargo del otro producto del alcohol y el tabaco; las manos cuidadosas, fuertes, que la acariciaban con ternura infinita cambiaron a esas manos rasposas que se abrieron paso sin su permiso. Comenzó a hiperventilar y apartó a Saga con un empujón que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y casi caer.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó confundido, ella nunca había reaccionado así ante sus caricias. Quiso reclamar hasta que la vio abrazándose con fuerza, cubriendo su cuerpo lo mejor que podía.

-Oye… -Se acercó despacio, con mucha precaución, como quien intenta acercarse a un animal herido –Hermosa… -Su voz apenas se escuchaba.

-No te acerques –Pidió ella con voz firme –No…

-Hermosa... –Repitió el mayor estirando la mano un poco –No te haré daño. Soy yo, Saga. Tu Saga… -La miró, no podía ocultar su preocupación, su miedo.

Nunca había vivido una situación similar y no sabía cómo reaccionar pero recordaba que Tokusa y Marin le había dado algunos datos al respecto, cosas que la doctora de Yuzuriha les había recomendado. Necesitaba darle su espacio aunque no sabía cómo y tampoco le apetecía dejarla ahí sola por lo que decidió sentarse en el suelo frente a ella.

-Me quedaré contigo hasta que te sientas mejor, no te dejaré sola nunca más –Aseguró el peliazul con firmeza. Por momentos era fácil olvidar que era un adolescente.

Yuzuriha se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo también, necesitaba tranquilizarse pero todas esas imágenes, esas sensaciones que había creído olvidadas regresaron a ellas como un huracán. Echó a llorar en silenció, los brazos aún alrededor de su propio cuerpo buscando en ella misma el consuelo que era incapaz de buscar en su novio. Saga necesitaba abrazarla, hacerle saber que lo enfrentarían todo juntos y que no volvería a dejarla sufrir nunca más pero no quería incomodarla más. Trataba de no mirarla demasiado, intentaba incluso respirar sin hacer ruido, volverse un fantasma, alguien que no existía ahí pero que la cuidaba y velaba por ella.

Al cabo de unas horas, cuando Yuzuriha logró volver a la realidad, tal vez por el cansancio, tal vez porque se había percatado de que Saga no le haría daño alguno, se acercó a su novio despacio. Él estaba con los ojos cerrados aunque el ceño fruncido le indicaba que no se encontraba para nada relajado. Lo observó y se atrevió a acariciar sus mejillas con dos dedos, gesto que hizo que él despertara de pronto y la observara con detenimiento. Quiso besarla pero se contuvo nuevamente.

-Vamos a casa… -Saga habló casi en un murmullo y se levantó, ofreciendo ayuda a su novia para que se pusiera de pie.

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca en silencio. El mundo a su alrededor no existía más. Él tomó su mano con delicadeza mientras caminaban por el patio hasta las bicicletas para poder llevarla a casa.

No dijeron nada durante el camino, ella apoyó su mejilla en su espalda y se aferró con firmeza a su cintura. Poco a poco una hermosa sonrisa se fue formando en los labios y él se sentía ligero, lleno de vida, ya no tenía ganas de asesinar al mundo, estaba en paz y eso le agradaba.

Besó su frente mientras enredaba los dedos en su cabello para sujetarla con firmeza, como si no quisiera dejarla ir jamás. Se separó luego de unos segundos y le deseó buenas noches antes de marcharse.

-Embarazada, ¿huh? –Defteros lo miró de reojo mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza –Metiste la pata hasta el fondo.

-No me interesa –Respondió como si no fuera nada lo cual provocó que Defteros escupiera la cerveza que tenía en la boca.

-¿Qué coño? –Limpió el líquido con el dorso de su mano -¡Es una gran responsabilidad!

-Lo sé

-Y tus padres te van a asesinar.

-Eso también lo sé.

-Y no pareces alterado… Vaya que eres cabrón y estás un poco loco –Bebió otro sorbo y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en la canción que sonaba, _Eagle Fly Free_ de _Helloween_. Movía los pies rítmicamente al igual que los dedos.

-Lo sé… -Volvió a repetir con un suspiro despreocupado.

Lo cierto era que, por dentro, se estaba muriendo de pánico. Su padre iba a asesinarlo y su madre lloraría desconsoladamente, eso era seguro pero no lo preocupaba, lo que realmente lo tenía nervioso era el decírselo a los padres de Yuzuriha. Sabía que ella venía de una familia muy unida y conservadora y tener que decirles que había embarazado a su única hija, lo ponía nervioso, ansioso pero debía hacerlo ahora antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y todos lo notaran; debía tragarse su orgullo y todos sus miedos por el bien de la mujer que amaba.

Al día siguiente, Saga llegó a clase con el cabello negro, más corto de lo que lo tenía, bien vestido y con una cara de susto impresionante. Durante el almuerzo, se acercó a la rubia.

-Hablaremos con mis padres y los tuyos –Dijo en voz baja mientras se sentaba frente a ella. Estaba exaltado, parecía que se había metido alguna clase de droga porque parecía demasiado ansioso.

-De acuerdo –Tomó su mano con delicadeza y sonrió –Tranquilo.

-Estoy tranquilo –Se defendió pero luego se marchó con rapidez. Ella sonrió, le parecía adorable su comportamiento y siguió en lo suyo.

Después de la escuela, él la llevó a casa de sus padres. Si antes lo había notado nervioso, ahora lo estaba aún más. Tomaba su mano con fuerza y estaba sudado, agitado. Ambos esperaron en la sala a que sus padres llegaran.

-Saga… Me haces daño, tranquilo –Él la miró, estaba como ido.

-¿Eh? Ah… Lo siento –Dijo y se relajó un poco.

Se escucharon pasos en las escaleras, cuando ella giró, vio a los padres de Saga. Un hombre alto, muy alto, de piel clara, cabello negro alborotado igual que el de Saga y su gemelo, ojos azules. Detrás de él, una mujer bajita de piel igualmente clara pero brillantes ojos verdes, se acercó a ellos y tomó las manos de Yuzuriha antes de sentarse en el sofá frente a ellos junto a su esposo.

-Ellos son mis padres –Habló él con nerviosismo –Aspros y Sasha.

-Mucho gusto, señores –Saludó la rubia con una sonrisa.

Sin más preámbulo, Saga habló, explicó a sus padres que había embarazado a la preciosa rubia junto a él pero que se haría cargo, que la quería, que dejaría la escuela, que trabajaría en el negocio de su padre, que se esforzaría por darle a ella y a su hijo la vida que merecían. Su padre no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo mientras su madre le decía que no había necesidad de dejar la escuela pero Saga insistió, quería mostrarle a su familia que era capaz y al final su padre aceptó el trato.

Saga y Yuzuriha salieron de ahí pues aún debían hablar con los padres de ella. La rubia se despidió de ambos. Sasha corrió tras ambos, se acercó a Yuzuriha y colocó una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello.

-Bienvenida a la familia –Le dijo con una sonrisa antes de volver a la casa.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap XV. Nueva vida**

Yuzuriha sonrió y hundió el rostro en la bufanda, se sintió segura y en paz por un segundo y lo necesitaba, porque enfrentar a sus padres iba a ser difícil, muy difícil. Saga estaba más tranquilo que antes pero seguía muriéndose de miedo. Ambos entraron a la casa, la madre de Yuzuriha los recibió con un poco de té y galletas, se sentaron y esperaron a que su padre llegara a casa, lo cual ocurrió cerca de quince minutos después.

Saga respiró hondo y volvió a recitar el mismo discurso que había dicho un par de horas antes a sus padres, la expresión seria de su padre y las lágrimas de su madre decían mucho más que cualquier palabra. Saga empezó a tartamudear un poco, Yuzuriha se mantuvo en silencio pero no se atrevía a mirar a sus padres a los ojos.

-Suena a que es un buen plan, pero me temo que no va a resultar –Dijo al fin el señor Kunal con expresión seria.

-Pero mi padre ya…

-Escúcheme, jovencito –interrumpió –Por ahora será fácil, pero después verás que no lo es. Un bebé es mucha responsabilidad. No van a casarse y tú no vas a dejar la escuela. No pueden tener ese bebé.

-Con todo respeto, señor, estoy consciente de todos los pros y contras de esto pero su hija es muy importante para mí y ese bebé también lo es –Se levantó de su asiento y se postró frente a sus suegros –Sé que podré darle una buena vida a su hija y al bebé.

Kunal y Manjari, los padres de Yuzuriha la miraron, lo miraron a él y después le pidieron a ella que subiera a su habitación. Hablaron durante un largo rato con el ahora pelinegro, luego ella no pudo escuchar más nada. Se asomó por la ventana, hacía mucho frío y vio a Saga en el pórtico, tratando de calentar sus manos. Él la miró también y decidió escalar hasta su ventana. Ella lo esperó.

-Tus padres me odian pero todo irá bien, te lo prometo –Sonrió y besó a la rubia con mucha ternura –Ahora debo irme, te veré mañana, hermosa.

Él bajó y ella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se marchó.

Pasaron algunas semanas, nadie en la escuela sabía aun la noticia aunque sí estaban extrañados por el repentino cambio en la vestimenta de Saga y su comportamiento en general, parecía más protector con Yuzuriha y siempre estaba a tiempo en todas las clases.

-Iré a tu casa ésta noche después del trabajo

-De acuerdo, te estaré esperando –Sonrió y besó a Saga, él se separó, sonrió y despeinó su cabello.

-Nos vemos más tarde, hermosa.

Ese día, iba sola de vuelta a casa. Marin estaba muy ocupada con Defteros. Los exámenes de fin de semestre estaban cerca y la habilidad matemática del moreno era para llorar, así que la pelirroja pasaba horas y horas ayudándole. Mientras caminaba por las tranquilas calles de ese lugar, admirando las casas, los pequeños comercios, dejando que el viento jugueteara con su cabello y llevara a su nariz ese delicioso aroma a playa, pensaba también en cómo iba a cambiar su vida. Tenía dos meses de embarazo, sus padres estaban molestos pero poco a poco parecían relajarse y Tokusa, su hermano, se divertía ayudándole a preparar mil y un deliciosas y extrañas invenciones para contener el hambre y antojos voraces que tenía su hermana. En eso estaba cuando chocó sin querer con otra mujer, más o menos de su estatura pero con el cabello verde.

-Lo siento mucho –Se disculpó la rubia.

-Pero mira lo que trajo el viento… -La peliverde miró a Yuzuriha de pies a cabeza con una expresión de desprecio –El nuevo juguete de Saga –Sonrió con ironía.

-¿Disculpa? Yo no te conozco, así que no tienes derecho a llamarme así –Se defendió y le hizo frente.

-Mi nombre es Shaina y debes saber que Saga es solamente mío, ya verás cómo vuelve a mí cuando se aburra de jugar contigo –Soltó una carcajada –Pobre niña tonta.

Yuzuriha la miró fijamente como retándola.

-¿Qué me ves, estúpida? –Gritó Shaina e intentó abofetearla pero la rubia la tomó por la muñeca.

-No te atrevas a tocarme. Tú y yo no somos iguales, debe ser por eso que Saga te dejó.

Las palabras de la rubia hicieron rabiar a Shaina que se soltó de mala gana e intentó volver a golpearla. Yuzuriha se defendió de nueva cuenta y ella sí logró abofetear a la peliverde que, en un arranque de furia, empujó con fuerza a la rubia que perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacia atrás, resbalando por unas escaleras.

Shaina la miró con desprecio y se marchó.

Yuzuriha sintió un dolor intenso pero no le dio importancia. Se levantó con cuidado, miró al suelo para asegurarse de que no había sangre ahí. Se sintió aliviada por eso y después volvió a casa.

Tokusa la esperaba con un nuevo invento: perros calientes con ensalada de frutas, ají picante, mostaza, tocino y un toque de crema de avellanas. Yuzuriha los devoró con una cara de felicidad que no tenía precio, era casi la misma cara de felicidad que ponía al comer helados.

-¿Te gustó? –Preguntó el curioso rubio

-Delicioso, hermanito –Respondió con una enorme sonrisa mientras alcanzaba otro delicioso "perro caliente arcoíris" como lo había bautizado Tokusa.

-¡Ah, sabía que te gustarían! –Se sintió orgulloso de su experimento y decidió que seguiría haciéndolo hasta que su pequeño sobrino o sobrina llegara al mundo.

Unas semanas después ella se había sentido bien, Saga la visitaba por las noches después del trabajo, Marin y Defteros se la pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos pero intentaban visitarla por las tardes o por las noches junto con Saga.

-Los odio –Se quejó Yuzuriha –Apenas tienen tiempo para mí desde que son pareja.

-No es verdad –Se defendió Marin –Estamos contigo siempre.

-Mentira, hace dos semanas que apenas te veo.

-Entonces culpa a Defteros y su inhabilidad para contar –La pelirroja miró al moreno de reojo.

-No es culpa mía, soy bueno para todo pero los números me dan dolor de cabeza –Explicó Defteros mientras se rascaba la oreja derecha con el meñique como si no tuviera importancia.

Ambas sonrieron.

-¿Y ya sabes cómo vas a llamar al renacuajo? –Preguntó con curiosidad mientras le miraba la barriga.

-Aún no lo sabemos.

-Si es niño, puedes llamarlo Defteros –Dijo con una sonrisa bonachona que dejaba ver sus colmillos –Si es niña, puedes llamarla Marin –Quiso mantenerse serio pero soltó una estruendosa carcajada que contagió a las dos chicas.

 _Yo era feliz, esos momentos hacían que todo valiera la pena. Tenía a mi lado buenos amigos y a un buen hombre. Yo era feliz… Y hubiera dado todo porque esa felicidad no acabara jamás._


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap XVI. Pérdidas.**

Llegaron las fiestas decembrinas. Luego de todo el alboroto que había pasado durante los meses pasados, por fin tenían algo de paz. Las cosas parecían irse arreglando y cayendo en su lugar aunque Saga ahora trabajaba tiempo completo y no podía visitarla tan a menudo pero la llamaba todas las noches si no podía verla pero Navidad estaba cerca y él tenía planes especiales para ella.

Yuzuriha no le había contado nada de su feo encuentro con su ex novia ni de su caída, de todos modos ella se había sentido bien y no había sangrado por lo que eso, según leyó en la internet, era buena señal. Aceptó feliz la propuesta de Saga para salir el día de Navidad. Lo extrañaba mucho pero no quería decírselo, sabía que se esforzaba mucho para tener dinero y darle una buena vida a ella y al bebé.

Él fue por ella esa tarde. Estaba muy guapo. Llevaba unos jeans negros, tenis del mismo color pero con la suela blanca, una camisa a cuadros roja con negro y una chamarra de cuero, llevaba también una bufanda negra. Su colonia era dulce, de esas que se te quedan para siempre grabadas en la nariz y jamás dejas de asociar con la persona que la usa. Sus labios estaban sonrosados y olían a hierbabuena por su dentífrico.

-Estás preciosa –Le dijo al verla y la besó despacio. Después se inclinó un poco y acarició su barriga –Hola bebé, soy papá. Vas a divertirte mucho ésta noche.

Ella lo miró con ternura y sonrió.

Él la tomó de la mano y la hizo darse vuelta para admirar su ropa y su bonita figura. Ella llevaba unos jeans negros también, un poco más ajustados que los de él, unos zapatos bajos de color negro, un abrigo y la bufanda que Sasha, la madre de Saga, había tejido para ella. Llevaba el cabello perfectamente recogido en una cola de caballo.

-Tengo gusto a menta por tu culpa –Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la tomaba por la cintura y volvía a besarla.

Yuzuriha podía quedarse a besarlo la vida entera si pudiera pero también tenía ganas de salir con él así que tuvo que hacer uso de toda su capacidad para romper el beso y pedirle que siguieran con su cita. Él aceptó con un suspiro largo pero sonrió después, la tomó de la mano y empezaron la caminata.

El lugar era pequeño, todos se conocían o eso parecía. Llegaron al centro de la ciudad en donde había adornos navideños por doquier, muchas familias jugaban, varios carritos con comida estaban alrededor del parque, se respiraba un delicioso aroma a castañas, mezcladas con el del mar. Había mucha paz y tranquilidad, ella estaba feliz y a su lado, caminaba un hombre extraordinario que la hacía aún más feliz.

-Saga… -Ella se detuvo y sujetó la mano de él con ambas manos, las apretó con delicadeza –Saga yo quería decirte que… -Hizo una mueca.

-¿Sí...?

-Espera… -Apretó la mano de Saga con fuerza, hizo una mueca y después miró hacia abajo, había sentido algo recorrer sus piernas pero al bajar la mirada, notó que sus pies tenían sangre.

-¿Estás bien…? –Él parecía asustado.

-Duele… -Dijo antes de llevarse las manos al vientre y caer de rodillas, tratando de no gritar ni desmayarse.

-¡Ayuda! –Gritó Saga con desesperación -¡Ayuda! –Volvió a gritar y una pareja los ayudó. Yuzuriha sudaba y no podía levantarse, así que la llevó en brazos hasta el auto de la pareja.

Saga bajó del auto a toda velocidad, en el camino había llamado a los padres de Yuzuriha, por lo que ya estaban ahí cuando llegaron. Ella sudaba, tenía dolor y apenas podía hablar. Saga agradeció a la pareja, intentó darles algo de dinero pero ellos no aceptaron, solamente le dieron sus buenos deseos antes de marcharse.

Él tenía una expresión de horror en el rostro, estaba preocupado, miró a Yuzu, a su familia y luego echó a correr con desesperación lejos del hospital.

Cuando Yuzuriha abrió los ojos, se llevó las manos al vientre y buscó a Saga con la mirada.

-Mamá… Papá… ¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó aún adormilada.

-Hija… -Su madre intentó hablar pero no lo logró.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Y el bebé? ¿En dónde está Saga? –Preguntó de nuevo.

-Saga se fue corriendo apenas te vio entrar al hospital, no ha venido –Dijo su padre con seriedad –Y el bebé…

Yuzuriha negó con insistencia y se llevó las manos a la boca mientras grandes lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos.

-Lo siento mucho, Zuri… -Su padre besó su frente. No sabía cómo animar a su pequeña.

Se quedaron un buen rato en el hospital llenando papeles para que ella pudiera irse a casa. Salieron casi a media noche, ella caminaba lento, Tokusa le ayudaba, él estaba triste también pero quería mostrarse fuerte para ella. Su madre iba al otro lado, abrazando a su hija.

El auto estaba listo, Yuzuriha se sentía destrozada por dentro y por fuera. Saga que había estado tan amable unas horas antes, ahora no estaba, su bebé tampoco estaba y ella solamente tenía ganas de llorar, gritar y no salir de su habitación jamás. Se escucharon unos pasos en el asfalto, los cuatro levantaron la mirada y ahí estaba él, corriendo hacia el hospital.

Se plantó frente a ella, apenas podía respirar, sus mejillas estaban rojas, tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de poder hablar.

-¿Cómo estás, hermosa? ¿Y el bebé? –Habló entre jadeos –Cuando vi que estabas mal y escuché a los médicos, perdón. Tuve que correr a la capilla, necesitaba rezar porque no podía pensar que no estuvieras conmigo o que al bebé le sucediera algo… -Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

-El bebé… El bebé ya no… Fue porque me caí, el bebé…

-No digas nada, no digas nada más –Abrazó a Yuzuriha con fuerza –Lo siento…

-Es tarde, vámonos –Dijo su padre. Saga la acompañó y esperó a que se marcharan. Luego él se fue a dar un paseo. Compró un cigarrillo, lo encendió y caminó por el pueblo, tratando de no pensar. Pasó la noche en vela. Acababa de hacer una llamada a Defteros para que se encargara del problema.

Marin y él habían rastreado a Shaina, ella había intentado golpear a la pelirroja pero un izquierdazo de ella había sido suficiente para que cerrara la boca.

-Lastimaste a mi amiga, perdió a su bebé por culpa tuya… -Resistió el impulso de usar todo su arsenal de palabrotas en ella.

Deuteros quería hacerle daño también pero no podía, así que se limitó a sujetar a Shaina con fuerza.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto, perra! –Gritó Shaina con furia.

-Claro que puedo y lo haré –Marin tiró de los verdes cabellos de la chica y empezó a cortar mechones sin cuidado. Claro, cortar su preciosa cabellera verde no compensaba un bebé pero sabía que eso le dolería. Shaina se retorcía entre los brazos de Defteros lo cuál simplemente hacía que los cortes fueran irregulares.

La pelirroja se tragó sus lágrimas, vengarse así era lo menos que podía hacer por el honor de su mejor amiga.

Al día siguiente, por la noche, Saga fue a verla a su casa. Le pidió que lo acompañara. Caminaron lento, al ritmo de ella, la sujetaba con firmeza. No dijeron nada en todo el camino. Ella estaba cansada pero quería estar con su Saga, era lo único que necesitaba. Llegaron al lugar en donde él había plantado las flores que le había llevado a la rubia cuando se encontraron por primera vez.

Él sacó de su bolsillo unos guantes diminutos.

-Yuzu… Quiero que me prometas que vendremos aquí cada veinticuatro de diciembre para estar con nuestro bebé…

-Lo haremos. Te lo prometo.

Ambos colocaron los pequeños guantes en la jardinera y dijeron una oración.

-Te amo, Saga… -Dijo ella y lo besó.

Él correspondió el beso, pero fue incapaz decir nada más


	17. Chapter 17

**Cap XVII. Broken**

Marin y Defteros mantuvieron su "pequeña travesura" en secreto. Pasaron la mayor cantidad de tiempo con ella, Saga había estado desaparecido, Yuzuriha actuaba como si nada sucediera pero por dentro se sentía destrozada, lo necesitaba más que nunca y él se había esfumado, se había esfumado al grado de que ni siquiera su inseparable primo sabía en dónde estaba pues no se veían tanto como antes. Marin sabía que Yuzuriha no estaba bien pero no pensaba hablar de eso frente a Defteros.

-Yuzuriha, ¿crees que a tus padres les importe si bebo un poco? –Ambas lo miraron con incredulidad.

-Eres un alcohólico, ¿sabías? –Marin lo miró con severidad, no le gustaba para nada que siempre quisiera beber.

-Oh, vamos, no lo soy. Me gusta la cerveza, eso es todo. No soy un alcohólico –Trató de defenderse, sonrió y abrazó a Marin pero ella lo rechazó.

-Te quiero mucho, grandote, pero tu forma de beber me preocupa, eres joven, no puedes seguir bebiendo así. Tienes un problema.

-No tengo ningún problema, Marin… -Miró a su novia y después a Yuzuriha como si quisiera algo de apoyo.

-Lo tienes, Defteros. Bebes como si fuera agua, quieres hacerlo todo el día a todas horas. Me preocupas.

-¡No tengo…! –El moreno intentó calmarse y bajó la voz al notar el respingo que dio la rubia –No tengo ningún problema…

-Defteros… No puedo seguir así. Te quiero, grandote, pero no puedo seguir así. Lo siento mucho…

-¿De qué hablas? Marin… -Miró a su novia con confusión –Marin no…

-Lo siento…

-Escuchen los dos –Interrumpió Yuzuriha –Los dos se quieren, Defteros, tú tienes un problema y Marin te quiere lo suficiente para decírtelo. Hazle caso. Ella es como mi hermana y te adora… Ella te adora y te quiere ver bien… No la hagas sufrir. Ella lo es todo para mí y no quiero verla sufrir –Pronunció cada palabra con calma, quería llorar pero no se lo iba a permitir, no podía llorar. No podía derrumbarse.

-Yuzu…

-Cierra la boca, Marin. Ven aquí, tú también Defteros –Ambos se acercaron, ella tomó sus manos y las unió –Los quiero mucho a los dos… No peleen más, por favor… Los quiero mucho.

Marin y Defteros se miraron y se sonrieron pero haría falta más que eso para que el problema se solucionara, aun así, por ahora, estaban bien y aun si no fuera así, debían fingir por el bien de Yuzuriha.

Marin prometió visitarla sola en un par de días, necesitaba hablar con ella y darle su apoyo total sin interrupciones del moreno y eso alegró un poco a la rubia, pero lo cierto era que se sentía angustiada. Una parte de ella no podía dejar de culparse porque había perdido al bebé y Saga estaba muy emocionado por tener una familia con ella, y ella no mentiría, también estaba feliz a pesar de todas las responsabilidades que traería el bebé y que podrían ser demasiadas para alguien joven como ellos. Varias veces se sorprendió a si misma acariciando su vientre o hablándole al bebé y sentía un enorme vacío en su interior al recordar que el pequeño ya no estaba ahí.

Tokusa estaba triste también pero intentaba poner su mejor cara para no hacer llorar a su hermana. Le preparó un delicioso y supremo banana split a los dos días de la tragedia, después le preparó tacos de crema de avellanas, las comidas extrañas no pararon pero dejaron de ser tan extremas.

Una noche, decidieron mirar una película juntos. Yuzuriha trataba de estar sonriente y animada con toda su fuerza, cuando sus padres le preguntaban por Saga, ella decía que estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo y que tardaría algún tiempo en ir a visitarla. Tokusa sabía que su hermana estaba mal, estaba triste y quería romperle la cara a ese "peliazul engreído con cara de estar siempre oliendo mierda" pero trataba de controlarse.

-Aquí tenemos té caliente, galletitas y una manta –Dijo Yuzuriha mientras se sentaba -¿Tienes la película?

-Claro que sí –Tokusa fingió estar dolido por su comentario. Presionó el botón de reproducir y se sentó junto a su hermana.

Ambos bebieron el té y comieron galletas mientras miraban la película, hacían comentarios, Tokusa dijo algunos chistes y Yuzuriha rió pero de pronto, no hubo más que silencio. El rubio creyó que su hermanita se había dormido, él sabía que había tenido insomnio desde el incidente así que no le sorprendía que el cansancio la hubiese vencido. Se inclinó un poco para asegurarse de que su hermana estaba dormida pero lo que presenció le hizo pedazos el alma.

Él siempre había admirado su fortaleza, pocas veces lloraba, siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios, aunque fuera muy pequeña, casi imperceptible, sus ojos brillaban de forma impresionante, siempre parecía estar llena de vida pero esa noche la vio llorar de una forma que jamás había creído posible. No salía ningún sonido de sus labios pero sus hombros se movían de arriba abajo con pequeños temblores, tenía el rostro oculto tras la manta pero él sabía que lloraba.

-Yuzu… Hermanita, ¿estás bien? –Se acercó un poco, no sabía qué hacer pero colocó la mano en su hombro izquierdo –Hermanita, ¿qué sucedió? No llores, por favor… No llores…

-Estoy bien –Respondió ella –Estoy bien… -Repitió.

-No lo estás… Yuzu, dime qué sucede… -Tokusa apartó la manta de su rostro y vio los ojos enrojecidos de su hermana.

-Estoy bien… -Volvió a decir entre sollozos.

Tokusa no dijo más nada y la abrazó. Al principio, ella no hizo nada pero unos segundos después, la hermosa mujer a su lado rompió en llanto. Lo abrazó con fuerza y escondió el rostro en su hombro. Él acarició su espalda y no dijo nada más, solamente trató de estar ahí para ella.

-Lo extraño –Dijo entre sollozos –Y no está, no sé qué le hice… Se fue…

-No se fue… Debe estar lidiando con la pérdida a su manera… -Tokusa intentó justificar la ausencia de Saga, aunque aquello le daba más motivos para partirle la cara –También era su bebé, fue un duro golpe para todos…

-Quería protegerlo y no pude…

-Yuzu, escucha –Tokusa tomó el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos y la miró fijamente –No fue tu culpa, lo amaste mucho mientras estuvo contigo, fue un bebé muy feliz, de eso estoy seguro. Los dos quisieron mucho a ese pequeño. Hiciste lo que pudiste, hermanita. No te culpes.

-Pero por no protegerlo, Saga se fue…

-Cómo te dije antes, no fue culpa tuya. Él debe estar lidiando con esto a su manera, tal vez no quiere que lo veas triste… Tranquila –Volvió a abrazarla con fuerza y la dejó llorar cuanto quiso.

Yuzuriha lloró y lloró. Se sentía estúpida, se sentía débil. Todo lo que había estado reprimiendo dentro de ella, salió en ese instante. El sentir su cuerpo sucio después del incidente con aquellos vándalos, el tener que tragarse los insultos por parte de algunas personas que habían conseguido su número de móvil, el lidiar con la pérdida del bebé, lidiar también con la pérdida de Saga, el distanciamiento con Marin. Se sentía sola, abandonada a pesar de saber que no era así. Le daba vergüenza mirar su cuerpo desnudo pues eso le traía recuerdos de aquella horrible noche. Se centraba en estudiar y leer aunque aún estuvieran de vacaciones, hacía cualquier cosa pero en ese momento no pudo contenerlo más.

Luego de un par de horas se quedó dormida en el sofá, Tokusa la llevó en brazos a su habitación y se quedó con ella la noche entera. La miró con impotencia y acarició su mejilla con suavidad.

-Descansa, hermanita… -Murmuró y besó su frente.

 _El dolor había empezado a consumirme. Yo no tenía idea, pero ese momento era solamente el principio de una intensa ola de dolor que me destruiría entera._


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap XVIII. Promesas rotas**

-Saga dará una fiesta en su casa el próximo viernes –Dijo Marin de pronto -¿Quieres venir?

-No sé si sea una buena idea –Respondió Yuzuriha –Si no me invitó es por algo.

-Vamos, no pasará nada. Estarás conmigo. Serás nuestra invitada –Insistió la pelirroja.

-Marin… No lo sé… -El simple hecho de estar en el mismo lugar que Saga le causaba escalofríos y un ligero temblor llegó a sus manos.

-Será solamente un rato. Anda, di que sí.

Yuzuriha aceptó a regañadientes. No se sentía bien pero no quería rechazar la invitación. Ella no había comentado con Marin nada acerca de su colapso pues, a decir verdad, le daba vergüenza que lo supiera. Sí, eran como hermanas pero Yuzuriha a veces no quería compartir ciertos eventos con la pelirroja por miedo a ser juzgada. Por su parte, Marin trató de no hablarle de nada relacionado con Defteros pues las cosas entre ellos iban bastante mal debido a los problemas con la bebida que tenía el moreno. Intentaban llevar la fiesta en paz pero no siempre resultaba y las discusiones se habían vuelto más y más constantes, al grado de que tenían varios días sin verse, aun así, él la llamó para invitarla a la fiesta.

El viernes llegó al fin y ambas caminaron hasta la casa de Saga, sería la primera vez que Yuzuriha lo viera desde que perdió al bebé, así que estaba nerviosa. Marin trató de calmarla pero fue inútil, el rostro de la rubia iba de un pálido enfermo a un rojo intenso cada par de minutos y las manos le sudaban mucho.

-Tranquila, por favor. Mantén la calma que todo irá bien –Le dijo la pelirroja con seguridad.

-Lo intento, en serio lo hago –respondió la rubia en voz baja.

Marin tocó el timbre y esperaron. Ambas esperaban que el moreno las recibiera pero en su lugar, era Saga el que estaba ahí, de pie frente a ellas.

-Vaya, vinieron –dijo él como si nada. Miró a Marin, luego a Yuzuriha, sonrió y las invitó a pasar.

La rubia sintió que el alma se le iba al suelo. Era Saga sin duda alguna pero había algo diferente. Sí, había vuelto al cabello azul y al viejo estilo de antes pero también su actitud era diferente. Ella esperaba un beso, un abrazo, sorpresa, algo, cualquier cosa pero no un recibimiento tan indiferente.

Subieron a la habitación del peliazul en dónde ya se encontraba Defteros bebiendo rodeado de varios chicos y chicas vestidos de forma similar a los primos, con playeras de grupos de heavy metal, accesorios varios, cabellos de diferentes largos y colores, con latas de cerveza o cigarrillos. Yuzuriha se sintió fuera de lugar y Marin tenía una cara de molestia que era imposible de ocultar. Sonaba _Strange Wings_ de _Savatage_ a un volumen bastante alto por lo que no escucharon a Saga llegar tras ellas, Yuzuriha dio un respingo cuando el peliazul le pidió amablemente que lo dejara pasar.

-¡Más cerveza! –Gritó Saga y luego rió a carcajadas mientras repartía las latas frías entre los invitados.

-¡Ya era hora, cabrón! –Gritó Defteros felizmente y tomó una de las latas aunque aún no se había acabado la que tenía abierta -¡Salud, hijos de puta! –Abrió la lata nueva y la llevó a su boca al mismo tiempo que la otra.

El rostro de Marin estaba inexpresivo, Defteros no había notado la presencia de su novia y ella no despegaba los ojos de él. Su sangre ardía de coraje.

-¿Quieres irte ya? –Preguntó Yuzuriha en un murmullo.

-No, aún no –Respondió Marin y entró a la habitación, sentándose junto al moreno –Veo que te diviertes.

Al verla, Defteros escupió la cerveza, mojando el cabello de una de las chicas que se habían apurado a sentarse junto a Saga.

-¡Marin!

-Sí, Marin –Dijo ella fríamente.

Defteros se limpió lo mejor que pudo pero se notaba que estaba ya algo mareado.

-No más cerveza para el colmilludo –Agregó Saga con una sonrisa y volvió a su plática con las chicas que estaban ahí, ignorando a Yuzuriha.

Eso le había dolido más y se dispuso a marcharse pero Marin la llamó y la invitó a sentarse con Defteros y ella, de alguna forma, eso serviría para que el desacuerdo entre ella y Defteros no terminase en batalla campal y para que la rubia no se sintiera sola y fuera de lugar.

Las canciones del género no dejaron de sonar. Una tras otra, canciones de _Savatage, Iron Maiden, Riot, Anthrax, Nuclear Assault, Helloween, Warcry, Dream Theater,_ entre otros, crearon el ambiente para la reunión. Las horas pasaron y las cervezas también.

-¡Estoy harto ya! –Gritó Defteros -¡Quiero beber y no me dejas!

-¡Porque no lo controlas! –Se defendió Marin.

-Chicos, deberían ir a otro lugar a hablarlo tranquilamente –Pidió Yuzuriha tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón.

-No te metas –Intervino una cuarta voz –Déjalos pelear –Yuzuriha no podía creer que Saga le hablara de esa forma pero lo que menos podía creer era que las dos chicas a su lado, le festejaran la falta de respeto.

Marin salió hecha una furia de la habitación con Defteros tras ella y la rubia se quedó sola e incómoda entre chicos borrachos, Saga y esas dos chicas que no dejaban en paz al peliazul.

-¡Es que no lo entiendes, Defteros! –Marin ya había perdido la paciencia.

-¿¡Qué es lo que no entiendo?!

-¡Te haces daño con eso!

-¡Estás loca, Marin! ¡No pasa nada! ¡Es diversión! –Defteros intentaba defenderse y defender su gusto por el amargo líquido.

-¡Es diversión cuando es una o dos, no cuando ingieres seis cervezas en menos de media hora! –Gritó Marin de nueva cuenta, quería golpearlo pero eso ya sería cruzar la línea.

-¡Pues así me conociste!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Y de haber sabido que bebías como camionero, jamás hubiera aceptado salir contigo!

Defteros miró a la pelirroja con cara de angustia, sus colmillos sobresalían y respiraba agitado. Ella lo miró con decepción y suspiró.

-Se acabó, Defteros. Lo nuestro terminó –Dijo con decisión.

Él quería explotar y decirle que no se fuera pero prefirió callarse. Marin pasó a su lado sin verlo y subió por Yuzuriha para irse a casa.

-Yuzu, vamos a casa, es tarde –Dijo la pelirroja en voz baja.

-De acuerdo, vámonos ya –La rubia regresó por sus cosas y en ese instante, Saga tomó su mano.

-Yo la llevaré a casa, Marin. Después de todo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-¿Seguro? –Preguntó ella con algo de duda –No quiero que solamente le llames un taxi porque te dio pereza acompañarla.

-Confía en mí, la llevaré a casa.

Marin miró a Yuzuriha con algo de duda pero la rubia le hizo un gesto para que se fuera tranquila. Marin se marchó y unos minutos después subió Defteros que de inmediato abrió otra cerveza y empezó a beber.

Eran alrededor de la una de la madrugada cuando Yuzuriha abrió los ojos porque había sentido que alguien estaba encima suyo y la besaba. Se le encogió el corazón al ver que era Defteros quien la besaba, lo empujó con fuerza y corrió al baño a lavarse la boca.

Si no era suficiente con todo lo que había vivido en esos últimos meses, ahora también debía ingeniárselas para decirle a Marin que su novio la había besado. Claro, él estaba que se caía de borracho, pero aun así no había justificación alguna para tal acto. Ella volvió a la habitación y se quedó petrificada en la puerta.

Saga estaba en su cama con una de las chicas, se besaban con bastante lujuria. Él miró a Yuzuriha, sonrió y volvió a lo que hacía. Ella recogió sus cosas, pisó a dos o tres chicos y corrió fuera de ahí. Tropezó con Kanon que llegaba de una fiesta también pero no se detuvo. El gemelo notó las lágrimas en el rostro de su cuñada pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada pues ella no se detuvo.

Y así, corriendo hacia su casa a mitad de la noche mientras lloraba, fue cuando supo lo que dolía un corazón roto; un alma rota.


	19. Chapter 19

**Cap XIX. Daños**

Cuando llegó a casa, miró el anillo que él le había regalado en Navidad, antes de que el bebé se fuera. Él quería casarse con ella y había comprado esas sortijas mientras juntaba dinero para la boda y para comprar unas mejores. Se rehusó a quitárselo aunque le dolía verlo. Se quedó despierta lo que restaba de la noche, cerrar los ojos la transportaba al momento en el que Saga besaba a esa mujer. Se abrazó con fuerza y dejó que las lágrimas escaparan sin control.

Yuzuriha mantuvo en secreto lo que había sucedido en la fiesta, no deseaba que sus padres odiaran a Saga, especialmente si ella no era capaz de hacerlo. Marin fue a visitarla el domingo por la mañana, al día siguiente tenían su primer día de clases. La pelirroja se sorprendió mucho al ver el aspecto tan demacrado de la rubia, estaba ojerosa, tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y su mirada, siempre brillante sin importar la situación, ahora estaban apagados, la luz de su mirada parecía haberse escapado, a pesar de todo, Yuzuriha la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Adelante, Marin –Yuzuriha la invitó a pasar.

La pelirroja saludó a Tokusa con un abrazo y después subió hasta la habitación de la rubia, Yuzuriha fue a la cocina por un par de tés helados para luego alcanzar a su amiga. Una vez en la habitación, cerró la puerta y le ofreció la bebida a su amiga.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó la pelirroja de una vez.

-Saga… -Pronunció casi en un murmullo. Lo notó y carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta –Saga se besó con otra chica frente a mí…

-Mi niña… -Marin sujetó la mano de su amiga con ternura –Es un idiota…

-Lo sé –Sonrió pero las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y hasta su mentón, cayendo en sus piernas –También, ocurrió otra cosa, pero no sé cómo decirlo…

-Suéltalo, Yuzu. Así como te venga a la cabeza, dímelo.

-Defteros me besó la noche de la fiesta –Dijo así sin más. Se le notaba en el rostro la angustia y el dolor que le provocaba hacer la confesión.

-¿Cómo pasó? –Preguntó la pelirroja con tranquilidad aun sujetando la mano de su amiga.

Yuzuriha le platicó todo como lo recordaba, sin omitir absolutamente nada, incluso comentó la sensación que le provocó el inesperado contacto. Se le quebraba la voz de vez en vez pero no paró hasta haber contado todo.

-Él y yo no estamos juntos –Confesó Marin –Esa noche rompí con él –Yuzuriha notó la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga y se sintió mal. Se había centrado tanto en su dolor que no había reparado en el hecho de que tal vez su amiga también necesitase consejo y la abrazó con fuerza. A Marin se le escaparon algunas lágrimas pero trató de mantener la compostura.

-¿Por qué sucedió esto? –Preguntó Yuzuriha, se notaba que en verdad necesitaba respuestas, que estaba confundida, dolida y no entendía un carajo de lo que había sucedido.

-No lo sé, Yuzu, pero vamos a salir de ésta como siempre hacemos, juntas –La miró, se le escaparon las lágrimas pero aun así, limpió las de su amiga porque la veía tan destrozada que eso la obligaba a ser aún más fuerte por y para ella.

Detrás de la puerta, Tokusa había escuchado todo. Apretó los puños y salió de su casa hecho un demonio. Sabía en dónde vivía Saga porque tenía compañeras que amaban al hombre y en un par de ocasiones, antes de saber que estaba con su hermana, las acompañó a espiarlo.

Tokusa no era muy alto todavía, tenía escasos quince años y era unos centímetros más bajito que su hermana pero era muy fuerte, estaba en el equipo de judo de su escuela, le gustaba salir a correr, entre otras cosas. En ese momento, con la rabia que tenía encima, hubiera podido levantar un automóvil sin problemas, o tal vez no, pero vaya que estaba enojado.

Recorrió el camino a paso firme, estaba cansado de ver a su hermana triste y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. La casa tenía un garaje bastante amplio y techado, había una motocicleta estacionada, varias refacciones por aquí y por allá y un espacio más grande para un automóvil. A la derecha se encontraban unas escaleras de madera que conducían a la puerta principal de la vivienda. El rubio subió con seguridad y timbró. Esperó casi nada y la puerta se abrió.

-¿Saga? –Preguntó el chico, no era tonto. Sabía que el peliazul tenía un hermano gemelo.

-Sí –Respondió cortante -¿Qué sucede, Tokusa? –Claro, el peliazul conocía al rubio porque lo vio un par de veces, entre ellas, cuando Yuzuriha perdió al bebé.

Impulsivo como era, Tokusa le dio un derechazo a Saga con mucha fuerza. El peliazul lo recibió de lleno y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Cualquiera que hubiera visto la escena, se habría sorprendido al ver caer de esa forma a Saga, que era conocido por ser un muy buen luchador. El rubio se abalanzó sobre el caído y lanzó otro puñetazo que Saga esquivó por lo que su puño se estampó en el suelo.

El mayor, empujó a Tokusa hacia atrás para quitárselo de encima, el menor se fue de espaldas al suelo, momento que aprovechó Saga para levantarse e intentar hablar. No quería golpear a Tokusa.

-¡Basta! –Gritó Saga al ver que el rubio se lanzaba contra él –¡Detente! –Pero el rubio no escuchó y lo embistió con tanta fuerza que fueron a dar contra la mesa de centro de la sala haciendo añicos el cristal.

Saga le dio un puñetazo a Tokusa que le rompió el labio pero eso no lo detuvo. Los dos empezaron a intercambiar golpes fuertes, Saga giró para poner al rubio en el suelo pero él no se dejó y volvió a girar para regresar a la posición inicial. La espalda de ambos estaba herida por los cristales regados en el suelo. Tokusa tomó un gran trozo de cristal, iba a cortarle el cuello al imbécil que había hecho llorar a su hermana.

-¡Te odio! –Gritó pero no pudo mover el brazo, al girar, vio a un hombre idéntico a Saga con una cara de pocos amigos. El señor levantó al joven del brazo y lo apartó de su hijo.

-Te invito a marcharte de mi casa, jovencito –Habló Aspros con severidad. Tokusa se resistió pero Aspros volvió a hablar –O te vas ahora o llamaré a tus padres.

Eso obligó al rubio a tranquilizarse y se marchó sin decir nada.

Aspros ayudó a su hijo a ponerse de pie.

-Veo que por fin se lo dijiste a Yuzuriha.

-No le dije nada, papá –Respondió Saga mientras se sacudía un poco la ropa –No sé por qué vino…

-¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir? –Preguntó con seriedad.

-Eso no te importa –Dijo con total molestia.

Su padre, que casi siempre mantenía la compostura, le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo caer al peliazul.

Marin y Yuzuriha no supieron lo que había sucedido con el pequeño Tokusa y Saga. Ellas siguieron conversando, el vacío en el pecho de la rubia se llenó con la visita de su amiga, aunque volvió apenas ella se fue.

 _Ese día me sentí fuerte, parecía que nada podría hacerme daño mientras ella estuviera conmigo. Sentí que podría atravesar mi último año sin problemas porque Marin no iba a dejarme caer. Estaba muy equivocada._


	20. Chapter 20

**Cap XX. Final**

Durante las primeras semanas de clases, Yuzuriha vio a Defteros en varias ocasiones pero no a Saga, se preocupó pero no se atrevió a preguntarle al moreno por el paradero de su primo. En su lugar, decidió ir a buscarlo una tarde a su casa; cuando llegó fue Kanon quien la atendió.

-Hola, Kanon, ¿está tu hermano? –Preguntó un poco nerviosa.

-No, Yuzuriha –Respondió el ojiazul –Saga no está, debió salir con Defteros a hacer desmanes por ahí. Ya sabes cómo son.

-Oh… Entiendo, sí. Bueno, supongo que le llamaré más tarde –Dijo ella tratando de disimular su decepción.

-Mejor no le llames –Kanon la miró con seriedad –Espera a que él lo haga.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón –Sintió un gran vacío en el estómago –Muchas gracias –Se despidió y se marchó de ahí a paso veloz.

Un par de días después Saga la encontró en los pasillos de la escuela y con un gesto, la invitó a seguirlo. Ella lo hizo, caminó con cautela, tratando de no verse emocionada ni de ninguna forma que la delatara. Él la guió hasta la biblioteca. Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato.

-Ya no quiero verte más –Dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué? –Yuzuriha no pudo evitar su sorpresa por las repentinas palabras del peliazul -¿Por qué?

-Me di cuenta que quiero jugar con otras chicas –Respondió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Saga, no…

-No me seas, Yuzuriha –Interrumpió –Lo nuestro se acabó. No te quiero –La expresión en el rostro de Saga era ilegible. Era como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en una roca.

Ella no dijo nada más, se quitó el anillo y se lo arrojó a la cabeza antes de salir de la biblioteca a toda velocidad, se sentía traicionada. Aun así, esa tarde le envió un texto "quisiera verte mañana en la biblioteca" pero al otro día, no se apareció, así que le llamó y le dejó un mensaje de voz pidiéndole que se encontraran, necesitaba una explicación pero no hubo respuesta. Decidió enviarle un último texto "Te esperaré en tu lugar favorito, si no llegas, me daré por vencida para siempre."

Llegó al pequeño prado junto al río y esperó pacientemente, repasando en su cabeza lo que quería decirle y lo que quería preguntarle. Escuchó una bicicleta acercarse y al girarse se dio cuenta que era él, así que corrió a su encuentro.

-¡No te acerques! –Gritó desde su lugar.

-Saga… -Yuzuriha se detuvo y lo miró con incredulidad.

-Tú y yo nunca fuimos nada y ahora no somos más que extraños –Continuó él desde su lugar –Cada uno seguirá con su vida como si jamás nos hubiésemos conocido –Al terminar, le lanzó el anillo y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Pasaron varias semanas y Yuzuriha parecía estar mejor. Volvió a tener el promedio más alto de la clase y dejó de llamar tanto la atención como hacía antes, aunque el club de fans de Yuzuriha y Marin no desapareció. Las dos llevaban una vida tranquila, como antes y eso a ambas les gustaba.

Para no perder la costumbre, habría otro festival pronto para relajar a los alumnos antes de la temporada de exámenes, una vez más, el grupo de Yuzuriha y Marin estarían a cargo de la comida y volverían a vestirse como _maids_. Obviamente, eso trajo todos los recuerdos de vuelta a la rubia como una cascada pero se tragó sus sentimientos lo mejor que pudo.

Llegaron rumores de que _Black Leather_ la banda de los famosos primos, volvería a tocar y sus nuevas novias estarían ahí para apoyarlos. Aquel chisme llegó en cuestión de minutos a las dos que tuvieron que esconder el dolor que aquello les causaba.

El día del festival llegó. Ambas habían hecho hasta lo imposible por evitar cruzarse con cualquiera de los peliazules y lo habían logrado o eso era lo que les gustaba pensar.

-¡Bienvenidos! –Saludaban las dos cada vez que hombres y mujeres se acercaban al salón de clases que ahora parecía una cafetería.

Los varones no podían borrar las sonrisas de sus rostros o el sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando las hermosas _maids_ les sonreían o los miraban con amabilidad. Yuzuriha hizo una pequeña reverencia para recibir a unos chicos, cuando se levantó dio un pequeño respingo.

Como en cámara lenta, ella alzó la vista y vio acercarse a Saga, con ese caminar imponente y elegante. No llevaba el saco del uniforme, tenía la camisa arremangada, las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, la corbata floja. Defteros caminaba a su lado, con ese andar fuerte y firme, sin corbata, con la camisa desabotonada hasta casi el abdomen. Ninguno la miraba. Ella no pudo apartar la mirada de Saga y su corazón se detuvo cuando ambos pasaron a su lado y ninguno la miró.

 _Si terminar una relación es tan doloroso, entonces no quiero volver a enamorarme jamás._

El rumor de la banda y las novias resultó ser falso. No tocaron pero eso a ella no le importó. Cuando llegó a casa, abrió el cajón de su cómoda, miró el anillo que aún llevaba en el dedo anular izquierdo, luego miró la foto que los cuatro se habían tomado durante el festival de otoño, cerró los ojos y se quitó el anillo, guardándolo en el cajón al igual que la foto. Cerró el cajón y no volvió a abrirlo.

Marin había tenido un encuentro similar con el moreno pero no se lo comentó a Yuzuriha, a decir verdad, ninguna había comentado a la otra sobre eso. Se habían limitado a hacer tareas, estudiar y empezar la búsqueda de universidades. Yuzuriha aún no sabía qué carrera elegiría, era una decisión importante, así que quería meditarla lo más posible, por otro lado, Marin ya había decidido que estudiaría educación infantil en una universidad casi del otro lado del país, así que esos serían sus últimos meses con la rubia, a no ser que ocurriese un milagro y Yuzuriha decidiera estudiar algo en esa misma universidad.

Ambas buscaron tutoría para el examen de admisión que se acercaba. Eran muy inteligentes pero sabían que necesitarían ayuda extra si querían tener más oportunidad de aprobar el examen con buena puntuación. Iban a tutorías todos los días después de clases. Terminaban agotadas pero por lo menos mantenían la mente ocupada para no pensar en los peliazules aunque, al llegar la noche, las dos recordaban todo lo que habían luchado tanto por retener.

Una noche, después de la tutoría, caminó hasta su casa. Se había despedido de su amiga justo en el portón de la escuela. La graduación estaba cerca y la partida sería inminente. Se quedara en esa universidad o no, de todos modos, dejaría el pueblo. Tocó el timbre.

-Marin –Dijo él al verla y la abrazó –Gracias por venir.

Ella se separó apenas para mirarlo y volvió a abrazarlo.

-No sé si pueda verte después, por eso vine ahora –Habló aun aferrándose a él.

-Lo sé… -Él apoyó el mentón en la cabeza de la pelirroja para luego hundir el rostro en sus cabellos.

-Tienes que cuidarte. No estaré aquí para ayudarte, lo intentaré pero tienes que cuidarte en mi ausencia –Pidió ella.

Se quedaron así un rato, abrazados. Ninguno quería despedirse. Faltaban un par de meses para la graduación, solamente unas semanas para los exámenes de admisión, aun así, aunque el tiempo se les venía encima, no querían despedirse.

-Vete a casa –Dijo él separándose un poco de ella –Me cuidaré y esperaré a que vuelvas. Tendrás mucho que contarme –Él sonrió pero sus ojos no lo hicieron. Estaba triste, deprimido.

-Prometo llamarte pronto –Ella lo soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Te quiero mucho, pelirroja –Besó su mejilla y se separó de ella.

-Te quiero mucho, Saga –Ella volvió a abrazarlo y se marchó.


	21. Chapter 21

**Cap XXI. Secretos.**

Yuzuriha había decidido por fin que estudiaría medicina. No sabía qué especialidad quería pero eso era lo de menos. Tomaría las clases de tronco común durante los primeros semestres y después decidiría la especialidad o tal vez cambiaría de carrera, eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. Si era necesario, buscaría un trabajo de medio tiempo para ayudar con los gastos si resultaba que medicina no era para ella.

Marin estaba tranquila, las dos habían estudiado con el "viejo" Kardia. En realidad no era viejo, solamente tenía veinte años, era ex alumno del colegio en el que las amigas estudiaban y había decidido ayudarles pues estaba aburrido y necesitaba hacer algo diferente.

-Marin Marin, te irá muy bien en ese examen. Estás preparada, tendrás un lugar garantizado en esa universidad, te lo puedo asegurar –Kardia sonrió con orgullo, no de ella, sino de él pues sin su "prodigioso cerebro y técnicas infalibles de enseñanza" la pelirroja no tendría oportunidad.

-Yuzu, tú no te quedas atrás –Sonrió aún más. Estaba muy contento –Vengan y denle un fuerte abrazo al gran y adorable tío Kardia –Estiró los brazos y esperó a que las dos le dieran ese merecido abrazo.

Ambas sonrieron y le obedecieron. Muchas personas no dejaban de llamarle engreído, odioso y arrogante, pero ellas dos lo querían mucho. Era un tipo difícil de tratar pero por alguna extraña razón ellas dos habían conectado con él, lo querían como un hermano mayor y él las protegía siempre.

Yuzuriha buscó a Saga entre la gente que iba a presentar el examen pero no pudo verlo, ni a él ni a Defteros, una parte de ella se sintió aliviada pero otra, una mucho más profunda, sintió un dolor intenso.

-No, no pienses en tonterías –Se dijo y sacudió la cabeza como si así lograra borrar la preocupación –Necesitas concentrarte, es tu futuro –Volvió a decir y continuó repitiéndolo como un mantra hasta que estuvo dentro del aula con el examen en el escritorio.

Marin no dijo nada, ella debió presentarse en otra aula al final del corredor. Era la primera vez en diecisiete años que se separaban y parecía una especie de presagio, o esa fue la impresión que le dio. Había empezado a sentirse mal por mentirle a su amiga, le costaba trabajo dormir y cuando al fin lo lograba, tenía pesadillas. La culpa la consumía pero no estaba lista para decirle nada aún, debía respetar los deseos de Saga. El examen comenzó así que tuvo que ponerle freno a esos pensamientos.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas cuando al fin terminaron de responder el examen. Yuzuriha y Marin caminaron por el largo pasillo en silencio.

-¡Yuzuriha! –La aludida giró y se encontró con un sonriente Kanon que se acercaba a grandes pasos -¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó al llegar con ella.

-Estoy bien –Respondió amablemente –No sabía que estarías aquí.

-¡Claro que sí! –Dijo –Quiero ir a la universidad aunque no lo parezca.

Las miradas de Marin y Kanon se cruzaron por unos segundos, como si compartieran un secreto mortal pero de inmediato apartaron la vista del otro.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas estudiar? –Preguntó Yuzuriha mientras retomaban la caminata.

-Biología marina –Respondió el gemelo con orgullo –Estamos en una zona costera y me encanta el mar y la vida que hay en él, así que quiero aprovecharlo.

-No abandonarías el pueblo –Intervino Marin con tranquilidad.

-No tengo ganas de abandonar mi hogar –Kanon miró a Marin, Yuzuriha pudo notar una pizca de dolor en sus ojos pero no entendió bien la razón así que no quiso preguntar -¿Al final ustedes qué decidieron?

-Quisiera entrar a medicina –Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, Kanon sonrió también, parecía aliviado aunque eso tampoco tendría sentido según ella.

-Yo estudiaré Educación Infantil –Terció la pelirroja.

-Entiendo. Son carreras interesantes, sé que Marin quiere ir a la universidad que está al otro lado del país, ¿y tú?

-Bueno, medicina está en esa universidad y en la de la ciudad. Tengo varias opciones pero me gustaría ir con Marin –Yuzuriha le sonrió a su amiga, ella le sonrió también pero no por mucho tiempo.

-Parecen estar unidas por el ombligo, ¿eh? –Kanon sonrió un poco pero no dejó de mirar a Marin con insistencia.

En ese instante, Kardia apareció y se llevó a la rubia a tomar un helado para festejar su gran esfuerzo. Los otros dos rechazaron la invitación, siguieron a Kardia y a Yuzuriha con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron unos metros más adelante.

-¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir? –El gemelo preguntó apenas ellos dos desaparecieron de su campo de visión, tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Eso no es algo que me concierna a mí y lo sabes, Kanon. Qué más quisiera que habérselo dicho cuando lo supe –La pelirroja intentó defenderse –Es tu hermano el que debe hacerlo.

-Sabes que él nunca lo hará –Replicó con molestia –Ella no se merece esto. Debe saberlo.

-¡Ya lo sé! –Marin perdió la compostura -¡¿Crees que me divierte esto?! Pero él me pidió específicamente que no dijera nada, igual que hizo contigo y con Defteros. ¡Yo no quiero herirla! –Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas –Sabes perfectamente que no deseo verla lastimada…

-Lo sé –Kanon abrazó a la pelirroja que se echó a llorar en sus brazos sin control –Tal vez lo mejor sea que jamás lo sepa…

-Estás gorda –Le dijo Kardia a Yuzuriha mientras la veía comer helado –Estás cachetona –El mayor apretó las mejillas de la rubia.

-¡Oye! –Golpeó la mano de Kardia para que la soltara –No estoy gorda. El gordo y feo eres tú –Lo miró con fingida molestia.

-Tranquila, tranquila. No vayas a asesinarme –Kardia alzó ambas manos como muestra de su rendición pero ella lo pateó en la espinilla.

-Feo… -Ella hizo un puchero, él se quejó por la patada y ella sonrió con discreción antes de volver a disfrutar su postre.

A Yuzuriha le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Kardia. Él era un buen tipo y siempre la hacía reír, desde que Marin había terminado su relación con Defteros se había alejado de ella, así que Kardia ocupaba su lugar y, de alguna forma, llenaba el vacío de su pecho, por lo menos hasta que volvía a casa y debía enfrentarse a los recuerdos que reprimía durante todo el día.

Kardia también se llevaba bien con Tokusa y se había convertido en su tutor de matemáticas. El peliazul ya era como parte de la familia de Yuzuriha, aunque ella había dejado muy en claro que eran solamente amigos y nada más.

 _Él era un buen hombre pero yo no estaba preparada para volver a amar a nadie, el simple hecho de pensar en ello me hacía doler el pecho pero Kardia lo entendió. Él era atento, era cariñoso, era ese hermano mayor que siempre deseé tener._

Yuzuriha a veces se encontraba con Saga en los pasillos de la escuela pero cada vez eran menos frecuentes. Al que se encontraba mucho más seguido era a Defteros, en varias ocasiones notó que tenía intenciones de acercarse pero ella ponía distancia y se marchaba de ahí. Se sentía incómoda cerca de él pues, aunque él no tuviera recuerdos de esa noche, ella sí y no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Ella podía notar la expresión de dolor en el rostro del moreno cada vez que ella se alejaba o cada vez que Marin se aparecía para conversar con su amiga.

 _La vida como la conocía estaba cambiando. Mi familia se había destruido en cuestión de semanas, lo había perdido todo pero tenía que seguir avanzando. Era la opción correcta, o por lo menos fue lo que me pareció correcto en ese momento._


	22. Chapter 22

**Cap XXII. Dejarte ir.**

Los resultados de los exámenes llegaron casi dos semanas antes de la graduación. Como era de esperarse, Marin entró sin problemas a la universidad que quería. Yuzuriha no entró en esa universidad pero sí en la universidad del estado que estaba a varias horas de distancia del pueblo y la obligarían a mudarse pero no le importaba demasiado, a decir verdad, se sentía aliviada pues habría tierra de por medio entre ella y sus recuerdos. Kanon entró sin problemas a Biología Marina. Las mujeres tenían sentimientos encontrados respecto a lo que ahora les deparaba el futuro. Estaban felices, claro estaba, habían logrado uno de sus objetivos a corto plazo pero también significaba que no se verían tan seguido, que tal vez perderían contacto y que no estarían para la otra como solía ser siempre.

La noticia había golpeado a la rubia mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado, así que se recluyó en ella misma como no había hecho en años. Salió de su casa al atardecer, hacía algo de frío así que tomó la bufanda que la madre de Saga le había regalado, se la puso y caminó hasta una colina a la que alguna vez había ido con Saga. Claro, aquél lugar le llenaba la mente de recuerdos pero no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, un espacio donde se sintiera de verdad sola para lidiar con sus pensamientos. Subió despacio, sujetó con fuerza la bufanda con la mano derecha y con la izquierda cerró su abrigo. Le costó algo de trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos por el viento pero al final llegó a la cima. Había un gran árbol, se sentó con la espalda recargada en el tronco, abrazó las piernas contra su pecho y escondió los labios y la nariz tras la bufanda. Tenía una vista hermosa del mar y del pueblo entero. Las olas rompían contra las rocas creando una melodía suave, llena de melancolía.

-Eres tú… -Le había dicho ella la última vez que hablaron –Siempre fuiste tú –repitió tratando de contener las lágrimas y hacerle entender que lo amaba.

-No. No soy yo. –Cada palabra salió con claridad, con pausa, como si ahora fuese él quien deseaba hacerle entender –Nunca fui yo.

-No digas mentiras –Repitió ella al borde del llanto –Lo que vivimos no fue coincidencia, lo sabes.

-Ya basta –Cortó de tajo –La vida sigue. Si crees que encontraste en mí el amor y que yo era perfecto, no quiero ni imaginar lo que será cuando conozcas a quien de verdad lo sea –Sus ojos parecían vacíos.

-Saga…

-Las relaciones nacen, se desarrollan y mueren y la nuestra está muerta –Dijo con frialdad.

-No digas eso, yo te amo…

-Basta ya, Yuzuriha. Lo nuestro se acabó y no quiero volver contigo. Ni ahora ni después. Nosotros nunca fuimos nada. Se terminó. Si pudiese borrarte de mi memoria, lo haría… –Y cortó la llamada.

Ella apretó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza negando con insistencia como si quisiera mandar a volar sus palabras. No lo entendía, no sabía cómo había ocurrido todo aquello y le dolía. "No soy yo. Nunca fui yo." Aquellas palabras taladraban sus recuerdos sin control, era como si la apuñalaran una y otra vez.

Yuzuriha trató de borrar esos recuerdos de su mente pero le resultaba imposible, era como intentar borrar su propia identidad. Se sentía inútil, muy débil y no tenía con quien hablarlo. Estaba ahí sentada, sola, esperando que el viento se llevara todos esos malos recuerdos, que arrancara a Saga de su mente, de su corazón, de su alma. Pasó varias horas ahí, tratando de no pensar en nada pero no lo logró. Recordó con precisión la suavidad de los labios de Saga, el ligero olor a tabaco que desprendía su cabello, lo tersa que era la piel de su rostro, la profundidad de sus ojos verdes que reflejaban los suyos, la forma perfecta en la que sus manos encajaban, lo bien que se sentía estar a su lado, lo perfecto que era. Las lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos, su nariz enrojeció al igual que sus mejillas. Estaba molesta, estaba triste. Anocheció y bajó lentamente de la colina. Estar sola con su soledad no le había servido de mucho, tal vez incluso la había perjudicado un poco.

Al llegar a casa, tuvo una cena tranquila con su familia, ellos no preguntaron mucho y ella no habló demasiado. Le deseó buenas noches a sus padres y a Tokusa y subió a su habitación. Se duchó, se puso el pijama y se fue a la cama. Al día siguiente tenía mucho que hacer en la escuela.

Se encontró con Marin a la hora del almuerzo. Ambas se habían evitado durante varios días pero se acercaba la graduación y por ende, también la amarga despedida. Comieron en silencio un buen rato hasta que Marin rompió el silencio.

-¿Me ayudarás a empacar? –preguntó sin alzar la vista de su medio emparedado.

-Claro que sí –respondió Yuzuriha sin dudarlo –No deberías preguntarlo.

-Hace tanto que no hablamos como antes, que honestamente tenía miedo de preguntarlo.

-Eres mi hermana –replicó Yuzuriha –Aunque pasemos una década o dos sin hablar, siempre me tendrás a tu lado. Si me llamas, correré a tu lado.

-Lo sé, pero a veces tengo dudas y se siente bien saber que aún te tengo a mi lado –la pelirroja agarró la mano derecha de su amiga y la apretó suavemente.

-Estaré siempre contigo… -repitió la rubia.

Terminaron el almuerzo, Yuzuriha pidió a Marin que se adelantara pues tenía algo que hacer antes de ir a clase. Yuzuriha caminó en sentido contrario de su salón de clases, salió del edificio y se encaminó a la biblioteca. Ese lugar era especial para ella a pesar de todo. Subió, saludó a la bibliotecaria y se dirigió a la última fila de libreros. Ahí, apoyado en la pared, había un pizarrón. Yuzuriha contempló todo a su alrededor, respiró profundo llenando sus pulmones del delicioso aroma a libros. Tomó la tiza y escribió en una esquina "¿Eres feliz?". Suspiró, dejó la tiza y se retiró a su salón de clases sin mirar atrás.

Ese día presentaron un par de exámenes de álgebra y filosofía, los últimos del semestre. Lo que restaba de la semana lo ocuparían en hacer reparaciones a los salones, entrega de documentos y de algunos trabajos pendientes para alumnos de otros grados. Yuzuriha divisó a Defteros entre la multitud, aunque realmente nunca fue un problema encontrarlo, él destacaba mucho. Quiso acercarse pero se detuvo al ver que Saga caminaba a su lado. Tragó, agarró el brazo izquierdo de Marin y la llevó por otro lado. Ella no dijo nada pero sabía perfectamente la razón del cambio tan repentino en la actitud de Yuzuriha.

El viernes llegó y con ello la ceremonia de graduación. Sentados en el auditorio, los alumnos que se graduaban recibieron una plática motivacional de parte del director del instituto. Todos escuchaban con mucha atención, sus vidas cambiarían, dejarían ya de ser unos niños, que las decisiones que tomaran ahora tendrían mucho más peso en su vida y que debían dejar las niñerías y enfrentar la vida con valor y coraje. En ese instante, Yuzuriha giró un poco hacia la fila contigua, buscó con la mirada a Saga pero su lugar estaba vacío. Ella sintió un vacío en el estómago, Defteros la miró y le sonrió apenas, Yuzuriha respondió el saludo y volvió a su posición original.

El evento terminó con mucho revuelo y una ronda de aplausos para los recién graduados. Todos se marcharon, excepto Defteros, esperó a que las dos mujeres salieran y las alcanzó.

-Hola –Saludó con voz firme pero su lenguaje corporal lo delató; estaba muy nervioso.

-Hola, Defteros –Saludó Yuzuriha. El moreno la miró a ella y después a Marin, Yuzuriha entendió la indirecta –Volveré en un momento. Debo ir a hacer algo.

Ambos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre la multitud. Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato.

No sabía la razón pero decidió ir a la biblioteca una última vez. Estaba vacía. Se encaminó hacia el pizarrón y, debajo de su pregunta, encontró una respuesta que la dejó paralizada "Fui muy feliz." Eso era todo y sin duda, era la letra de Saga.

-Estuviste aquí… -Murmuró y se mordió el labio para no llorar. Recordó en ese instante, una de aquellas veces que se encontraron en la biblioteca para estudiar. Era un día soleado, él no llevaba el saco. Yuzuriha había dicho alguna tontería y él sonrió con mucha alegría y la despeinó. Ella había quedado impresionada por el gesto tan lindo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo besó.

-Estuviste aquí… -Repitió mirando con detenimiento las palabras escritas ahí.

-Sé que te irás la semana que viene –Dijo Defteros.

-Así es –Marin lo miró fijamente, haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara levemente.

-Me gustaría saber si puedo pasar contigo tu último día aquí…

-Yo… -Marin dudó, lo había echado de menos pero no quería darle esperanzas.

-Será como amigos, solamente quiero pasar ese día contigo –Fingió una sonrisa bonachona –Quien sabe cuándo te volveré a ver, ¿no? –Mostró los colmillos por un segundo.

-Lo pensaré –Respondió Marin.

En ese instante llegó Yuzuriha y ambas se marcharon dejando a Defteros solo. Él miró al cielo, suspiró y fue a encontrarse con Saga.


	23. Chapter 23

**Cap XXIII. Perdiendo el control.**

Al final Marin había decidido salir con Defteros. Ya tenía las maletas y algunas cajas listas para mudarse. Estaba nerviosa y Yuzuriha lo sabía, por lo que había sido la rubia quien la animó para que saliera con él a divertirse. A pesar de todo, Yuzu sabía lo mucho que Marin se divertía cuando estaba con el moreno. Tal vez por eso le gustaba que estuvieran juntos, porque él la hacía reír y no había nada mejor que eso para Yuzuriha.

Marin estaba nerviosa, a pesar de todo, no había dejado de querer al moreno y lo echaba mucho de menos pero no quería decirle eso a Yuzuriha. Conocía bien su situación y no deseaba provocarle ningún tipo de dolor. Defteros fue por ella a su casa, iba bien vestido, por lo menos sin ropa con agujeros y parecía haberse bañado, incluso parecía que había intentado peinarse. El moreno sonrió al verla.

-Estás preciosa… -Dijo embobado al ver a Marin. Sí, iba vestida bastante normal, pero para él se veía divina.

-Para nada… -Ella se sonrojó sin querer –Tú también te ves bien, grandote.

Defteros sonrió enseñando los colmillos y le pidió que fuera con él. Ambos caminaron un largo rato hasta la playa, el día estaba nublado pero no pensaba nadar ni nada, solamente dar un paseo con ella, hacer algo especial para que se llevara un hermoso recuerdo de su último día en casa.

-¿Entonces al final estudiarás gastronomía? –Preguntó la pelirroja. Ella sabía que, la segunda pasión de Defteros, después de la batería era cocinar. Él le había confesado varias veces que, a pesar de lo que sus padres querían y sus coqueteos con la ingeniería, cocinar era lo que realmente le hacía feliz y Marin lo sabía y lo recordaba.

-Sí –Dijo sin mirarla –Al final mis padres entendieron que lo haría con o sin su permiso y no les quedó otra opción que apoyarme –Se encogió un poco de hombros como restándole importancia.

Los padres de Defteros eran bastante especiales, no tan estrictos como los de Saga pero vaya que eran muy rectos. El padre del moreno era un hombre bastante alto, moreno y de cabello grisáceo, tal vez por la edad, su nombre era Hasgard. Él trabajaba en una famosa compañía de automóviles a unas horas del pueblo así que casi no estaba en casa. Su madre, Violate, era también alta, rozando el un metro setenta y cinco, de piel un poco más blanca y cabello largo y negro. Ella era dueña de un gimnasio en el pueblo y además era entrenadora física, por lo que tenía un cuerpo espectacular. Marin ya los conocía pues su madre solía ir al gimnasio "Behemoth" aunque fue hasta que Defteros y Marin comenzaron a salir que los conoció oficialmente. Ninguno de los dos quería truncar los sueños de su hijo pero tampoco querían que se marchara del país, cosa que pasaría indudablemente si decidía seguir el camino de la música o de la cocina. Al final el moreno se había salido con la suya.

-¿Te irás a la capital? –Preguntó Marin buscando su mirada y sin poder ocultar su preocupación –Pero…

-Descuida –La interrumpió –Hay una escuela aquí que es bastante buena. Esa fue la única condición que mis viejos pusieron para dejarme hacer esto. Al final… –Sonrió apenas y la miró a la cara por primera vez durante su paseo –No puedo irme… Soy incapaz de hacerlo… -La angustia que destilaban sus ojos verdes y que no concordaba con la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, era tan notoria que a Marin se le encogió el corazón.

-Lamento tener que irme… -Dijo Marin con mucha pena –Me encantaría poder quedarme…

-No –Interrumpió de nuevo –Esto es lo que debes hacer. Es lo que tienes que hacer –Hizo énfasis en ese "tienes". Marin sintió que la garganta se le cerraba –Es lo que yo quiero que hagas, lo que él quiere para ti. Para ti y para ella.

Marin no aguantó más y abrazó al moreno con fuerza, escondió el rostro en su pecho y echó a llorar mientras murmuraba mil y un maldiciones porque no entendía por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ellos, por qué todo se iba a la mierda, por qué no podían hacer nada para cambiar la situación. Defteros la abrazó y enredó los dedos en sus rojizos cabellos. El moreno era bastante alto para su edad, por lo que era muy probable que por lo menos llegara al 1.80 en el poco tiempo que le quedaba de crecimiento. Se atrevió a besar su cabeza.

Definitivamente las cosas estaban resultando mal, todos los planes que hizo con Yuzuriha se habían ido al carajo y se sentía impotente por no poder ayudar a nadie. Lo único que le quedaba era irse al otro lado del país a estudiar algo que siempre quiso y alejarse de todo el dolor causado durante esos últimos años.

Los dos se quedaron así un rato, él esperaba que ella se calmara y ella necesitaba descargar toda su tristeza y frustración en los brazos de un chico que había sido su pilar durante momentos difíciles, incluso cuando las cosas no estaban a su favor. Y había tenido que recurrir a él solamente porque Yuzuriha había sido golpeada de forma tan brutal por la vida que molestarla con sus cosas no era opción. Defteros lo entendía. Eran cómplices de una mentira y sabía que aquello la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, lo sabía porque él también mentía y huía de la verdad que destrozaría todo cuando saliera a la luz.

Yuzuriha tendría un par de semanas más antes de tener que empacar y hacer preparativos para irse, era la ventaja de ir a una universidad relativamente más cercana. De igual forma ya había empezado a guardar algunas cosas, no planeaba llevarse demasiado para que el viaje fuera más relajado y ligero. Se la pasaba bastante tiempo encerrada en su habitación y solamente bajaba para comer y cenar con su familia, aunque no era como si se estuviera perdiendo de gran cosa. Últimamente todo lo que pasaba durante las cenas eran discusiones entre sus padres. La rubia toleraba tan poco la situación que incluso durante la cena lo único que hacía era comer en silencio y pensar en sus cosas, aislándose de todos. ¿Cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo su vida diese un vuelco tan grande? Ojalá Marin estuviera ahí con ella, por un momento pensó en llamarle pero su amiga necesitaba un día con Defteros, ella necesitaba verlo, hablar con él, arreglarlo todo y buscar con él la felicidad que a ella le había sido negada. Mientras Marin estuviera contenta, Yuzuriha sobreviviría sin problemas.

Tokusa y ella apenas hablaban pero eso había sido decisión de ella. Había presenciado lo mucho que sus problemas habían afectado a su hermano menor así que ya pasaba olímpicamente de hacerlo partícipe de sus cosas personales. Claro, si él necesitaba un favor, ella le ayudaba con gusto pero otros temas se habían vuelto intocables y Tokusa tampoco la presionaba, no después de que hubiera ido a golpear a Saga por escuchar llorar a su hermana. Aun así, él quería ayudarle a empacar, sabía que no la vería tan seguido y que, al haber escogido una carrera tan complicada como lo era medicina, su tiempo libre quedaría reducido al mínimo. A veces tenía ganas de ir de nuevo a buscar a Saga y pedirle que hablara con Yuzuriha, que volviera con ella porque había sido testigo de lo mucho que se amaban, pero también pensaba que si su hermana se enteraba, lo odiaría toda la vida; a ella no le gustaba que nadie se entrometiera en su vida privada, pero sobre todo, lo que menos quería era que Saga volviera con ella solamente por lástima, eso sería todavía peor.

Esa noche de nuevo la casa se llenó de gritos y reproches durante la cena. Yuzuriha entonces perdió la paciencia, golpeó la mesa con ambas manos atrayendo al instante la atención de sus padres y Tokusa.

-Me voy de aquí –Sentenció con voz firme y fuerte. Subió a su habitación y comenzó a empacar.


	24. Chapter 24

**Cap XXIV. Hasta pronto.**

Yuzuriha iba pasando algunas fotos familiares que tenía guardadas en el móvil, algunas eran de cuando ella era niña, otras de cuando era un poco más grande. Miró con detenimiento cada una de las fotos y una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en sus labios.

 _Cuando me marché aquella noche, no tenía idea del daño que causaría a todos, pero yo no podía soportarlo más y decidí que era lo mejor. Fue lo más impulsivo que hice durante toda mi vida, por lo menos hasta ese instante._

En el momento en el que Yuzuriha se apareció en la casa de Marin, mochila al hombro, la pelirroja supo que algo grave debió suceder pues su amiga jamás había huido de casa. Yuzuriha no lloraba, no decía nada pero se le notaba afectada por lo que fuese que hubiera sucedido en casa. Marin la acogió en casa esa noche y no le importó que la rubia viera a un Defteros semi desnudo dormido en su cama. Marin le contó que durante su paseo, una cosa llevó a la otra y ya no era virgen y por esa razón el moreno estaba ahí dormido. Fue la primera vez que la rubia vio a su amiga sonrojarse, tartamudear y simplemente dejar de lado esa fría máscara que ocultaba siempre sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sí, por un instante se sintió celosa pero fue más su alegría por saber que ellos dos al fin habían arreglado sus diferencias.

Los padres de Marin, empresarios exitosos, casi nunca estaban en casa y, convenientemente, durante esa semana estarían fuera del país, razón por la que Marin había decidido llevar a Defteros a su casa y por la que ahora le decía a Yuzuriha que podía quedarse hasta que se sintiera mejor. Lo que más quería era quedarse con su mejor amiga pero tenía que ir a la universidad. Se había ofrecido a dejarlo todo para quedarse a su lado pero Yuzuriha le pidió que no lo hiciera y que, si perdía el autobús por quedarse con ella, jamás la perdonaría, por lo que la pelirroja no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso.

Ambas se quedaron despiertas casi hasta el amanecer, comieron helado, frituras, emparedados y todo lo que se les ocurrió mientras recordaban sus aventuras. No era un adiós definitivo pero se sentía como el fin de una era, habían convivido casi quince años juntas, eran inseparables y esto sería lo más lejos que estarían la una de la otra desde que comenzaron su amistad. Ninguna quería ponerse sentimental, así que cambiaron las lágrimas por las risas.

A eso de las 8 de la mañana, cuando las amigas llevaban un par de horas dormidas, Defteros despertó con una enorme sonrisa. Se vistió y decidió sorprender a su chica con un delicioso desayuno. Bajó las escaleras y la encontró a ella y a Yuzuriha dormidas en cada sofá. Se puso nervioso pero de igual forma se metió a la cocina. Ahora tenía otro motivo para esforzarse y consentir a esas dos mujeres. Por lo que sabía, Marin tenía que irse a más tardar a las tres de la tarde pero él debía ir a casa de Saga lo más pronto posible, así que puso manos a la obra.

Decidió preparar un batido de fresa, pancakes, huevos revueltos y tostadas con mermelada, no era un desayuno gourmet pero se esforzó mucho. Silbaba _Náufrago_ de _Sober_ mientras cocinaba y ese era un hábito que tenía. Defteros puso la mesa, sirvió todo y lo decoró lo mejor que pudo para luego acercarse a Marin.

-Cariño… -La besó en la mejilla –El desayuno está listo –Murmuró con una voz totalmente dulce. Marin se removió inquieta –Vamos, dormilona comamos algo…

-Cinco minutos más… -Pidió ella con voz adormilada.

-No puedo, linda –Dijo, miró a Yuzuriha que seguía dormida y luego acercó los labios a la oreja de Marin –Tengo que ir a ver a Saga, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo si quiero estar a tiempo para acompañarte…

Yuzuriha se movió al escuchar los murmullos así que Defteros calló y volvió a besar a Marin.

-Voy… -Dijo la pelirroja al final. Se levantó con pesadez y decidió dejar dormir a Yuzuriha, a final de cuentas lo necesitaba.

La pareja desayunó tranquila, lo poco que conversaron fue en voz baja para evitar despertar a la rubia que seguía dormida. Cuando terminaron, él se despidió de Marin con un largo beso y prometió volver a tiempo para llevarla a la estación.

A las dos y media en punto Defteros tocó a su puerta, no les llevaría mucho tiempo llegar a la estación de autobuses, además él llevaba el auto de su madre. A los dieciséis él y Saga sacaron el permiso de conducir y ambos ahora esperaban cumplir la mayoría de edad para sacar el carnet. Los tres guardaron las valijas de Marin en el maletero, ya que el resto se lo enviarían sus padres por correo. Yuzuriha no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda al ir en el asiento trasero pues veía a Defteros y a Marin ser discretamente cariñosos. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró por la ventanilla.

Al llegar a la estación, les dio espacio para despedirse ya que ella quería ser la última en ver a Marin, abrazarla y decirle que la extrañaría entre otras cosas. Se mentalizó para no llorar pero ambas fallaron terriblemente y de inmediato se volvieron un mar de lágrimas aunque no estaban tristes por la misma razón.

Defteros llevó a Yuzuriha de vuelta a casa de Marin por instrucciones de la pelirroja. El viaje fue muy silencioso, ambos querían decir todo pero nada salía de sus bocas. En más de una ocasión, él estuvo a punto de soltar la verdad que le presionaba el pecho pero tenía que honrar esa promesa por lo que decidió ya no intentar iniciar una plática.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer…? –Preguntó Defteros cuando la ayudó a bajar del coche.

-No sé si sea buena idea…

-No es nada, puedo quedarme un poco más contigo. Me quedaré en silencio si eso es lo que quieres –Defteros la miró, sintió unas ganas tremendas de abrazarla y de nuevo esa sensación de querer sincerarse le invadió. Abrió la boca pero Yuzuriha habló primero.

-De acuerdo, me vendrá bien algo de compañía aunque no es necesario que hablemos si no quieres –Intentó sonreír pero falló terriblemente. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos al igual que su nariz, todo producto del llanto.

-Entonces cocinaré algo delicioso –Dijo él con una enorme sonrisa bonachona que mostraba sus colmillos.

Ambos pasaron un largo rato juntos, comieron en silencio y miraron un poco la televisión. Mantuvieron las conversaciones al mínimo, siempre tratando de que Marin fuese el centro de las mismas para evitar tocar algún tema que le hiciera daño. Yuzuriha elogió las habilidades culinarias de Defteros. Se alegró mucho al saber que seguiría su pasión pero de inmediato cambió el tema pues la tentación de preguntarle al moreno sobre Saga y sus planes era demasiado grande.

Estaban a la mitad de una conversación acerca de todas las veces que Marin la había defendido durante su infancia y parte de su adolescencia cuando el móvil de Defteros sonó. Los ojos de la rubia se posaron sin quererlo en la pantalla iluminada que mostraba el nombre de Saga. Yuzuriha sintió que el corazón se le detenía y casi pudo percibir como su alma caía al suelo, como una prenda que la dejaba al desnudo. Un hormigueo intenso le llenó el cuerpo. Todo eso pasó en apenas unos segundos pero para ella casi fueron horas, así lo sintió. Defteros se levantó para poder contestar.

Yuzuriha de pronto pareció perder los sentidos, pero antes de que todo se volviese negro, lo último que escuchó fue un _"No puede ponerse peor, iré para allá ahora mismo. Si se muere lo mato."_


	25. Chapter 25

**Cap XXV. Planes.**

La transición de la preparatoria a la universidad fue mucho más complicada de lo que había esperado. Siempre tenía mucho que leer, mucho que estudiar, mucho que hacer. Estaba emocionada porque estudiaba lo que quería pero era bastante más difícil de lo que se había imaginado. La única ventaja era que no estaba sola pues Kardia, su tutor, también estaba en esa universidad. A veces salían o se reunían cuando ella estaba en la biblioteca. Kardia la hacía reír mucho y, a pesar de lo mucho que peleaban, eso era mejor que estar sola y tener que hacer nuevos amigos.

Kardia siempre lograba convencerla para ir con él, aunque ella se desquitaba leyendo o repasando sus apuntes durante gran parte del tiempo que pasaban juntos.. Eso sacaba al hombre de quicio y empezaba a molestarla hasta que ella le daba un librazo o un cuadernazo en cualquier parte del cuerpo que pudiera. Pasaban tantas horas juntos diariamente que en poco tiempo comenzaron las habladurías y los chismes que ya los tenían fichados como pareja, aunque solamente eran buenos amigos.

Así transcurrieron los primeros seis meses; cuando Yuzuriha se dio cuenta, ya era diciembre y era momento de volver a casa. El poner todos esos kilómetros de distancia entre ella y el lugar que la vio nacer, ayudó a que estuviera más tranquila, que sus pesadillas cesaran, igual que sus ataques de pánico y ansiedad. Hasta que llegó la hora de volver para las fiestas. No quería volver pero saber que Marin estaría ahí cuando ella llegara le animó bastante. Su plan era llegar, ver a Marin y luego ir al jardín donde ella y Saga habían prometido ir cada año a visitar a su bebé nonato. Sus padres intentaban mostrarse más civilizados cuando ella estaba cerca pero a Yuzuriha no le interesaba mucho estar ahí, si volvía a casa era única y exclusivamente por su hermano.

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía si iba a encontrarse a Saga o no, no imaginaba cómo reaccionaría si se encontraban, pero no quería seguir imaginándolo y provocarse un ataque difícil de controlar. Respiró hondo y trató de dormir un poco.

-¡Te eché tanto de menos! –Dijo Yuzuriha abrazando con fuerza a su amiga que la abrazó de la misma forma. Habían hablado todos los días hasta que las tareas y otros deberes comenzaron a tomar todo su tiempo y evitaron que se comunicaran con tanta frecuencia.

-Te ves muy bien –Dijo Marin sin soltar a su amiga.

-Tú también –Respondió Yuzuriha tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Parece que ha sido una eternidad desde la última vez que hablamos –Marin al final se separó de ella –Parece que creciste un poco.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

Ambas sonrieron y caminaron juntas hasta el parque. Ahí se sentaron y hablaron durante horas acerca de los nuevos retos que se les presentaban diariamente en la universidad. Los cambios eran bastante visibles para la otra, Yuzuriha parecía un poco más centrada y seria y Marin tenía un modo de hablar mucho más propio, además de que comenzaba a vestirse con ropa un poco más holgada y cómoda o por lo menos las blusas parecían mucho más sueltas que antes.

-Habrá una pequeña reunión para la víspera de Navidad en mi casa, irá Defteros y algunos compañeros de la universidad que viven también en el pueblo, ¿quieres venir? –Preguntó la pelirroja con algo de esperanza.

-No lo sé… Yo… Bueno, honestamente yo quería pasar el día contigo –Se sinceró la rubia.

-Estarás conmigo… Pero te entiendo si no quieres venir, no voy a obligarte.

-Lo pensaré y te aviso.

-Aunque sea que estés un rato estará bien. Y te aseguro que al día siguiente seré toda tuya y también en año nuevo.

-¿Lo prometes? –Preguntó Yuzuriha levantando el meñique.

-Lo prometo –Marin selló la promesa entrelazando su meñique con el de su amiga.

Defteros, Saga, Marin y Kanon se reunieron esa tarde. Los tres le habían insistido a Saga que llamara a Yuzuriha pues, de acuerdo con ellos, necesitaba saber la verdad pero él, necio como siempre, se negó rotundamente. Defteros había dejado de beber, así que los tres estaban sentados en la habitación de Saga conversando. El _speed metal_ , género preferido del dueño de la habitación, sonaba a un volumen bastante bajo más que nada para no entorpecer el diálogo.

Marin contó a los gemelos sus travesías en la universidad, más que nada porque a Saga le gustaba escucharlos. Obviamente tenía a su hermano ahí en casa con él porque iba a la universidad del pueblo y Defteros casi vivía con ellos también, pero Marin era la sensación porque ella había salido del pueblo y estaba en "la civilización", como solían decir los tres varones para referirse a la ciudad. Ella les contó casi todo lo que había vivido, obviando cosas muy técnicas y aburridas. También había exagerado otras porque deseaba con toda su alma hacer reír a Saga que ya tenía mucho tiempo deprimido.

Saga había decidido no ir a la universidad. Había sido una decisión totalmente suya, más que nada referente al hecho de que sus padres ya tenían demasiados gastos y enviarlo a él a estudiar no sería más que una pérdida de tiempo y recursos. Él quería estudiar ingeniería automotriz como su tío, su padre le había dejado intentar reparar una motocicleta y a eso solía dedicar su tiempo libre. Ahora simplemente creía que ir a la universidad no era para él, por eso se regocijaba en las historias de sus allegados para sentirse bien.

Cuando cayó la noche, Marin decidió que era tiempo de ir a casa. Se levantó y fue a abrazar largamente a Saga.

-Por favor, por lo que más quieras, habla con Yuzu…

-No –Respondió el peliazul de forma tajante –No lo haré.

-Yo sé que ella es lo que más quieres –Saga se dispuso a hablar pero Marin no lo dejó –Sé que lo es y lo único que estás haciendo es dañarte a ti y a ella. Cuéntaselo de una vez por todas. Aprovecha la víspera de Navidad para hacerlo… -La pelirroja sabía de la promesa que habían hecho un año atrás porque Yuzuriha se lo había contado.

-Ya veré que hago. Nos veremos luego, pelirroja –Saga sonrió ladino, tratando de restarle importancia a todo.

Defteros acompañaría a Marin a casa pero prometió volver muy pronto. Apenas los dos se fueron, Saga perdió toda la fuerza que fingió tener y volvió a echarse en la cama tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos. Kanon se sentó al borde de la cama y apoyó una mano en el brazo de su hermano, le estaba matando verlo así.

-Habla con ella… Por Dios, habla con ella –Pidió su gemelo en voz muy baja.

Saga guardó silencio.

Defteros y Marin llegaron a casa de ella, fue una caminata en silencio más que nada porque ella iba ideando un plan para que Saga al fin le confesara a Yuzuriha su secreto. Cuando se detuvieron frente a la entrada, el moreno al final se decidió a hablar.

-¿Qué estás tramando?

-Esos dos necesitan un empujoncito, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos.

-Marin, déjalos en paz… Saga tiene motivos para no hablar con ella.

-Sus motivos son tontos. Se hacen daño y yo quiero que, si todo se va al carajo, por lo menos que sea después de que mi amiga sepa la verdad. Se lo merece –Respondió Marin con un dejo de enfado en la voz.

-Te entiendo pero también entiendo a mi primo. Sabes lo que eso le haría a los dos –Defteros intentó ser la voz de la razón pero cuando a Marin se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no descansaba hasta verla cumplida.

-Si esto no sirve, entonces me daré por vencida –Marin sonó convencida de sus palabras –Será mi último intento.

-¿Qué planeas? –Preguntó Defteros –Miedo me das…

-Espera y verás.

Marin sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y buscó entre sus contactos, pulsó el botón y llamó.


	26. Chapter 26

**Cap XXVI. Cambios.**

Era ya la víspera de Navidad. Yuzuriha estaba en casa y estaba terminando de arreglarse, nada realmente especial, solamente se puso algo de brillo en los labios y se vistió lo mejor que pudo. No iba buscando conocer a nadie, solamente quería ir bien vestida a una fiesta con su mejor amiga, además, quería estar presentable en caso de que su camino se cruzara con el de Saga. Guardó en su bolso un regalo que llevaría al lugar donde había prometido ir a ver a su bebé y luego bajó para sacar de la nevera la tarta que llevaría a la fiesta de Marin. Se despidió de sus padres y se marchó.

La relación con ellos seguía mermada, ya no hablaban como antes y cuando lo hacían, ella respondía lo justo aunque sin ser grosera. Yuzuriha caminó hasta la casa de Marin, tocó el timbre y esperó a que ella le abriera.

Cuando al fin le abrieron, Yuzuriha vio varias caras desconocidas y supuso que eran los nuevos compañeros de su amiga. Dejó la tarta en la nevera y fue a la sala sin soltar su bolso. Se sentó en el piso en silencio. Se le daba terriblemente mal el socializar, por esa razón solamente tenía a Marin como amiga. Miró a cualquier lado excepto a la gente que platicaba animadamente hasta que Defteros entró a la sala y entonces se sintió un poco menos incómoda.

-¿Quién diría que Marin se convertiría en una mujer con tantos amigos? –Preguntó en voz baja el moreno.

-Ciertamente yo no me lo esperaba –Se sinceró Yuzuriha –Ella nunca fue de tener muchos amigos, era casi tan tímida como yo –Bajó la mirada, se sentía un poco traicionada –Pero debe ser que es algo necesario en su carrera –Se encogió de hombros y sonrió con sinceridad –Me siento orgullosa de ella.

-Para no estarlo –Dijo Defteros con una sonrisa bonachona –Se está esforzando mucho.

Marin se sentó al fin y la reunión comenzó oficialmente. Trató de ser una buena anfitriona y no dejó que la conversación muriera, de forma sutil también incluyó a Yuzuriha para que se sintiera en confianza pero no parecía funcionar. La rubia continuó mirando su reloj de pulsera. El timbre sonó y Marin fue a ver quién era. Yuzuriha empezaba a sentirse incómoda de nuevo, además de que su mente había comenzado a vagar sin control y a imaginar que se encontraba con Saga pero él la trataba mal. Discretamente apretó los puños con fuerza enterrando las uñas en sus palmas. Tenía los ojos cerrados así que no pudo ver la forma en la que todos habían comenzado a mirarla, sentía que estaba perdiendo su batalla, quería echar a llorar, gritar e irse corriendo de ahí.

-Hola, gordita.

La voz extrañamente familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos y volteó solamente para encontrarse con un Kardia que sonreía ladino.

-¿Qué haces aquí, feo? –Preguntó Yuzuriha con visible sorpresa.

-¿Pues qué va a ser? Dijeron fiesta y no me pude resistir –El mayor se sentó junto a la chica que se aferró a su bolso.

Defteros miró la escena con cara de pocos amigos. Él sabía que todo había sido un plan macabro ideado por su novia y no estaba de acuerdo con eso pero no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar y esperar que todo saliera bien. Ahora tenía esa extraña sensación de estar traicionando a Saga y se le revolvió el estómago.

El cambio en la actitud de Yuzuriha fue discreto, conversaba con Kardia amenamente ignorando todo lo demás. Defteros enseñó los colmillos sin querer, gesto que Marin reprendió apretando su mano.

La velada era agradable y los invitados parecían divertirse, Marin y Defteros estaban bastante más cariñosos que de costumbre, Yuzuriha hablaba con Kardia y, gracias a él, también había comenzado a conversar con los otros invitados; todo iba a pedir de boca. Todos habían elogiado al moreno por sus deliciosos bocadillos, aunque uno que otro aún creía que los habían comprado pues era imposible que alguien de apenas dieciocho años cocinara de esa forma. Marin estaba como pavorreal, orgullosa de su novio y su mejor amiga, feliz porque todo estaba saliendo relativamente bien.

-Marin… -Yuzuriha se acercó a su amiga –Debo irme ya. Tengo que ir a… ya sabes…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Preguntó mirándola a los ojos –O si quieres le pediré a Kardia que vaya contigo. Por más que éste lugar sea tranquilo, nunca está de más algo de compañía y…

-No es necesario –Interrumpió la rubia –Estaré bien, además, necesito algo de tiempo a solas. Es un día difícil.

Marin no pudo evitar la impotencia que ahora mostraron sus orbes azules, Yuzuriha tuvo que apartar la vista pues no soportaba cuando ella la miraba así.

-Bien, pero avísame cuando llegues a casa, por favor –Frunció un poco el ceño antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

Yuzuriha aprovechó a irse cuando Kardia estaba en el baño. Sabía que si el peliazul le pedía que se quedara, ella lo haría porque el hombre tenía una forma muy extraña de convencerla. Pero ese día era importante y debía cumplir su promesa. Salió de la casa y se abrigó muy bien, llevaba la bufanda roja, regalo de la madre de Saga y con la misma se cubrió la boca y la nariz. Metió las manos a los bolsillos del abrigo y caminó despacio hasta aquella jardinera que guardaba tantos recuerdos. Repasaba en silencio lo que le diría a Saga si lo encontraba ahí, aunque intentó no imaginarlo para evitar que esa horrible sensación de impotencia le invadiera el cuerpo entero.

El pueblo de noche era aún más hermoso de lo que recordaba. Las luces navideñas adornaban algunos árboles y la gran mayoría de las casas. El aire estaba cargado de todos esos aromas típicos de la época y mezclados con el sutil olor a mar, era un deleite a la nariz. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios, desventaja de estar en la costa, pero eso no mermaba la experiencia ni la indescriptible sensación que era el caminar por las calles desiertas y poder realmente mirar las estrellas. Cuando alzó la vista, recordó aquella ocasión en la que, tumbados en el pasto, Saga le enseñaba los nombres de algunas constelaciones. Era un chico muy curioso y siempre la sorprendía con esos conocimientos que ella no tenía idea que poseía; todos los días eran una aventura a su lado y aprendía de todo un poco. Esa era una de tantas cosas que echaba de menos de él.

Sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y las lágrimas nublar su mirada al mismo tiempo que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban ligeramente hacia abajo. Yuzuriha se detuvo un segundo, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo varias veces para controlarse. Le faltaba poco para llegar y no deseaba llorar ni nada.

Cuando por fin divisó la jardinera, notó como si todos los sentimientos del mundo se apoderasen de su cuerpo, el corazón le latía veloz. Se acercó a paso firme pero lo que encontró no lo hubiera imaginado jamás.

Justo en el borde, como el año pasado, había un par de guantes muy pequeños de color azul y un muñeco de nieve un poco más grande que el anterior. Yuzuriha buscó a su alrededor cualquier rastro, cualquier señal de que Saga estaba ahí, de que seguía cerca, tuvo ganas de correr a buscarlo pero se contuvo. Su único consuelo era que él tampoco había roto su promesa.

Dejó el pequeño presente para el bebé junto a los guantes, rezó una pequeña oración para él y Saga y se marchó a casa.


	27. Chapter 27

**Cap XXVII. ¿Contigo?**

Los labios de Saga reclamaban cada centímetro de su piel y sus manos se abrían paso con delicada torpeza entre sus ropas. Su cálido aliento chocando contra su piel era una sensación que le despertaba entera, removía cada célula de su cuerpo y éste se iluminaba. Las reacciones de su cuerpo no contrastaban con el dolor o las lágrimas que amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos, ella quería hacerlo, deseaba hacerlo, pero su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a algo así y dolía. En parte, la inexperiencia del varón se mostraba pues no estaba ni siquiera atento a las necesidades de ella, pero también ella había mentido al decir que no era virgen cuando en realidad lo era. Hasta ese día, no lograba entender por qué había mentido en algo como eso, no era como si Saga fuese a hacerla menos o a burlarse de ella o a dejarla por ser "inexperta", él nunca había dado indicios de que solamente la buscara para eso. Probablemente su único motivo para mentir era que tenía miedo de que él la abandonara y volviera con su antigua novia, un pensamiento bastante estúpido ahora pero que en ese momento tenía mucho sentido. Para ojos ajenos, era muy posible que en esa situación, Saga hubiera abusado de Yuzuriha pero no podían estar más equivocados. Él no la había obligado y ella había consentido entregarse a él. Saga no la había manipulado de ninguna forma para que tuvieran intimidad, era solamente algo que se dio entre ambos, que consintieron, aunque la falta de atención de él le había provocado dolor y lágrimas; no se podía esperar mucho de dos adolescentes haciéndolo por primera vez.

Cuando Yuzuriha despertó, agitada y mareada, se dio cuenta de que había sido un sueño, o más bien un recordatorio de cómo fue su primera vez con Saga. Odiaba cuando la mente le traicionaba así y le hacía recordar esos pequeños detalles, odiaba el fantasma de sus labios, de sus manos que se quedaban con ella al despertar y la acompañaban el día entero. Le quedaban un par de semanas de vacaciones y se la pasaba en casa con Tokusa o con Marin hasta que llegaba Defteros y entonces se marchaba. No era que no le gustara estar con ellos pero cuando él estaba ahí, la tentación de preguntarle sobre Saga era demasiado grande y no le apetecía hacerse daño.

De vez en cuando Kardia iba a visitarla cuando estaba con Tokusa, jugaba videojuegos con él o ayudaba a su madre a preparar tarta de manzana, aunque más que ayudar le robaba las manzanas. A Yuzuriha no podía importarle menos lo que Kardia hacía con su familia a pesar de que Marin le decía una y otra vez que ese comportamiento de su antiguo tutor era demasiado extraño para estar buscando solamente una amistad con ella. Sí, los amigos conviven con las familias de otros y se llevan bien pero además de todo, él era demasiado atento con Yuzuriha y eso no escapaba a los ojos de Marin.

Todos en el pueblo sabían que Kardia era arisco y asocial, había tenido una novia una vez, una tal Calvera que era una estudiante que llegó de intercambio cuando él estaba en la preparatoria. No había persona en la escuela que no diera por hecho que la chica de cabello negro azabache y el chico de profundos ojos azul marino terminarían casados. Cuando ella volvió a su país, Kardia quiso irse con ella y ella quería quedarse con él, así de enamorados estaban, pero los padres de la chica le prohibieron verlo porque "ambos eran unos niños y no durarían juntos", así que, con todo el dolor de su corazón, Calvera rompió con Kardia y el chico cambió totalmente. Era mucho más malhumorado y sarcástico que de costumbre y se volvió solitario. Así fue cuando terminó su último año en preparatoria y comenzó la universidad. Entonces conoció a Yuzuriha. La rubia con heterocromía logró de alguna forma, hacer de Kardia una persona más accesible y agradable. Marin supo esa historia porque Defteros se la había contado. Cuando Saga y Shaina salían, ella se había acercado a Calvera más por cuestiones escolares que por otra cosa y así fue como se enteró de todo.

Yuzuriha tenía bien claro que no quería volver a enamorarse, además, con la universidad y los estudios, no le quedaría tiempo para echarse novio y convivir, y si tenía que escoger entre ocupar su tiempo libre platicando con su mejor amiga o saliendo con algún sujeto, prefería a su amiga mil veces. No negaría que le agradaba Kardia y que se llevaban bien, a veces pensaba que, de no haber conocido nunca a Saga, era probable que hubiera salido con Kardia pero las cosas se habían dado de otra manera y eso era todo.

Últimamente la rubia estaba bastante irritable, algo que incluso a ella le sorprendía pues siempre había podido presumir de estar de buen humor la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ahora se la pasaba enfurruñada casi todo el día. Los miembros de su familia y Marin se lo atribuían a algún cambio hormonal pero Yuzuriha sabía que era porque no sabía si creer que de verdad Saga había dejado los regalos para el bebé o lo había imaginado. Nada tenía sentido en su cabeza y no sabía qué hacer, qué decir y mucho menos qué sentir.

-¡Ah! ¡Es imposible! –Se quejó mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en la cama.

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó Marin mirándola de reojo –Pareces fastidiada.

-Lo estoy –Se sinceró la rubia y dejó escapar un largo suspiro –Debe ser el estrés…

-¿Cuál estrés? –Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja -¿De las vacaciones?

-Tal vez porque no hago nada… Tal vez debería buscar un trabajo de media jornada en las próximas vacaciones –Yuzuriha cerró los ojos pero continuó hablando –Así estaré ocupada y no pensaré en tonterías.

-¿Tonterías de qué tipo? –La chica de orbes azules miró a su amiga con preocupación aunque Yuzuriha no podía verla -¿Yuzu…?

-No te preocupes, no es nada de lo que puedes estar pensando… -Abrió los ojos y giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a su mejor amiga –Son sólo tonterías –Le sonrió. La verdad no mentía sobre sus pensamientos pero tampoco le apetecía decirle que se estaba volviendo loca porque no sabía qué estaba sucediendo con Saga.

-Pero ya sabes que lo que sea que estés pensando, puedes decírmelo… -Bajó un poco la mirada –Aunque yo esté con alguien, eso no significa que ahora eres menos importante. Tú estás primero que cualquier persona.

-Lo sé, Marin –Yuzuriha estiró la mano para sostener la de su amiga y la apretó con fuerza.

No había necesidad de decir nada más pero Marin sentía, por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablarse, que Yuzuriha se alejaba de ella, que esa amistad que parecía tan fuerte poco a poco dejaba de serlo. ¿Qué haría si ella se marchaba? ¿Qué haría si su mejor amiga dejaba de serlo? La realidad era que era posible que la amistad no durara toda la vida pero Marin creía firmemente que envejecerían juntas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se subió a la cama y abrazó a su amiga como nunca.


	28. Chapter 28

**Cap XXVIII. Volver a empezar.**

Yuzuriha decidió marcharse un par de días antes de que las clases empezaran. No soportaba más estar en el pueblo ni estar en casa con unos padres que apenas se hablaban y un hermano que, al igual que ella, se marchaba el día entero para no tener que escuchar a su madre llorar en silencio. Su familia solía ser lo más importante en su vida pero ya no soportaba la situación.

Para evitar que su mente volviera a aquellos pensamientos y dudas sobre Saga, decidió ir todos los días a la biblioteca de la universidad para repasar algunas lecciones. Solamente se le veía fuera de ahí a la hora de la comida y cuando debía ir al baño, el resto del tiempo, si alguien hubiera querido contactarla sólo tenía que ir a la biblioteca y la encontraría sin falta.

Su móvil vibraba todo el rato, en su totalidad eran mensajes de Marin preguntando si se encontraba bien y también mensajes de Kardia que le preguntaba si le apetecía ir por un helado pero los ignoraba a ambos, más que nada porque no le apetecía explicarse; sabía que apenas hablara con Marin, todo se iría a la mierda y echaría a llorar como una niña pequeña.

-¿Tuviste suerte? –Preguntó Defteros abrazando a su novia por la cintura.

-No –Respondió ella mirando con total decepción su móvil antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Pelearon o algo? –A él le apetecía tontear un poco pero ella no parecía estar de ánimos.

-No. No sucedió nada la última vez que hablamos –Cerró los ojos y se apretó ligeramente el tabique de la nariz –Pero mencionó algo que no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza –Esto último llamó la atención del moreno.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Básicamente que estaba pensando en tonterías pero cuando le pregunté a qué se refería me dijo que no era nada malo y que no me preocupara –Suspiró con pesadez –Pero justo al día siguiente decidió volver a la ciudad y no me ha respondido desde entonces y por lo que sé, tampoco a Kardia.

La mención de ese chico hizo que Defteros mostrara los colmillos.

-Ese sujeto no tiene por qué hablarle a Yuzuriha.

-Son amigos…

-Amigos mis huevos –Interrumpió el moreno de forma bastante agresiva –Ese imbécil no tiene nada que hacer con Yuzu.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Le sabes algo?

-No pero él no es bueno para ella… Nadie lo es…

-Nadie excepto él, ¿no es así? –Marin habló con voz muy tranquila.

Defteros quiso añadir algo más pero había hablado inconscientemente y parecía que su novia le había leído el pensamiento.

-Necesitas dejarlo ir, cielo… Él no quiere volver… Lo dejó claro.

-Lo sé –Defteros pareció calmarse un poco aunque no del todo, aún mostraba los colmillos. Había prometido a Saga no decir nada al respecto.

-Además, si miras bien a Kardia, se parece un poco a tu primo –La pelirroja creía en sus palabras pero a su novio no le resultó gracioso.

-¿En qué se va a parecer ese imbécil a mi primo? No me vengas con esas cosas, Marin.

Ella se limitó a alzar las cejas ante aquella contestación.

-Kardia es feo. Ya quisiera ser la mitad de guapo que nosotros –Prosiguió con nerviosismo. No quería admitirlo pero a veces Marin le daba miedo.

-Supongo que tienes razón –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y, como un reflejo, sacó de nuevo el móvil solamente para percatarse de que no había ningún nuevo mensaje.

-Basta ya –Defteros sujetó sus muñecas con cariño –Ella te hablará cuando se sienta con ganas.

-No… No entiendes –Marin lo miró a la cara –Estoy asustada, ¿y si hace alguna tontería?

-No puedes pensar así de ella. La conoces mejor que yo pero creo que no es así… -Intentaba por todos sus medios animarla pero parecía imposible así que la abrazó con fuerza.

Marin escondió el rostro en su pecho. No había pasado tiempo y ya la echaba de menos. Tuvo el presentimiento de que eso era el comienzo de su separación definitiva y le dolió el pecho. No sabía qué más hacer por ella. Defteros besó su cabello intentando consolarla.

La vuelta a la rutina fue más fácil para Yuzuriha de lo que creía, volcada en sus estudios no le quedaba tiempo para nada. Las semanas pasaban y los mensajes de Marin cesaron, la rubia odiaba ser así con su amiga pero pensaba que era para mejor ya que toda la gente que ella quería eventualmente resultaba lastimada y se alejaban. La extrañaba, de eso no quedaba duda pero alejarse era su forma de protegerla. El único que no la dejaba en paz era Kardia, parecía que mientras más silencio había, más la buscaba y no estaba segura si ese comportamiento le gustaba o le asustaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Yuzuriha al ver al chico afuera de su salón de clases –Estoy ocupada.

Kardia la miró de arriba abajo, ella llevaba libros de biología y química en los dos brazos y su mochila al hombro.

-¿Y bien? –Yuzuriha empezó a perder la paciencia.

-Quiero llevarte a comer.

-¿No escuchaste? Estoy ocupada.

-Pero tienes que comer –Dijo restándole importancia a lo que Yuzuriha decía.

-Por favor, déjame tranquila.

-No hasta que vengas a comer conmigo.

-Por lo que más quieras, déjame sola.

-No, lo lamento. Ven a comer conmigo. Te seguiré por todo el campus hasta que aceptes –Kardia parecía dispuesto a cumplir su palabra, así que a Yuzuriha no le quedó otra opción que aceptar.

Kardia sonrió satisfecho por su pequeña victoria y llevó a Yuzuriha a un lugar cerca del campus en donde la comida no sólo era deliciosa, también bastante barata. Ella se sentó de mala gana, ya ni siquiera le interesaba disimular sus malos humores. Dejó los libros sobre la mesa y abrió uno para leer un capítulo que le estaba costando trabajo entender.

-Venga ya, deja eso por un segundo –El mayor respondió con fastidio –Yo no sé qué te pasó pero ésta niña maleducada frente a mí no eres tú.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa cómo soy o no?

-Vaya, ese tipo, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, Saga –Yuzuriha se tensó ante la mención de su nombre –El tipo ese debió hacerte mucho daño.

Se quedó en silencio. Sus ojos se clavaron con tanto odio en los orbes azules de Kardia que parecía que de un momento a otro se convertiría en el primer caso documentado de muerte por mirada asesina. Pero él no se inmutó y volvió a hablar.

-Es un imbécil. Mira que hacer sufrir a una chica como tú –Sonrió con ironía –Lo mataría si tuviera la oportunidad.

El humor de Kardia era, por regla general, bastante ácido pero en esa ocasión a Yuzuriha le pareció que se había pasado. A pesar de eso, las palabras no salieron de su boca en lo absoluto. Estaba permitiendo, contra su voluntad, que Kardia hablara mal de Saga y le estaba partiendo el corazón.

-Sal conmigo –Pidió el chico –Sal conmigo y no volverás a llorar. Te lo prometo.

La mirada de Yuzuriha se suavizó pero no sonrió. Tomó de nuevo sus cosas y se marchó del lugar.

 _Parte de mí deseaba darle una oportunidad, empezar de cero con alguien nuevo. Lo ansiaba pero mi corazón parecía tener otros planes. Él era un buen chico, siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando necesité a alguien y eso parecía suficiente para olvidar y sanar las heridas pasadas._


	29. Chapter 29

**Cap XXIX. Agridulce.**

Kardia era muy insistente. Buscaba a Yuzuriha cada vez que se lo permitían sus clases. Era un gesto bastante extraño para alguien como él, lo sabían todos y cada uno de los alumnos que le conocían. Yuzuriha escuchaba a algunas mujeres hablar de cómo ellas no harían sufrir nunca a Kardia porque era el chico más divertido de la ciudad, tal vez incluso del país. Todos esos comentarios la hacían sentir mal y eso, aunado al hecho de que no parecía querer quitar el dedo del renglón con ella, empezaban a hacerla dudar. En más de una ocasión se encontró a sí misma pensando en los pros y contras de estar con alguien como él. Lo único que deseaba era que, si en alguna ocasión se volvía a enamorar, todo fuera normal y con tranquilidad.

 _Durante las vacaciones de verano sucedió algo que me hizo cuestionarlo todo, perder la fe. Dejar de creer en los cuentos de hadas._

Cuando llegó a casa en verano, lo primero que escuchó fue una discusión entre sus padres acerca de la falta de dinero. Manjari, su madre, gritaba que habían sido incapaces de irse de vacaciones durante toda la primera mitad del año y que, además de todo, Kunal, su esposo, casi nunca llegaba a dormir. El señor se defendía diciendo que las cosas en la empresa estaban muy mal y era seguro que perdería su trabajo, por lo que, en un intento desesperado de salvar su trabajo, se quedaba más tiempo y ayudaba en lo que podía.

Durante toda la infancia y casi toda su adolescencia, para Yuzuriha no existía mejor ejemplo de amor, unión y trabajo en equipo que sus padres. Amaba escuchar las historias de cómo se conocieron en la preparatoria y no se separaron más. Su familia estaba llena de amor, comprensión y cariño, todos los sentimientos bonitos del mundo los había experimentado en casa. Marin solía decirle que envidiaba mucho la relación de sus padres, pues los suyos se la pasaban de viaje y muy rara vez pasaba el tiempo con los dos juntos. Ellos cuatro eran considerados la familia perfecta, hasta ese momento.

Un grito de su padre y un portazo la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Al bajar las escaleras encontró a su madre rompiendo todas las fotos familiares que tenían. Aquello parecía una separación inminente y eso solamente reafirmaba sus sospechas de que era por culpa de ella que todo se iba a la mierda, aun si eso no era verdad. Se quedó en su habitación hasta que escuchó a su madre decirle a Tokusa, antes de que éste fuera a ver sus amigos, que se iría a ver a unas amigas y volvería tarde. Ese mismo día, Yuzuriha había invitado a Kardia a comer, más que por gusto, como un gesto de agradecimiento por todas esas veces que le había salvado la vida con comida sin saberlo. Cuando él llegó, se encontró a una Yuzuriha con los ojos enrojecidos y sin ánimos, aún menos que de costumbre.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó el peliazul al verla así pero no hizo falta que ella le respondiera, sólo bastó con ver lo que parecían fotos hechas añicos para entender.

Yuzuriha volvió en silencio a sentarse dispuesta a tirar todos esos recuerdos a la basura cuando Kardia la detuvo.

-Espera un segundo, te ayudaré a pegarlas de nuevo.

Él provenía de una familia rota y sabía lo que dolía ver a sus padres separados. Lo de él ocurrió cuando apenas era un niño, no obstante, al saber que la familia de ella era muy unida, entendía que el golpe iba a derribarla. Se arremangó el suéter que llevaba, le pidió cinta adhesiva y empezó a separar los pedazos de fotos como si se tratase de un rompecabezas. Yuzuriha le ayudó, obviamente, pero por momentos no podía evitar ver que él estaba de verdad preocupado y dispuesto a arreglar todo eso para ella.

Pasaron toda la tarde con esa tarea, Kardia hizo algunos comentarios chuscos que le arrancaron algunas sonrisas a Yuzuriha, cosa que le produjo una sensación de haber logrado algo bueno. Al terminar, dejaron las fotos en una bolsa de papel y esperaron a que su madre llegara. Sin poder predecirlo, sus padres llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, momento que aprovechó Kardia para entregar la bolsa a los dos

-Más les vale arreglar sus diferencias –Sentenció Kardia ante la severa mirada de los dos señores –Ustedes no pueden echar a perder una familia por una tontería –Finalizó y se llevó a Yuzuriha lejos de ahí.

Por primera vez en su vida, durmió en casa de un varón, aunque no hicieron nada. Ella durmió en la cama y él en el suelo bajo la excusa de que era mejor para su espalda. Ella se quedó contemplando el techo de la habitación y repasando en su mente el gesto tan lindo que él había tenido con ella.

Al día siguiente, él la llevó a casa y encontró a los tres mirando las fotos remendadas. Yuzuriha se sintió expectante pero se acercó igual. Kardia le pidió disfrutar de su familia y prometió visitarla más tarde. Los cuatro se sentaron a recordar los viejos tiempos mientras comían helado de frutos rojos.

-Yuzu –Su madre comenzó mientras lavaban los platos –Hija, ese chico, Kardia… Es un buen muchacho…

-Mamá, sólo…

-Lo sé –Interrumpió –Sólo son amigos, pero tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad. Te quiere, creo que aprenderás a quererlo también –Finalizó la señora con una sonrisa cómplice.

Yuzuriha pensó en eso durante gran parte de la tarde, tal vez su madre tenía razón y era tiempo de darle una oportunidad al chico. Cuando pasó por ella, decidió llevarla a la playa. La dejó un momento en la arena, la brisa era bastante agradable y el sonido del mar la relajaría. Mientras tanto, él fue a buscar unas flores que había escondido en su camioneta. Estaba nervioso, se había prometido que ese sería su último intento por lo que si le rechazaba de nuevo lo aceptaría.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella y se sentó a su lado, sacando de inmediato el ramo de flores.

-Esto es para ti. Yo te quiero, Yuzu y de verdad me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo. Te cuidaré siempre.

-Kardia… -Aquello tomó desprevenida a la chica.

-Yo sé que solías comprar a Saga con un río, pero yo seré el mar para ti –Habló con gran determinación –No importa cuántas veces trates de alejarme, siempre volveré a tu lado para cuidarte y protegerte.

-Esas flores no me gustan –Dijo ella al fin para luego describir el tipo de flores que Saga le había llevado durante aquel verano hacía ya un par de años –Si vamos a estar juntos debes aprenderlo.

La sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Kardia fue como ninguna. La abrazó y besó su mejilla con mucho cariño.

Yuzuriha sabía que era lo correcto, que eso era lo mejor para ambos, para ella. De esa forma le estaba diciendo adiós a su pasado de una vez por todas, o eso quería creer. Aun así, a pesar de lo que acababa de hacer, su felicidad fue incompleta pues su mejor amiga no estaba más ahí.


	30. Chapter 30

**Cap XXX. Tu recuerdo.**

 _A partir de ese día mi vida pareció mejorar en todos los aspectos excepto en uno: mi amistad con Marin. Nos alejamos a tal punto que ella me borró de sus contactos y yo ni siquiera me enteré hasta que quise hacerle saber que estaba con alguien más. Me sentía triste a pesar de los esfuerzos de Kardia por volver a juntarnos. Parecía que esa amistad estaba totalmente rota._

Kardia no dejaba a Yuzuriha ni a sol ni a sombra, parecía decidido a no cometer los mismos errores que Saga. Todos los días la acompañaba a clases, comían juntos, incluso la acompañaba a la biblioteca y la ayudaba a estudiar lo mejor que podía. A ella todos esos gestos le parecían adorables al principio pero ahora simplemente le parecía que él era un poco pesado aunque no sabía cómo decírselo sin parecer desconsiderada. Entendía que todos esos gestos él los hacía con buena intención a pesar de que le quitaban tiempo que tal vez podía ocupar en sus propios estudios. Él intentaba hacerle entender que no le representaba una carga estar a su lado pero ella no estaba del todo convencida. Cuando se le ocurría a ella preguntarle acerca de sus clases y si no tendría problemas por pasar tanto tiempo con ella, él simplemente se encogía de hombros, le daba una respuesta irónica y cambiaba el tema. Luego de un par de meses, Yuzuriha notó que su actual pareja comenzaba a llevar también sus cuadernos y libros a la biblioteca para estudiar con ella.

Una tarde ambos estaban en la biblioteca. Yuzuriha estaba particularmente distraída ese día pues era el día en el que hacía quince años, Marin y ella habían empezado a hablarse. Por más que trató de entender la lección de ese día, su mente se rehusaba a centrarse en lo que era importante en ese instante. Comenzó a juguetear con el bolígrafo que tenía en la mano y miró distraídamente al otro lado del pasillo. Kardia tenía un examen importante al día siguiente por lo que estaba muy callado y concentrado. Yuzuriha bostezó y volvió la vista al pasillo justo frente a ella. Su corazón se detuvo.

Saga estaba ahí frente a ella, a pesar del tiempo que tenían sin verse, lo reconoció. Lo miró por lo que pareció una eternidad pero apenas parpadeó, él ya no estaba ahí. Se levantó exaltada, tirando los libros que tenía justo a la orilla de la mesa. Necesitaba asegurarse de que no estaba soñando y caminó a paso veloz por el pasillo, buscó con desesperación pero no encontró a nadie. No podía estar soñando, era imposible. Lo había visto ahí, de pie al final de esas dos estanterías repletas de libros, sus preciosos ojos verdes la miraban directamente. Se mordió el labio inferior. Se sentía estúpida, una loca, ¿cómo era posible que la mente le traicionara de esa forma? Estaba ahora con un chico que la quería y eso no era justo para él.

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó Kardia sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-Estoy bien, solamente recordé que quería un libro pero olvidé el nombre –Mintió Yuzuriha para luego sonreír –Lamento el escándalo.

-Nah, no es nada. Sé lo que se siente. Además, el ruido que hiciste evitó que se me sobrecalentara el cerebro –Besó su mejilla con cariño –Me salvaste la vida, hermosa.

-Claro, no es nada –Respondió evitando que notara lo mucho que el que le llamara así le hacía doler el corazón.

Kardia apoyó la mano suavemente en su espalda baja y la guió de nuevo a su lugar. Poco sabían que de hecho Saga seguía ahí y había presenciado la escena entera. Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y el corazón se le terminó de romper, aun así se marchó satisfecho al saber que ella estaba feliz.

Yuzuriha intentó por todos los medios olvidar ese día y su significado. No existía. No había rastro de él en la biblioteca, lo buscó, ¿o acaso ni siquiera eso pudo hacer bien? ¿Y si de verdad había estado ahí y ella simplemente no supo en dónde más buscar? No. Seguramente había sido una jugarreta de su cerebro que ya estaba sensible porque era un día especial y por primera vez no podía festejarlo con quien de verdad le importaba. Se estaba volviendo loca, esa era la única explicación.

Ese fin de semana Kardia la había invitado a un paseo, solamente ellos dos. Se hizo cargo de todos los preparativos, Yuzuriha lo único que tenía que hacer era preparar su maleta y estar lista para irse de viaje romántico a algún lugar. Resultó que el viaje fue a una playa cercana y que Kardia había reservado una habitación de hotel para los dos con vista al mar. Todo le parecía bastante normal, era una escapada y el mar siempre le había ayudado a despejar la mente y guardar en lo más profundo de su cerebro cualquier recuerdo indeseable. Al llegar, lo primero que hizo Kardia fue arrojarse a la cama.

-Es una mala costumbre que tengo –Dijo el mayor –Pero también es una buena forma de comprobar si el colchón es cómodo o no. Cosas mías –Agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres un raro –Comentó Yuzuriha y alzó una ceja.

-Pero soy un raro al que quieres un montón –Sonrió ladino y palmeó a su lado –Anda, ven. Hazme compañía y comprueba por ti misma lo cómoda que es la cama.

Yuzuriha obedeció pero se sintió mal cuando él afirmó que ella lo quería. No era mentira del todo, era obvio que ella había desarrollado un cariño muy fuerte por Kardia pero no estaba segura si ese sentimiento podría traducirse a amor. Decidió que no era momento de darle vueltas a ese asunto y se acostó a su lado, Kardia pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la atrajo a él. Yuzuriha apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y pudo escuchar el suave latir de su corazón; el último que había escuchado había sido el de aquella persona que se rehusaba a nombrar.

-¿Sabes? Me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado venir conmigo –Se sinceró Kardia –Sé que a veces no lo demuestro pero pasar mis días contigo lo hace todo mucho mejor.

-Sería extraño si no fuese así –Respondió ella apartando la cabeza de su pecho para poder mirarlo mejor.

-Han sido tiempos difíciles para ti y me gusta estar a tu lado. Ojalá sepas que no me apartaré de tu lado.

-Lo sé –Mintió. Le costaba mucho trabajo creer en esas palabras aunque no tenía por qué dudar del chico; hasta ese día había sido fiel a sus promesas.

Entonces Kardia la besó. Fue un contacto muy suave al principio pero al abrir los ojos para mirar a la señorita frente a él, se notaba que había algo más. Yuzuriha no tuvo mucho tiempo para cuestionarse lo que podía ser pues su pregunta no externada fue respondida de inmediato con otro beso, uno más profundo, un beso que era preludio de algo más.

Yuzuriha correspondió el beso y se dejó llevar pues creía que eso era lo correcto, lo que se esperaba de ella y el último paso antes de poder olvidar por completo a Saga de su mente y su corazón. Qué equivocada estaba. Cada caricia, cada beso que Kardia le regalaba lo único que lograba era que su mente comenzara a mezclar situaciones. Llegaron a su mente como una tormenta aquella tarde en la que había compartido un momento íntimo y especial con Saga, aunque momentos después, cuando sintió las manos de Kardia abrirse paso y comenzar a despojarla de su ropa, el recuerdo de aquella horrible situación que había vivido llegó a reemplazarlo. Volvió a recordar el tacto de Radamanthys, el aliento de aquél asqueroso sujeto que le había dañado. De pronto fue incapaz de diferenciar entre su pasado y su presente y apartó a Kardia de un empujón que lo envió al suelo.

Ella no había sido capaz de hablarle a su actual pareja de aquella situación que había vivido. No quería. Creía firmemente que no hablar del tema lo haría desparecer y además, no quería que él comenzara a verla como si fuese una pobre e indefensa mujer ni como una persona dañada o enferma. Necesitaba pensar en algo rápido porque se avecinaba una avalancha de preguntas.

-¿Y eso por qué fue? –Preguntó el peliazul levantándose mientras se sobaba la cabeza -¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-No pasa nada, solamente estoy… indispuesta, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Pues no, no lo sé –Dijo con algo de fastidio –Explícate.

-Cosas de mujeres, ¿entiendes? Además –Agregó al ver que estaba a punto de decir más –Estoy cansada, tengo sueño y me duele la cabeza.

Escupió todas las excusas que había escuchado en diferentes programas de televisión para detener de golpe a cualquier varón con quien no se quisiera intimar en ese momento. Pareció surtir efecto pues Kardia suspiró, se disculpó y fue al baño a calmarse. Después se ofreció a dormir en el suelo y ella aceptó.

Esa noche Yuzuriha soñó con Saga por primera vez en mucho tiempo y no era cualquier sueño, en él, ambos hacían lo que ella no pudo hacer con Kardia. Fue un sueño vívido, podría jurar que era él de verdad, sentir de nuevo sus labios, las suaves caricias, ese aroma embriagante tan característico volvió a iluminar su alma. Habría querido no despertar nunca más.


	31. Chapter 31

**Cap XXXI. Vuelve a casa.**

Los días siguientes a ese fin de semana fueron totalmente incómodos para Yuzuriha. Kardia había intentado tener intimidad con ella en un par de ocasiones más durante esa "escapada romántica" pero se encontraba siempre con la negativa de su novia. No entendía lo que estaba pasando así que decidió tomar su distancia con ella.

Todo era nuevo para la rubia, nunca había actuado así y sabía que la sinceridad era clave para que cualquier relación funcionara correctamente o lo mejor posible. Pensó en Marin, especialmente en cómo actuaría si estuviera en su lugar. No había reparado a pensar en lo mucho que admiraba a su pelirroja amiga hasta ese momento. Mientras más analizaba la situación más le resultaba obvio que su amiga hablaría con el susodicho sin pelos en la lengua y le diría absolutamente todo lo que le molestaba o le incomodaba. La sinceridad era su mejor cualidad y también la peor. Pero Yuzuriha no era así, ella no podía ir por la vida diciendo todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, no lo sentía correcto, no obstante, debía encontrar una solución para el problema en el que estaba metida. Sin que lo notase realmente, pasaron las semanas y ella seguía sin poder sincerarse con Kardia y cuando él tocaba el tema, ella simplemente lo evitaba, a veces con toda la intención, a veces sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Se había vuelto mucho más reservada y solitaria que de costumbre, Kardia lo había notado. Cuando estaban juntos era como si no lo estuvieran realmente. Sujetaba su mano o besaba sus mejillas pero a veces el tacto era frío como el de una muñeca, era como si su novia de pronto se hubiera quedado sin alma o algo. Pero cuando se le ocurría preguntarle, ella le sonreía y le decía que todo iba bien, que estaba muy estresada con los exámenes y otros trabajos, sin mencionar que sus clases eran mucho más complicadas. Kardia, aunque no se quedaba totalmente satisfecho con eso, le daba el beneficio de la duda, estudiar medicina no debía ser cosa fácil.

Yuzuriha se sentía culpable por momentos, así que trataba de compensar su falta de interés con gestos lindos y amables. A veces le cocinaba, a veces era ella quien lo tomaba de la mano o besaba su mejilla, en otras ocasiones escribía pequeñas notas en los márgenes de sus cuadernos para darle ánimos en los exámenes. Y no era que lo hiciera solamente como una obligación, ella quería estar bien con él, le tenía mucho cariño.

-¿Iremos juntos al pueblo para Navidad? –Preguntó Kardia mirando a Yuzuriha que leía sus apuntes de biología.

-Pues sí, sabes que yo iré sin falta –Respondió ella -¿Verás a Marin?

La pregunta obligó a Yuzuriha a apartar la vista de las hojas.

-No lo sé –Frunció ligeramente el ceño –Tenemos casi un año sin hablar, eso lo sabes también.

-Sí, pero pensaba que tal vez ya habrían arreglado sus diferencias y de nuevo eran inseparables como antes.

-Pues piensas mal. No hemos hablado ni creo que lo hagamos –Su respuesta fue tal vez un poco más agresiva de lo que había planeado pero era un tema complicado y hablar de ello le ponía de mal humor.

-Venga ya, no te desquites conmigo –Se defendió el peliazul –No es culpa mía que la distancia haya podido más que su amistad –Sentenció sin saber que acababa de cometer un grave error.

Yuzuriha lo miró con incredulidad, agarró sus libros y se marchó, dejando al joven en total confusión. Últimamente ella estaba irritable y además con unos cambios de humor que no entendía por más que preguntaba a su madre si era algo normal. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia pero no quería darse por vencido con ella. Ya varias veces habían logrado superar los obstáculos y ésta vez no sería la excepción. Si algo tenía el hombre era su necedad, la cual lo había llevado hasta donde estaba, no había motivos para cambiar.

Por otro lado, ella se sentía dolida por las palabras de Kardia. Lo peor no era que tuviera razón, sino la forma en la que lo había dicho. Él mismo había intentado volver a juntarlas pero había fracasado totalmente. No estaba al tanto de los motivos que orillaron a Kardia a dejar de intentar reunirlas y no estaba segura de querer saberlos por lo que no preguntó más. Creyó firmemente que su respuesta fue derivada del distanciamiento que se había producido entre ambos y la frustración que todo eso le causaba pues el peliazul realmente no había sido así de grosero con ella nunca. Sí, solían llevarse pesado y él bromeaba mucho pero de ahí a burlarse de ella o tratarla con desdén o con total rudeza era algo que no había experimentado nunca. Se sentó en silencio en su habitación a reflexionar.

Marin se encontraba en el pueblo con Defteros. Había viajado de emergencia por petición del moreno que no sabía qué hacer. Una llamada en la que su novio se escuchaba no solamente muy inquieto sino también asustado, fue más que suficiente para hablar con sus profesores e irse a casa lo más rápido que pudo. Al llegar, se encontró con un Defteros ojeroso y con aspecto totalmente descuidado y con una afonía impresionante. Se asustó por un momento pues, según sabía, las cosas iban bastante bien en el pueblo, especialmente con su novio y sus primos.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Es Saga, el imbécil se fue a no sé dónde y no lo encontramos –Habló el chico con rabia –Al parecer le dijo a Kanon que se sentía bien y quería dar un paseo pero no ha regresado.

-¿Hace cuánto se marchó? –Preguntó Marin intentando darle sentido a lo que escuchaba.

-Una semana, más o menos.

-¿Revisaron su habitación? Tal vez haya pistas ahí.

-Lo hicimos –Dijo Defteros pasándose las manos por el cabello en una muestra total de frustración.

-¿Y bien?

-Faltan cosas. Ropa, algunos libros... Dinero...

-¿Y cómo sabes qué cosas son las que hacen falta?

-Es lo que tiene ser tan ordenado. Apenas entras te das cuenta de que faltan ciertos objetos –Suspiró con pesadez –Lo notas especialmente cuando has vivido tanto tiempo con alguien como él –Finalizó.

-Entonces se fue de viaje… -Agregó la pelirroja más para sí que para él. Sujetó la mano de su novio con cariño –Tranquilo, lo encontraremos pronto, ya verás.

La realidad era que las veces que Saga había huido de casa más bien iba a casa de Defteros a pasar el rato porque se había peleado con su padre o con su hermano. Nunca llegó más lejos que eso. Huía cuando las cosas empezaban a ponerse mal, cuando sentía que estaba perdiendo el control de lo que sucedía en su vida, cuando algo le daba miedo pero jamás había salido del pueblo. Defteros se abrazó a Marin, estaba asustado, no quería ni siquiera imaginarse en que a su primo le hubiese pasado algo. Era como su hermano y lo quería como tal. Se aguantó las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo y a cambio se abrazó lo más posible a lo que Marin solamente atinó a pasar los dedos por su cabello y recordarle que todo iría bien, que estaban juntos y que nunca se quedaría solo.

Kanon entró de golpe a la habitación.

-Lo encontraron. No está muy bien. Van camino al hospital –Sentenció el gemelo de Saga. Defteros y Marin se prepararon para lo peor.


	32. Chapter 32

**Cap XXXII. Caminos cruzados**

Diciembre llegó de nuevo acompañado de un clima frío y un ambiente muy pesado. Kardia y Yuzuriha llegaron al pueblo. De alguna forma habían logrado superar esos baches que amenazaban con separarlos. Le apetecía pasar unas vacaciones navideñas perfectas al ser ese su último viaje como estudiante universitario pues se graduaría en el verano siguiente y tenía muchos planes para él y para su preciosa novia.

Marin y Defteros pasaban por ahí cuando vieron a la feliz pareja bajar de la camioneta de Kardia y compartir un tierno beso. Defteros sintió la rabia envolver su cuerpo. Yuzuriha no tenía la culpa de nada pero no podía evitar enfadarse al verla romper su promesa, esa que le había hecho cuando él se había quedado con ella durante aquella semana que la rubia pasó en casa de Marin.

-Yuzu… ¿Has pensado en seguir adelante con tu vida y olvidarte ya de… de él? –Defteros no se atrevía a pronunciar el nombre de su primo frente a ella.

-No… No puedo olvidarlo –Una sonrisa nostálgica adornó su rostro.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bueno, es que… -Ella se sonrojó sutilmente –Él es la persona que amo. No tengo palabras para expresar lo que él significa para mí… Aunque él se haya ido, aunque me haya dicho que no me amaba más… -Su mirada pareció perderse en un hermoso recuerdo –Yo lo sigo amando. Lo amaré hasta el final de mis días.

-¿Estás segura? –El moreno estaba incrédulo ante esas palabras -¿Me prometes que hablas en serio?

-Te lo prometo –Contestó sin darle la menor importancia a la razón por la que ahora él iba pidiéndole promesas.

Marin tuvo que llevárselo a rastras del lugar para evitar que se le echara encima a la pareja y moliera a golpes al nuevo novio de su antigua amiga. Era extraño para ella como ahora se habían vuelto solamente un par de viejas conocidas luego de tantos y tantos años compartiéndolo todo. La seguía queriendo mucho, de eso no había duda pero su actitud y el hecho de que literalmente la echara de su vida, le había dolido tanto que ya prefería mantenerse al margen de todo. Si no había hecho caso a los intentos de Kardia por juntarla a ella y a Yuzuriha, había sido porque simple y llanamente no quería a terceros involucrados, además de que sospechaba que ese acercamiento no había sido idea de ella.

Marin y Defteros iban en camino a ver a Saga. No se encontraba bien y no se había recuperado del todo después de que lo encontrasen desmayado en la calle. Toda su familia estaba siempre al pendiente de él y, aunque lo agradecía profundamente, no dejaba de sentirse inútil. Desde pequeño había sido muy independiente tal vez porque al tener un hermano gemelo no le gustaba del todo que los estuvieran comparando incesantemente. Él había sido bastante más rebelde, solitario, siempre iba a su rollo sin hacer daño a nadie. Siempre fuerte, muy creativo, no se parecía mucho a lo que era ahora. Le gustaba mucho que Defteros y Marin lo visitaran porque lo hacían sentir un poco más humano, un poco más productivo, importante. Lo dejaban dibujar, escribir, tocar la guitarra, cantar si le salía la voz y lo escuchaban atento. Defteros lo acompañaba al baño pero no entraba con él sino que se quedaba afuera esperándolo para llevarlo de nuevo a la habitación. Marin le contaba historias de lo que ocurría en sus clases y de cómo sus consejos le habían ayudado en más de una ocasión. Si era completamente sincero consigo mismo, debía decir que jamás creyó tener una relación tan cercana con la pelirroja.

-Encontré a Yuzu… -Dijo en una de tantas visitas que le habían hecho.

-¿Y qué pasó? –Defteros lo miraba con atención.

-Está con alguien más –Su voz, rasposa, tenía cierto dejo de tristeza.

Defteros en seguida volteó a ver a su novia que negó; estaba igual o más sorprendida que el moreno.

-Se veía feliz y parece que él la quiere –Sonrió con la amargura tatuada en sus ojos.

-¿Eso era lo que querías? –Preguntó Defteros sin poder ocultar su rabia –Ustedes dos son un par de idiotas.

-Cielo, calma… -Marin intentó que no se notara lo dolida que estaba –Es normal que ella encontrara a otra persona, después de todo, es lo que Saga quería, ¿no es así?

-Sí, es lo que quería. Verla realmente feliz.

Saga no mentía. Su propósito desde aquella tarde en la que encontró su móvil y había decidido comenzar a hablar con ella siempre fue que tuviera una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, que sus preciosas mejillas regordetas siempre estuvieran sonrosadas por tanto sonreír, que sus divinos ojos siempre brillaran y que fuese total y completamente feliz. Luchaba cada día por hacerla tan feliz cómo ella lo hacía a él, quería transmitirle toda esa paz interior que Saga sentía cuando ella hacía algo tan simple como mirarlo, pero al darse cuenta que era incapaz de lograrlo, tomó la decisión de dejarla ir. La decisión más difícil hasta ese día.

-Sigo diciendo que eres un imbécil –Repitió Defteros con fastidio –Pero allá tú. Si te gusta estar amargado, pues vas por buen camino.

Cuando Marin y su novio llegaron a casa de Saga, ella le hizo saber que Yuzuriha estaba en el pueblo y que no estaba sola. Él cambió de tema como restándole importancia pues había tomado una decisión apenas escuchó a la chica mencionar su nombre.

Kardia actuaba de forma muy sospechosa y poco normal. Parecía mucho más serio que de costumbre, distante. Yuzuriha quería pensar que iba a terminar con ella pero le pareció que no tenía sentido así que se enfocó en ayudar a su madre a decorar el árbol de Navidad mientras Tokusa aprovechaba para monopolizar a su nuevo cuñado y que le ayudara a resolver problemas matemáticos, ya después jugarían sus videojuegos como siempre.

Era la víspera de Navidad y, mientras Manjari, la madre de Yuzuriha cocinaba con su hija, decidió hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Saldrás ésta noche de nuevo?

-Lo haré… Sabes que hice una promesa –Respondió ella concentrada en rebanar algunas verduras.

-Hija, ¿no crees que es momento de dejarlo ir?

-Sabes que no puedo, mamá. Hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir hasta el final de mis días –Dijo ahora un poco a la defensiva.

-Pero llegará un momento en el que no puedas venir, ¿qué harás entonces? –Manjari buscaba que su hija pusiera las cosas en perspectiva y se diera cuenta de que lo que hacía no era bueno.

-Cuando llegue ese momento lo decidiré –Contestó –Por ahora, seguiré cumpliendo mi promesa.

-Pues entonces creo que es justo que se lo digas a Kardia –Miró a su hija con sus ojos imposiblemente azules.

-No –Respondió tajante –Él no va a saber esto hasta que yo lo decida –Y así dio por terminada la conversación.

Más tarde esa noche, guardó los regalos en su bolso y avisó que saldría un momento. Obviamente Kardia salió con ella y la llevó en la camioneta hasta un lugar cercano a dónde ella debía ir.

-No tardo –Dijo la rubia antes de salir del coche.

-Espera un momento –Pidió el joven –Hay algo que quisiera decirte antes de que te vayas.

-Claro, te escucho –Yuzuriha esperó paciente a que él hablara.

-Bien pues… Te conozco desde hace bastante tiempo y me gustaría llevar la relación al siguiente nivel –Era directo como siempre. Creyó que esa era la mejor forma de tratar ese tema en particular. Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero.

Yuzuriha sintió pánico, era muy joven para algo así y no sabía lo que diría si él hacía lo que parecía que quería hacer.

-Somos jóvenes, especialmente tú –Cuando al fin encontró lo que buscaba se giró un poco hacia ella –No es una proposición de matrimonio pero sí es un juramento que quisiera hacer contigo –Sus orbes azules la miraban fijamente. Le enseñó un fino anillo plateado –Éste anillo simboliza mi cariño por ti, quiero que sepas que te cuidaré siempre.

-Kardia… -No sabía qué decir pero aceptar parecía lo correcto, por lo que extendió la mano izquierda.

El chico sonrió y deslizó el anillo por su dedo anular. Ella notó que le quedaba un poco grande pero no le dio importancia.

-Es bonito –Dijo ella al fin –Ahora debo irme, no me tardo.

-No quiero que vayas sola, déjame acompañarte –Soltó Kardia al fin –No quisiera que existan secretos entre nosotros y creo que esto que haces es importante para ti. Me gustaría ser parte de esto.

-Lo siento, pero no. Te lo contaré en su momento pero por ahora quiero ir yo sola, entiéndelo por favor.

Kardia quiso insistir pero decidió acceder a su petición y respetarla. La esperaría en el coche como ella quería. Tendría que esperar un poco más antes de saber por qué siempre había tanto misterio durante ese día.

El clima era bastante más frío que de costumbre pero eso no la detendría. A paso firme caminó hasta aquél lugar tan especial pero se detuvo en seco al ver a una persona de pie frente a esa jardinera. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, el corazón le latía desbocado; sintió un enorme vacío en su estómago.

-¿Saga…? –Pronunció en voz baja, debía estar soñando.

El aludido volteó y la miró de arriba abajo. Era como lo recordaba, excepto que estaba un poco más delgado, de alguna forma parecía más frágil.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó dando unos pasos hacia adelante.

-Vine a ver al bebé –Respondió como si nada.

-Saga, eres tú… -Dijo como ignorando lo que acababa de decir.

-Hasta luego, Yuzu… -Se despidió de ella sin mirarla y echó a andar lejos de ahí.

A la rubia le tomó varios minutos reaccionar. Estaba en shock. No estaba segura si era real, si de nuevo lo había imaginado. Comenzó a lloviznar pero el cuerpo no le respondía. De pronto, las gotas de lluvia dejaron de mojarle el cuerpo. Miró hacia arriba.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí así? Vamos a casa o te vas a resfriar –Kardia estaba ahí de pie con un paraguas que los cubría a ambos.

-No… -Respondió ella –No iré… Saga…

-¿Ese imbécil qué tiene que ver? –Le fue imposible ocultar su asco.

-Tengo que ir –Se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse pero Kardia la sujetó de la mano.

-No irás a ningún lado. No dejaré que vayas detrás de un estúpido que te hizo daño.

-Tú no entiendes… -Dijo con un hilo de voz y trató de seguir su camino.

-Sí entiendo. Eres mi novia. Estás conmigo. Yo te haré feliz –La sujetó con más fuerza.

-Tengo que ir… -Dijo una vez más y forcejeó para que la soltara.

El anillo resbaló de su dedo y cayó al suelo. El sonido la hizo volver en sí, girando rápidamente para recogerlo.

-¡No se te ocurra! –Gritó Kardia que ya le daba la espalda –No se te ocurra…

Ella lo miró asustada, confundida.

-¿Qué clase de persona soy si le niego la felicidad a quien quiero? –Murmuró sin mirarla –Vete…

-Pero…

-Que te vayas, te digo –Repitió –Vete antes de que me arrepienta –Finalizó con firmeza. Tenía los puños apretados al igual que la mandíbula.

-Lo lamento –Fue lo único que atinó a decir Yuzuriha antes de echar a correr tras Saga.


	33. Chapter 33

**Cap XXXIII. Verdad.**

Por más que Yuzuriha corrió, no encontró a Saga por ningún lado. Parecía que el chico se había desvanecido en la oscuridad y no había quedado rastro alguno de él. Tuvo varias ideas más pero no creyó prudente ir a su casa en la víspera de Navidad, teniendo en cuenta que ella tenía que estar en casa con su familia y que si él no la había esperado, debía ser porque no le interesaba verla.

De camino a casa y también durante la cena, no dejó de pensar nuevamente en que era probable que todo hubiera sido producto de su imaginación y que estaba volviéndose loca. Decidió no intentar buscarlo porque esos días solían pasarse en familia y ella lo necesitaba, especialmente ahora que, de forma indirecta, ella había roto su relación con Kardia.

Obviamente las palabras de sus padres y su hermano no se hicieron esperar. La bombardeaban con preguntas acerca del porqué de pronto Kardia había decidido irse a su casa a pasar las fiestas pero ella no estaba lista para decirles la verdad, por lo que solamente respondía que su padre había llegado de improviso y decidieron que lo mejor sería que estuviera con él. En parte verdad, en parte mentira. El padre de Kardia había llegado pero no pasarían las fiestas juntos porque se iría de nuevo al día siguiente. En realidad el chico estaba camino a ver a unos parientes que vivían cerca.

Yuzuriha estaría por siempre agradecida con Kardia por todo lo que había hecho por ella pero al final su corazón había tomado una decisión. Seguía amando a Saga tanto o más que la primera vez y estaba dispuesta a seguir haciéndolo aunque fuese en la distancia. Si la promesa que habían hecho dos años atrás era su única conexión en la vida, estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. A pesar de esa decisión, lo que necesitaba en ese momento era relajarse en casa y disfrutar de sus vacaciones.

Los días pasaban veloces, casi como si los días de pronto durasen sólo diez horas. Cuando el nuevo año llegó, Yuzuriha hizo la firme promesa consigo misma de que dejaría de existir y empezaría a vivir, por ella, por él y por su bebé. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir el cajón donde guardaba la vieja foto de los cuatro en el festival de otoño y se puso el anillo sin pensarlo. Le quedaba perfecto. Esa era parte de su firme decisión de no esconder más el amor que sentía por Saga. También sacó la foto y volvió a colocarla en su buró. Poco a poco tenía que volver a tomar las riendas de su vida y lo primero sería hacer las paces con Marin. La echaba demasiado de menos, sus días no eran iguales sin ella a su lado como su fiel cómplice. La rubia se vistió y se abrigó bien para luego salir a buscar a su amiga. Se quedaría en su casa lo que restaban de sus vacaciones si con eso lograba de nuevo tomar las riendas de su amistad.

Caminó calle abajo, la casa de Marin quedaba a unos quince minutos de la suya a pie, por lo que tendría tiempo suficiente para pensar bien en lo que le diría y cómo lo haría. Decidió entonces que no sería buena idea llegar con las manos vacías por lo que se desvió para ir al supermercado, compraría botanas, crema de avellanas, helado, todas esas cosas que a las dos les gustaban o que más bien a Marin le gustaban, de esa forma si el ambiente se tornaba un poco pesado, podrían por lo menos comer algo para sentirse lo menos incómodas posible.

Salió del súper con un par de bolsas repletas de comida chatarra, feliz por su compra cuando divisó los inconfundibles cabellos de fuego de su amiga. Tuvo ganas de gritarle pero decidió no hacerlo y se limitó a seguirla con la mirada. Casi se le fue el alma al suelo cuando la vio con cara de preocupación dirigirse al hospital, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Marin siempre había sido muy sana y existían pocos motivos para que ella fuera al hospital sola: el primero era que Defteros estaba enfermo o algo, el segundo era que alguno de sus padres lo estuviera, y el tercero era que a ella le había sucedido algo grave. No supo qué hacer. No quería seguirla porque sentía que eso violaría su privacidad de cierta forma pero sabía que no sabría más a menos que le llamara. Buscó un sitio donde sentarse tranquilamente y le marcó. El móvil dio tono dos veces antes de que la pelirroja respondiera.

-¿Sí? –Se escuchaba algo agitada.

-Marin, soy yo, Yuzuriha.

-Ah, hola –Dijo suavizando lo más posible su tono -¿Todo bien?

-Sí, claro. Solamente quería saber si podía ir a tu casa hoy. Me gustaría que charláramos –La rubia se sentía nerviosa pues no sabía lo que Marin podría responder. Se sintió aún peor cuando un silencio que pareció eterno envolvió la llamada.

-Estoy en casa pero dame quince minutos y te veré.

Le había mentido. Yuzuriha barajó un poco sus opciones y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación era ser sincera. No podía intentar reconstruir su amistad con mentiras.

-¿Sigues ahí? –Preguntó Marin inquieta.

-Te acabo de ver camino al hospital –Dijo al final la rubia –Antes de que digas nada, no te estaba siguiendo. Vine al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas y te vi… -El silencio se presentó de nuevo. Yuzuriha esperó impaciente a que su amiga le dijera algo.

-Te veré en veinte minutos en mi casa. Allá te explico –Dijo Marin al fin y colgó.

Yuzuriha se quedó mirando el móvil, asustada por la reacción de la pelirroja. Tenía la mala costumbre de pensar de más e imaginar los peores escenarios posibles. Decidió quedarse un momento ahí para calmarse antes de echar a andar a casa de Marin.

-¿Quién era? –Preguntó Defteros mirando a Marin con curiosidad. No le veía buena cara a su novia.

-Yuzu… -Contestó con un hilo de voz –Me vio venir aquí…

-Bueno, puedes decirle que viniste a un chequeo o…

-No –Interrumpió –No puedo seguirle mintiendo –Levantó la mirada, sus ojos estaban llenos de una mezcla extraña de decisión y dolor.

-Pero es que no puedes… Se lo prometimos… -Defteros intentó hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿De qué sirve seguir ocultándolo? Éste tonto necesita verla… Ella necesita saberlo… -Se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar todo lo que pasaba por su mente en ese instante.

-Ya lo sé, pero es su decisión, no nuestra. Tienes que respetarlo.

-¡No! –Explotó al fin -¡He estado ocultando la verdad a mi mejor amiga durante demasiado tiempo ya y lo único que veo es que las cosas empeoran para los dos! –Apretó los puños –Lo lamento, pero se lo voy a decir –Fue lo último que escapó de sus labios antes de marcharse a casa.

Como habían acordado, veinte minutos después, Marin llegaba a encontrarse con una muy preocupada Yuzuriha que ya la esperaba con impaciencia sentada en la acera. Al verla, se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo sin esperar que Marin le abrazara como hizo, con tanta fuerza.

-Oye, me asustas, ¿qué sucede? –Preguntó Yuzuriha a su amiga aunque no la soltó. No le apetecía romper ese abrazo que había necesitado durante tanto tiempo. Poco sabía que Marin la abrazó para armarse de valor y para evitar que se viniera abajo -¿Marin…?

-Saga está en el hospital. Se está muriendo…


	34. Chapter 34

**Cap XXXIV. Encuentro.**

Las palabras llegaron a sus oídos pero su cuerpo las rechazó de inmediato. Se sintió flotar, como si su alma la hubiese abandonado de un momento a otro, dejándola ahí, como un contenedor vacío. Podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo también. Cada parte de su cuerpo había cesado de funcionar cuando esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos: _Saga se está muriendo._ Quiso gritar, llorar, maldecirlo todo pero ningún músculo en su cuerpo le respondía. El tiempo se había detenido sin más, todo a su alrededor había dejado de existir y, de no ser porque unos brazos la sostenían con fuerza, tenía la impresión de que se hubiera ido flotando hasta el espacio exterior o la tierra se la hubiera tragado hasta el inframundo. _Saga se está muriendo._ Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza aunque como un sonido distante, como cuando se sumergía en la piscina y sus padres la llamaban para conversar de algo. Era esa la misma sensación que ahora envolvía su cuerpo. No pensaba, no sentía, porque él se estaba yendo de su lado.

Marin estaba asustada. No tenía idea de que el golpe para Yuzuriha sería de esa magnitud. Lo que menos buscaba era hacerle daño pero si eran los últimos momentos de Saga, necesitaba que los dos estuvieran juntos, que hablaran, que arreglaran sus diferencias de una vez por todas, pero sobre todo, que él fuese sincero con su amiga de una vez por todas. No estaba segura de si Yuzuriha se había desmayado o si solamente estaba en shock, de cualquier modo, le habría gustado que Defteros estuviera ahí para ayudarla. Pero estaban solas y debía ser fuerte por las dos, al menos una vez más. La abrazó con fuerza pero no dijo nada, no había palabras que pudieran hacerla sentir mejor. Nada. Sólo ese contacto, ese abrazo entre hermanas era lo único que ella podía ofrecerle en ese instante.

Ninguna supo cuánto tiempo había pasado en realidad. No les importaba; no era lo principal en ese momento. Marin fue quien rompió el silencio, disculpándose con su mejor amiga por haberle ocultado el secreto durante tanto tiempo. Yuzuriha tenía mil preguntas que hacer, estaba dolida también por aquella confesión pero entendía los motivos de la pelirroja para no decir nada al respecto. Si algo tenía su amiga era su fidelidad. Si alguien le pedía guardar un secreto, ella se iría a la tumba con él y si lo revelaba, era porque era algo que podría arreglar un malentendido o simplemente hacer alguna situación más llevadera, pero si el secreto no cumplía esos requisitos, no había poder humano que hiciera a Marin hablar.

-Quiero ir a verlo –Habló Yuzuriha al fin en un murmullo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Necesito verlo… -Rectificó la rubia. No negaría que estaba nerviosa ante un posible desdén del joven pero tenía que arriesgarse. Tenía que verlo una última vez.

-De acuerdo… Llamaré a Defteros para que avise a Kanon, tal vez puedan hacer algo para que puedas pasar a verlo.

Yuzuriha asintió en silencio, se separó de Marin y se deslizó lentamente hasta el suelo.

-Se lo dije –Las palabras de la pelirroja sonaron claras –Quiere verlo.

-Saga nos va a matar… -Dijo Defteros aunque justo a su lado, Kanon gritó un "¡Ya era hora!". Defteros lo miró con incredulidad –Te llamaremos en cuanto todo esté listo para la visita.

-Gracias…

-¿Cómo está ella? –El moreno sonaba preocupado e incluso bajó la voz.

-Está… Está afectada pero bien –Miró a Yuzuriha de reojo, se abrazaba a la bolsa con las botanas para ambas.

-Es normal… Cielo… Cuídala mucho –Pidió Defteros nuevamente –Hablamos más tarde –Se despidió tratando de parecer lo más calmado posible aunque por dentro estaba volviéndose loco.

Kanon fue quien se encargó de decir a su madre lo que había sucedido y le pidió a ella que les ayudase para que Yuzuriha pudiera visitar a su hermano. Con toda honestidad, él era el más emocionado con la idea pues había pasado incontables horas con él charlando acerca de la preciosa rubia que iba en su misma escuela y que le volvía loco. Saga le había confesado que había tomado su móvil y había borrado sus números. Que era con ella con quien hablaba durante ese verano. Pero que tenía miedo de decirle quien era en realidad pues no creía poder soportar su rechazo ya que ambos eran totalmente diferentes.

Kanon siempre alentaba a su hermano a ser sincero, a no aparentar algo que no era, a ser honesto consigo mismo y con ella pues era la personalidad, las cosas que compartían en común, lo que al final sería más importante que cualquier apariencia física; le dijo que mientras la tratara bien y con respeto, ella obviaría su apariencia y su pasado. Fue Kanon quien le dijo a Saga que Yuzuriha era una chica muy especial, que era un dulce y que si no la trataba bien, más que cualquier amenaza que pudiese haberle hecho Defteros, él se encargaría de darle su merecido si algún día la lastimaba. Cuando Saga dudaba de que ella lo quisiera, su gemelo le reiteraba una y otra vez que, si le había aceptado con todo y su pasado de adolescente revoltoso, entonces era amor de verdad. Había sido Kanon quien que calmó la gran mayoría de los miedos de su hermano mayor, y había sido él quien le dio un fuerte abrazo, permitiéndole llorar en sus hombros cuando no solamente recibió su diagnóstico sino también había tomado la decisión de romper con ella. No existía persona en el mundo que apoyara más a esos dos que Kanon, incluso más que la propia Marin.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, las dos chicas recibieron la llamada de Defteros para que fueran al hospital. Yuzuriha temblaba de miedo pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría Saga ante su visita. Kanon estaba en la entrada esperando por las dos. Cuando las vio llegar su sonrisa fue enorme y abrazó a la rubia con mucho cariño para luego guiarla hasta la habitación de su hermano. El chico abrió la puerta sin llamar.

-Mamá, ya te dije que estoy bien –Dijo Saga mientras apartaba la vista de la ventana para mirar la puerta. Tenía una expresión llena de fastidio.

Yuzuriha estaba ahí de pie con una rosa blanca en la mano. La expresión de Saga cambió de inmediato y se quedó petrificado al verla. Una mezcla entre sorpresa y alegría le invadió el cuerpo entero. Ella estaba ahí, lo había deseado tantas veces.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Yuzuriha caminó hacia él.

-Eso no te incumbe –Respondió tajante y de mala gana –Vete.

-No me voy a ir. Eres un tonto y un terco pero no me voy a ir hasta que estés sano. Hasta que puedas volver a casa –Contestó con firmeza y puso la rosa en un florero. Notó que aún llevaba el anillo de promesa que había comprado para ambos y sonrió.

-Tonta –Masculló Saga antes de sonreír con ternura. Miró que ella también llevaba ese anillo que guardaba tantas promesas; tantas historias.

-Idiota –Respondió de la misma forma que él antes de abrazarlo con fuerza –Lo que sea que tengas, lo combatiremos juntos –Murmuró.

Aquellas palabras conmovieron profundamente a Saga. Jamás pensó que llegaría el día en el que sus plegarias serían escuchadas.


	35. Chapter 35

**Cap XXXV. Lazos.**

Durante lo que restaba de sus vacaciones de invierno, Yuzuriha iba todos los días al hospital a visitar a Saga. Cuando no tenía nada que hacer, iba desde que empezaba el horario de visita hasta que terminaba. A veces salía para que su familia entrara a verlo y a pasar el tiempo con él, o porque Kanon le rogaba que fuera a comer algo, a dar un paseo o hacer cualquier otra cosa pues no era sano estar tanto tiempo ahí metida solamente viendo "al feo de Saga". En más de una ocasión Defteros tuvo que echarla en su hombro cual saco de patatas y llevarla fuera de la habitación donde Marin la esperaba con el almuerzo o simplemente la cargaba hasta la calle y la llevaba a algún restaurante donde Marin la esperaba.

-Tienes que comer –Le dijo Saga una vez.

-Estaré bien –Contestó Yuzuriha con la vista clavada en un libro de biología –No será la primera vez que no como por hacer algo más importante.

-¡Hey, nada de eso! –Soltó Saga de pronto –Agradezco que estés conmigo pero tienes que pensar en ti. No podrás cuidarme si estás enferma.

-De verdad estaré bien –Sus palabras le habían obligado a mirarlo.

-No. Si no te cuidas, entonces le pediré a las enfermeras que ya no te dejen pasar –Sentenció con total seriedad. De verdad había echado de menos esa forma tan suya de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Está bien –Yuzuriha hizo un pequeño puchero que enterneció a Saga.

-Esa es mi hermosa –Respondió él posando la mano en la de ella. La sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de Saga hizo sonrojar a Yuzuriha.

-Te eché de menos –La rubia se acercó a él –No sabes cuánto te eché de menos.

-Lo sé… Lo sé mejor de lo que crees –Finalizó el chico presionando los labios contra los de su novia.

El cambio físico en Saga había sido bastante notorio. Estaba más delgado y extremadamente pálido, sus movimientos eran débiles y tenía a veces problemas para respirar por lo que había un tanque de oxígeno cerca en todo momento. Sus ojos que antes estaban hundidos y tristes, ahora brillaban porque su razón de vivir había vuelto a él.

Obviamente no todo había sido fácil, al principio Saga actuaba arisco, no quería que ella pasara tanto tiempo a su lado y ella, aunque muy cordial, seguía enfadada con él pues la había hecho a un lado como a un mueble. A pesar de que ambos estaban felices por volver a verse luego de tantos años, la tensión entre ellos era palpable y Saga, orgulloso como siempre, no se atrevía a disculparse con ella ni reconocer sus errores. Era un estira y afloja que no le hacía bien a ninguno de los dos.

-Yuzu… -Comenzó Saga sin mirarla –Hay algo que quiero decirte…

-Te escucho –Respondió como restándole importancia. Casi siempre que empezaba con esas palabras, lo único que salía de su boca era algo sin importancia.

-Lo lamento… -Dijo al fin. Había pasado bastantes horas tratando de que las palabras abandonaran su garganta y ahora por fin lo conseguía.

-¿Perdón…? –Yuzuriha volteó a verlo sorprendida -¿Escuché bien?

-Sí –Tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba sus manos –Lo lamento.

Yuzuriha no supo qué decir y tampoco creía que fuese apropiado decirle nada. Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo sin ver al chico que estaba ahí en la cama, seguía siendo el mismo muchacho que la había conquistado y al que amaba profundamente.

-Yuzu… Fui un imbécil… No debí haberte hecho daño. Prometí jamás lastimarte y lo hice –Sus manos fueron convirtiéndose en puños, una clara muestra de su arrepiento y enfado consigo mismo.

La respuesta de la rubia había sido abrazarlo con cariño. La había lastimado pero ahora no le importaba más. No era cuestión de lástima, tampoco era cuestión de hacerse la santa ahora que él tenía los días contados, era simple y llanamente su amor incondicional tomando las riendas de su cuerpo. Por ahora, no quería reclamar, no deseaba discutir ni señalar sus fallas, quería amarlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo. Más adelante podrían hablar las cosas tranquilamente, porque sí, ella creía firmemente que su Saga saldría victorioso de esa batalla.

A Saga la gustaba fotografiar a la preciosa rubia cada que tenía oportunidad. Siempre tenía el móvil a su alcance y sacaba todas las fotos posibles de su chica aunque trataba de que no se diera cuenta. Según lo veía él, la auténtica esencia de alguien aparece cuando no posan ante la cámara. Cuando no saben que los filman o los fotografían es cuando su verdadero ser florece y el de Yuzuriha era brillante, especial y aún más hermoso que su físico.

Durante una tarde que la madre de Saga y Marin habían decidido llevarse a Yuzuriha a comer algo, Saga aprovechó para hablar con su hermano y su primo. Debían aprovechar el tiempo que tendrían a solas porque a la rubia no le gustaba pasar demasiado tiempo fuera del hospital, aunque con Sasha, la madre de los gemelos compartiendo los alimentos con las amigas, seguramente tendría que aguantarse y quedarse el tiempo que fuera necesario para no ser grosera.

A Saga le gustaba compartir tiempo con Kanon y Defteros. Desde muy pequeños habían sido inseparables. Saga era el mayor de los tres y Defteros el menor, aunque cualquiera hubiera pensado que era una vil mentira. La diferencia no era tan grande entre los tres, Saga era cinco minutos mayor que Kanon y los gemelos eran alrededor de veintiún días mayores que Defteros, por lo tanto era casi como si fuesen trillizos. Aspros, el padre de los gemelos y Violate, la madre de Defteros, eran hermanos, ella siendo mayor que él por un par de años. Eran muy unidos y habían decidido vivir en el pueblo para que así sus hijos no tuvieran que pasar lo que ellos, que apenas conocían a sus parientes pues todos vivían en diferentes partes del mundo. Desde bebés, los tres pasaban horas y horas juntos. Violate y Sasha incluso habían amamantado a los pequeños al mismo tiempo, así que el vínculo entre ambas familias era muy fuerte. Saga era un líder nato y también protegía a su hermano y su primo. En el jardín de infantes se habían peleado en más de alguna ocasión con niñas y niños que hacían llorar a su hermano o se burlaban del color de piel o colmillos de su primo. Conforme fueron creciendo, Saga y Defteros siempre se estaban metiendo en problemas y Kanon los cubría todo el tiempo, dando rienda suelta a su imaginación en muchas ocasiones. El gran cambio se dio cuando el gemelo menor decidió que era tiempo de hacerse un nombre por sí mismo e ir a otra preparatoria, aunque eso en nada cambió su relación con los otros dos.

-Me gustaría pedirles un favor…

-¿Otro? –Interrumpió Defteros –No me jodas, acabas de salir de una y ya quieres lanzarte de cabeza de nuevo. Estás puto loco.

-Es que no aprendes nada, Saga…

-Cállense y déjenme terminar par de idiotas –Replicó el mayor –Ésta vez es diferente.

-Claro… -Defteros rodó los ojos –De ti no me fío nada.

-Necesito que llamen a los chicos. Me gustaría hacerle un regalo a Yuzu.

Defteros y Kanon se miraron como compartiendo un secreto mortal, de nuevo, pero asintieron al fin.

-Claro, veremos qué se puede hacer –Terció Kanon de pronto al notar que Saga los miraba –Tú no te preocupes.

Odiaban mentirle a Saga pero era algo necesario.


	36. Chapter 36

**Cap XXXVI. Salto de fe.**

Al llegar el final de las vacaciones y ver que la salud de Saga no mejoraba, Yuzuriha empezó a plantearse el no volver a la universidad. Debía meditarlo bien, mirar los pros y contras de su decisión antes de hablarlo con sus padres. Antes que nada, seguía viviendo en casa de su y ellos pagaban por la matrícula, así que cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la escuela, les concernía y mucho.

A Saga la gustaba escuchar a su novia hablar con las enfermeras y notaba la sonrisa en su rostro cada vez que ellas o los mismos médicos le decían que tenía un futuro brillante por delante. Se sentía orgulloso de ella y veía en su novia el futuro que no veía para él.

-¿Cuándo empiezan las clases? –Preguntó en una ocasión.

-Uhm… -Yuzuriha hizo un pequeño puchero y miró hacia arriba tratando de hacer memoria –Creo que el lunes que viene.

-Pero es viernes… -Saga la miró fijamente –Tienes que irte ya entonces…

-No es necesario –Contestó con una sonrisa –No debo estar ahí antes, puedo irme el domingo, llegar a dormir y empezar las clases el lunes.

-Pero llegarás cansada, es un viaje largo.

-Sí, pero no importa. He estado repasando y las enfermeras me han ayudado –Agregó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro –Estaré bien.

-No quiero que estés cansada en tu primer día –La miró con severidad –Me prometiste que te cuidarías y no lo estás haciendo.

-Lo hago, Saga. De verdad, estaré bien.

Lo que no le decía era que ya dudaba en volver aunque el personal encargado de cuidar de su novio le decía lo contrario.

-Marin se marchó hoy en la mañana. Ella también se estaba negando a dejarme… -Yuzuriha pudo ver un poco de tristeza en los ojos verdes de su novio –No quiero que abandonen sus vidas por mí.

-Nadie abandona nada –Se defendió –Si estamos aquí es porque queremos. Confía en nosotras, nos conocemos bien y todo saldrá de maravilla.

-Aun así…

-Déjalo ya, cariño –Interrumpió –Estoy ahora contigo y quisiera disfrutar de estos días juntos antes de volver, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo… -Saga no estaba del todo convencido pero no iba a pelear con ella por algo así.

Antes de que la visita del día terminara, Yuzuriha salió para dejar que Sasha estuviera con su hijo lo más posible. Se encontró con Kanon en el pasillo. Estaba en la sala de espera leyendo una novela de bolsillo. Era extraño ver a su cuñado luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo con Saga. No podía evitar pensar que Saga debía verse ahora como Kanon, fuerte, alto, con la piel tostada por el sol. Se sentó a su lado en silencio y de inmediato el chico abandonó su lectura.

-Lamento mucho estar monopolizando las horas de visita –Se disculpó Yuzuriha.

-Nah, no te preocupes. Está bien. Ahora que eres tú quien ve por él está de mejor humor –Kanon estiró las piernas –Era todo un gruñón. Alguna vez dijo que me mataría con sus propias manos si pudiera. Toda una joya.

-¿De verdad? –La rubia fue incapaz de ocultar su asombro.

-A veces se vuelve un poco loco pero creo que es normal –Hizo un mohín –Ha sido duro para él, para todos.

-Lo sé –Suspiró suavemente y cerró los ojos unos instantes –Kanon…

-Dime.

-No quiero dejarlo solo –Soltó de pronto y con la sinceridad tatuada en la voz –No quiero irme…

-Pero debes pensar en ti –Respondió –Se va a poner como un energúmeno si se entera que no quieres marcharte.

-Sí, pero es que no podría estar lejos de él. Todo el día me preguntaría si está bien, si va mejorando por fin…

-Te entiendo pero no puedes abandonar tu futuro por él –Fue lo último que dijo Kanon antes de que divisara a Tokusa caminando por el largo pasillo hacia la sala de espera –Hablaremos de esto mañana.

Yuzuriha no entendió hasta que vio a su hermano. Se sorprendió al verlo ya que eran Defteros o Kanon quienes por lo general la acompañaban a casa pero supuso que su madre había mandado a Tokusa por ella para asegurarse de que llegaría temprano a casa. Los otros dos solían retenerla con sus pláticas y la hacían llegara altas horas de la noche. El chico rubio, que ya era todo un adolescente, alto y bastante bien parecido, saludó a Kanon con un fuerte apretón de manos, le entregó un paquete que había mandado su madre para ellos y preguntó por la salud de Saga. Luego de una breve conversación entre los hermanos menores, se despidieron con otro apretón de manos y Tokusa llevó a Yuzuriha a casa.

-Zuri… -Comenzó Tokusa de pronto -¿Cómo te sientes?

Yuzuriha dejó que la pregunta se quedara flotando en el aire durante un par de minutos. Estaba harta de mentiras y evasiones, así que dejó que la respuesta se formara en su interior. Sintió su corazón y su alma hacer equipo contra su sentido común, su instinto, su intuición habían sido acertadas hasta el momento.

-Quiero quedarme en casa. No quiero volver a la universidad –Respondió con tranquilidad, su vaho naciendo de su boca y perdiéndose frente a ella, señal del frío que estaba haciendo.

-Si es por Saga no creo que…

-Es por él –Interrumpió a su hermano menor –Pero también es por mí. Lo amo y el alma me pide estar a su lado. Necesito estar con él. Ustedes nunca lo entenderían –Prosiguió sin dar tiempo a Tokusa de decir más nada –Estar con él es como volar. Me siento libre, puedo ser yo. Estar con él es estar en mi hogar.

El rubio se quedó en silencio. Ella tenía razón, él no entendía pero sí sabía que Saga la hacía feliz y que él también la necesitaba.

-Te apoyaré en esto –Finalizó.

Las palabras de su hermano menor, la hicieron sonreír. No cabía duda que ya no era un niño. La caminata continuó en silencio. No había más que decir al respecto.

Al llegar a casa, Yuzuriha decidió que tenía que contarles a sus padres su decisión y así lo hizo. Llamó a los dos y se sentaron en la sala. Sin darle más rodeos, comentó que quería dejar la escuela durante un semestre para quedarse con Saga y, con toda la sinceridad del mundo, dijo que tenía miedo de irse y que algo le pasara a su novio. Agregó que necesitaba estar a su lado y que trabajaría también para ayudar en casa. Sus padres se quedaron en silencio, en su interior no podían evitar sentirse un poco frustrados al saber que Yuzuriha quería truncar un futuro brillante por un amor de adolescente.

-Tu padre y yo entendemos que estar con ese jovencito es lo que deseas ahora pero estás poniendo en riesgo tu carrera –Comenzó Manjari para romper el silencio –No creo que sea bueno.

-Mamá, lo lamento mucho pero la decisión está tomada. Tramité mi baja temporal hace unos días –Yuzuriha soltó una verdad que hizo enfurecer a su padre.

-¿¡Pero estás loca?! ¿¡Sabes la pasta que gastamos en eso?! –Kunal alzó la voz y su piel pálida tomó un sutil tono rojizo.

-No estoy loca, papá –Respondió con tranquilidad –Estoy haciendo lo que creo correcto. Yo sé bien lo mucho que han sacrificado por Tokusa y por mí pero solamente me tomaré un tiempo para mí, para estar con la persona que amo –Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza cuando sintió que la garganta se le cerraba.

-Es que no tiene sentido que quieras dejarlo todo por un tipo que se va a morir –Soltó entonces el padre de Yuzuriha. El silencio sepulcral envolvió la habitación.

-Aunque él muera mañana, quiero que se vaya sabiendo que yo lo amé y que hice todo por cuidarlo mientras pude –Ella se puso de pie y caminó hasta su habitación en silencio.

 _Así fue como lentamente comencé a seguir mi propio camino y a escuchar mi voz interior. Yo buscaba seguir mi corazón aunque todos me odiaran por ello, ¿de qué me valdría todo si al final dejaba atrás a la persona que amaba?_


	37. Chapter 37

**Cap XXXVII. Reunión.**

Saga se había enfadado mucho con Yuzuriha cuando se enteró de su decisión y le había prohibido la entrada a la habitación, cosa que no le sorprendió y de hecho aprovechó para seguir con sus planes. Deseaba darle una sorpresa a Saga y, después de charlas con las enfermeras y doctores, le habían dicho que si él ponía de su parte, comía y tomaba sus medicamentos, le darían permiso de ir a dar un paseo aunque obviamente no podía ser muy lejos debido a lo delicado de su condición. Aquello había emocionado a Yuzuriha y decidió seguir con sus planes. Ya había pedido a Defteros y a Kanon que contactaran con los miembros de su vieja banda pues quería que fueran parte de su sorpresa. Por esa razón los dos tuvieron que mentirle a Saga cuando les pidió lo mismo.

Kanon y Defteros decidieron que uno sería el encargado de reunir a la banda mientras el otro le daría largas a Saga lo más que se pudiera. Obviamente su forma de saber quién haría qué fue jugando piedra, papel o tijera. Defteros había perdido. Era bastante malo en ese juego. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que Kanon se haría cargo de la banda pero prefería volver loco a su hermano. Eso siempre se le había dado bien. Ponerle mil y un excusas diferentes y descabelladas para no hacer lo que su hermano mayor quería.

-"Cabrón, necesito verte" –Dijo Defteros cuando Manigoldo contestó el teléfono.

-"Qué huevos los tuyos de no saludar." –respondió el antiguo segundo guitarrista de su banda –"¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?"

-"Que nos veamos mañana, me gustaría que me hicieras un favor."

-"No me jodas, cabrón. Tengo escuela." –Replicó el chico.

-"Yo también. Anda, además hace siglos que no te veo." –Insistió Defteros –"Te veré por la tarde. Llamaré a Shura también"

-"De acuerdo, viejo. Te veré mañana" –Finalizó y cortó la llamada.

-Bien… Ahora falta el otro –Dijo Defteros en un suspiro mientras buscaba el número del antiguo bajista en su móvil. Cuando al fin lo encontró llamó. Tardó casi cinco intentos hasta que al final le respondió.

-"¿Sí?" –La voz del otro lado sonaba un poco agitada.

-"¿Shura? Colega, tanto tiempo" –Defteros ignoró totalmente el estado en el que podría encontrarse el chico.

-"¿Defteros? Hermano, ¿qué tal todo?" –Shura carraspeó tratando de ocultar un poco su agitación.

-"Necesito verte…"

-"Ahora es que no puedo. Estoy… ocupado…" –Dijo y una voz de mujer se escuchó al fondo.

-"¿Estás follando?" –Preguntó el moreno sin disimular.

-"Pues sí…"

-"Haberlo dicho antes. Te veo mañana por la tarde, necesito hablar contigo y con Mani." –Shura no pudo ver la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de su antiguo compañero de clases pero se la imaginó.

-"Vale. Entonces te veo mañana." –Volvió a decir.

-"Genial. Dale duro, hermano" –Finalizó Defteros y cortó la llamada –Éste hombre no cambia –Dijo para sí y guardó el móvil.

Al día siguiente, luego de un día particularmente difícil en la universidad, Defteros llegó a la cafetería donde había quedado con sus antiguos compañeros. Bostezó largamente y se miró la nueva cortada en el dedo índice. Eso de usar cuchillos mientras sus profesores lo veían no era lo suyo, un día se rebanaría el dedo o una mano sin dudarlo. No tuvo que esperar mucho pues de inmediato entraron por la puerta dos chicos bastante altos, uno de cabello muy negro y corto de piel pálida y el otro de cabello color púrpura un poco más moreno. Ambos con pendientes en ambas orejas, aunque el de cabello púrpura además tenía una pequeña expansión en la oreja izquierda. Ambos llevaban pantalones ajustados, uno usaba una playera de _Helloween_ y el otro con una de _Iron Maiden_. Sonrieron al ver a Defteros y se acercaron a saludarlo. Los tres tenían unos cuántos meses sin verse aunque durante la preparatoria habían sido bastante unidos. A pesar de todo, trataron de mantener el contacto lo mejor posible.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte, cabrón –Dijo Manigoldo, el de cabello púrpura, mientras se sentaba –Quién te viera peinado y todo.

-Qué hijo de puta. Tengo que ir así a clases, si uno de mis cabellos termina en la comida, me reprueban –Se defendió el moreno –Tú pareces delincuente.

-A que mis nuevos tatuajes son hermosos –Contestó mostrándole un precioso tatuaje de estilo acuarela que adornaba todo su antebrazo izquierdo –Dolió un huevo pero mira nada más qué hermoso –Dijo totalmente orgulloso.

-Ya te quiero ver después cuando quieras trabajar –Intervino Shura con cara de no poder creer lo que hacía su amigo.

-Si no me contratan es discriminación –Replicó Manigoldo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Y bien? –Shura miró a Defteros, dando por terminado el tema. Él siempre había sido así de directo pues odiaba perder el tiempo -¿Para qué nos querías ver?

El moreno empezó explicando a grandes rasgos la situación. No quería entrar en detalles y quería obviar lo delicado que se encontraba su primo, aunque sí les había advertido que su apariencia había cambiado. Les explicó que Yuzuriha quería darle un regalo a Saga y que ese regalo los incluía a ellos como banda. Afortunadamente para el plan, los dos amigos seguían tocando sus instrumentos por lo que no tendrían que empezar de cero.

-Les haré saber cuándo Yuzu me dé más detalles pero definitivamente tendremos que hacernos un espacio todos los días para ensayar –Dijo Defteros. Los amigos notaron que el chico era mucho más responsable que en su adolescencia temprana, parecía más centrado y maduro –Me gustaría que todo saliera bien.

-Claro, no te preocupes por eso, hermano –Shura apoyó la mano en el hombro de su amigo –Será maravilloso.

-Aunque eso signifique no más follar para ti durante un tiempo –Agregó Manigoldo que de inmediato recibió un coscorrón por parte del pelinegro.

-Les agradezco mucho, chicos –Se sinceró Defteros.

Los tres amigos se quedaron charlando un buen rato. Eso a Defteros le venía de maravilla para olvidarse de toda la mierda que estaba pasando en su vida. Por lo menos podía contar todavía con sus ex compañeros de banda. Después de haber agendado los nuevos horarios para los ensayos, los tres se despidieron.

Saga todavía no quería ver a Yuzuriha así que estaba de un humor bastante más apagado y mucho más irritable. Kanon además de tener una misión importante, se había ofrecido como voluntario para quedarse con él pues Sasha, su madre, tenía mucho trabajo y Aspros, su padre, estaba trabajando horas extra para poder cubrir los gastos del hospital. A Kanon le gustaba pasar tiempo en el hospital pues era un lugar tranquilo para poder hacer sus deberes o avanzar en sus lecturas recreativas, más que nada porque Saga se rehusaba a hablarle aunque esa tarde era la excepción.

-Hoy estás muy callado, ¿qué pasa? –Kanon se sentó en una silla a su lado.

No hubo respuesta. Saga miraba por el atardecer por la ventana.

-¿Sigues molesto por lo que Yuzu hizo? –El menor suspiró y estiró las piernas –Créeme que no lo hizo para fastidiarte. Es su forma de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Pero Saga seguía mirando por la ventana cómo los colores en el cielo iban mezclándose, el azul, el anaranjado, el amarillo, para dar paso al cielo nocturno. Últimamente le gustaba mucho mirar el cielo y los atardeceres.

-Bien, no hables si no quieres, pero no seas tan duro con ella. Ninguna otra lo hubiera dejado todo por ti, ni siquiera hubiera vuelto contigo después de lo cabrón que fuiste –Kanon negó con la cabeza –Eres un idiota…

-Hermano, quiero casarme con ella… –Soltó Saga con voz tranquila y la vista aún clavada en el firmamento.


	38. Chapter 38

**Cap XXXVIII. Por siempre.**

Pasaron un par de días desde la confesión de Saga antes de que Kanon pudiera decirle algo al respecto, aunque terminó siendo una frase de apoyo. Entonces, al menor de los gemelos se le ocurrió sugerir que deberían hacerlo el día que él pudiera salir. Kanon tenía ideas interesantes cuando se inspiraba y vio en esa confesión el momento para juntar ambas sorpresas y hacer algo con mayor significado para la pareja. Además, le encantaba tener el privilegio de conocer ambos planes, lo hacía sentir poderoso e importante.

Por otro lado, cuando Defteros avisó a Kanon y a Yuzuriha que la banda estaba reunida, ella decidió entonces desvelar su plan: quería llevarlo al claro junto al río. Obviamente ahí no había electricidad por lo que llevar los instrumentos no serviría de nada y lo que único que se escucharía sería el ruido de la batería, así que Defteros sugirió que fuese entonces algo acústico, idea que maravilló a la rubia. También ella les hizo saber que quería hacer un día de campo para los dos pues creía firmemente que sería una linda sorpresa para Saga y además no tendría que esforzarse tanto pues ella lo llevaría personalmente en bicicleta hasta el lugar. Los tres se sintieron satisfechos pues el plan estaba resultando a pedir de boca.

Saga "permitió" a Yuzuriha volver a visitarlo pues había entendido, gracias a su hermano, que ella no había querido hacerlo sentir mal ni dañarlo, al contrario. Por si fuera poco, si las cosas iban bien, podía volver a clases el siguiente semestre.

-¿Ya no estás enfadado? –preguntó Yuzuriha sentándose junto a él mientras abría unos dulces con sabor a kiwi, la fruta favorita de Saga.

-No, ya no –y abrió la boca cuando su novia le ofreció el dulce –Entendí tus razones y todo está bien ahora.

-Menos mal. Estaba a punto de sobornar al enfermero Dita para que me dejara entrar.

-Él es quien mejor me cuida, no creo que te hubiera dejado pasar.

-Pero es quien más me ayuda, así que yo creo que sí.

Ambos se miraron un segundo y sonrieron. Sus discusiones eran siempre así, muy adorables. El personal que cuidaba de Saga había notado que sonreía mucho más desde que Yuzuriha iba a visitarlo y les gustaba mucho verlo pues entendían que, en ocasiones, una visita así podía mejorar el estado de ánimo de un paciente, lo cual también aumentaba las posibilidades de una pronta recuperación.

-Mientras me tenías desterrada, conseguí un trabajo –dijo Yuzuriha que intentaba tejer una bufanda para su novio.

-¿Ah sí? ¿En dónde? –Saga tomó varias fotos de ella mientras no lo veía.

-En la cafetería. Es medio tiempo, por eso solamente podré venir a verte por las tardes.

-¿Y qué haces en esa cafetería? ¿Eres mesera?

-No realmente. Me están enseñando a preparar cafés, tés y otras bebidas que seguro te gustarían. A veces también preparo crepas o sándwiches –sonrió ampliamente –Es un trabajo muy entretenido.

-¿Y qué tal la paga? –miró a su novia con curiosidad.

-No es buena pero es algo y puedo ayudar en casa con los gastos. Así que si llego oliendo a café, ya sabes por qué es.

El peliazul sonrió orgulloso de ella más no pudo evitar sentirse mal. No tenía nada en contra de la gente que trabajaba en esos lugares, pero ese no era el tipo de trabajo que imaginaba para su novia. Siempre la imaginó haciendo algo que cambiaría al mundo y que la haría inmensamente feliz.

-Está lista –dijo Yuzuriha de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Perdona? –vio a su novia ponerse de pie y pasar algo alrededor de su cuello.

-Ah, te queda preciosa –le resultaba imposible ocultar su felicidad y el orgullo que sentía.

-¿Una bufanda?

-Sí, para el frío. Tu madre me ayudó a empezarla, nunca había tejido en mi vida.

Saga sonrió enternecido por las palabras de su novia y la atrajo con cuidado para besar sus labios.

-Te amo tanto, hermosa –murmuró apartándose lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos al instante.

Yuzuriha se sintió extrañamente enternecida y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero luchó con fuerza para no dejarlas salir. Volvió a besarlo en los labios. Una extraña sensación le invadió el cuerpo entero al besarlo pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

Luego de varios días, por fin autorizaron a Saga ir a su paseo. Kanon ayudó a su hermano a vestirse: un pantalón negro de mezclilla, una camisa blanca, sus converse negros y un suéter negro también. Tenían que abrigarlo para evitar que se enfermase y su condición empeorara. Kanon le puso algo de colonia y quedó listo. Entre él y ella, llevaron a Saga a la salida donde ya les esperaba la bicicleta y un carrito que portaba el tanque de oxígeno para él. Se despidieron y ella fue pedaleando con precaución hasta el claro.

Ahí, Defteros y los chicos les esperaban ya, practicando un poco para calentar. Estaban emocionados porque al fin verían a Saga después de tanto tiempo y tanto Shura como el moreno advirtieron a Manigoldo que no hiciera chistes ni comentarios para burlarse de él pues estaba tan irritable que era capaz de ahogarlo en el río. Ya en alguna ocasión Manigoldo había molestado tanto a Saga que éste lo había empujado por las escaleras de la escuela. Obviamente no pasó a mayores pero el chico se había llevado un terrible susto y ahora guardaba su distancia, especialmente porque vio en el rostro del mayor que no tenía ni una pizca de remordimiento.

Cuando Defteros vio que Yuzuriha se acercaba fue a su encuentro para ayudarle con Saga. Entre los dos lo llevaron a donde Shura y Manigoldo le esperaban. Saga era bastante alto, demasiado tal vez, pero su condición le hacía ver diminuto. Ambos se alegraron mucho al verlo y le regalaron un abrazo fuerte para luego ayudarle a sentarse en la manta que Yuzuriha había puesto en el pasto. Kanon iba en el auto detrás de ellos así que llegó al poco tiempo con una sorpresa: Marin. Nadie excepto él y Saga sabían que ella llegaría, pues el mayor de los gemelos sabía que el día de su boda, la mejor amiga de su novia debía estar ahí. A Yuzuriha le pareció extraño que el único árbol del lugar tuviera algunos adornos blancos pero no dijo nada pues creyó que había sido un toque extra que le había dado Defteros.

-Quise traerte aquí porque sé que es tu lugar preferido –empezó la rubia –Y éste lugar ha sido una parte importante en nuestra historia.

-Lo sé –agregó Saga –Es por eso que preparé algo para ti también.

En ese momento, Kanon y Marin caminaron hacia ellos ante la sorprendida mirada de Defteros y de Yuzuriha. Los dos se miraron con confusión. A alguien se le había olvidado agregar algunos detalles al plan.

-¿Pero qué hacen ellos aquí? –preguntó la rubia para si. Cuando tuvo a Marin cerca no dudó en preguntarle en voz alta -¿No tienes escuela?

-Sí pero era más importante venir por ustedes –sonrió. Miró al moreno y luego a su amiga –Es un día especial.

Kanon se acercó a Shura y Manigoldo para darles una lista de canciones que sabía perfectamente que dominaban. Luego se acercó a su hermano pare hacerle saber que estaba todo listo.

-Yuzuriha, yo sé que no he sido la mejor persona del mundo, y esto que estoy a punto de hacer, es solamente una prueba más de ello –sostuvo sus manos con cariño –Pero espero que lo entiendas.

-¿De qué hablas? –miró a su alrededor con preocupación -¿Qué sucede?

-Hoy vine a casarme contigo –respondió mirándola a los ojos.

-Saga, ¿pero cómo? Necesitamos…

-Lo sé –interrumpió –Sé que necesitamos un sacerdote y otras cosas pero para mí lo más importante es hacer esto porque lo queremos y no porque lo tengamos que hacer. Solíamos hablar de cómo queríamos formar una familia, estar por siempre juntos y eso quiero hacer hoy.

Yuzuriha intentó combatir las lágrimas. Marin se quedó de pie junto a su amiga y Defteros y Kanon junto a Saga.

-Si no te importa, yo empezaré –Ddjo Saga.

-No… Quisiera empezar yo –intervino la rubia que apretó cariñosamente las manos de su novio –Llegaste a cambiar mi vida, Saga. Desde esa tarde en la biblioteca cuando me llamaste y no sabía quién eras. Todos los días contigo han sido una aventura. Lo bueno, lo malo, la felicidad y la tristeza, las he compartido contigo –tuvo que hacer una pausa para no llorar. Tomó aire y prosiguió –Estar lejos de ti ha sido la segunda prueba más difícil que he tenido que enfrentar en mi vida pero mi amor por ti me guió de nuevo a tus brazos. Lo que yo siento por ti se queda corto, un te amo no es suficiente para expresar todo lo que siento hacia ti. Eres el amor de mi vida, eres mi motor, lo que me hace fuerte, lo que me inspira a ser mejor; eres mi fortaleza y mi debilidad. Me sentiré honrada de poder compartir el resto de mi vida contigo –finalizó, sorprendida que haber logrado controlar sus lágrimas. Saga sonrió con ternura.

-Desnudarse frente a alguien es sencillo y estúpidamente creemos que eso es intimidad pero no es así. La verdadera intimidad es abrir tu alma y mostrarle a alguien lo que eres de verdad. Eso es lo que tenemos tú y yo –Saga soltó una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla –Me das vida, Yuzu. Jamás esa expresión fue más cierta. Mis hermanos pueden decírtelo, Marin puede decírtelo. Tu amor me trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado serán un privilegio, una bendición –Saga entonces besó a su novia.

Marin amarró un pedazo de hilo rojo en sus dedos meñiques y así se dio por terminada la improvisada ceremonia. Tal vez no estaban casados ante los ojos de la iglesia ni tenían un papel que lo comprobaba, pero sus almas estaban ya unidas y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Entonces la fiesta empezó. Los chicos tocaron algunas canciones antes de que Saga cantara _Angel Eyes_ para Yuzuriha. Después ella se animó y cantó la canción que estuvo ensayando con los chicos durante sus días de exilio: _Closer_ de un grupo que le gustaba bastante. Todo iba bien, se divertían, reían, pero de un momento a otro, Saga se aferró a la mano de Yuzuriha y echó a llorar abrazado a ella tomando a todos por sorpresa.

-Saga, ¿qué sucede? –Preguntó con preocupación -¿Qué tienes?

-No quiero morir –dijo el chico entre sollozos –No quiero morir…

-No vas a morir –aseguró Yuzuriha con los ojos enrojecidos –No dejaré que mueras. No lo haré…

La escena resultó desgarradora. Era la primera vez para todos los presentes que veían llorar a Saga de esa forma. El chico fuerte, rebelde, el que parecía no tener sentimientos, se estaba desmoronando frente a ellos y no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto.

 _Brillabas tristemente en el lugar donde siempre estábamos juntos._


	39. Chapter 39

**Cap XXXIX. Reencuentro.**

Después de la ceremonia, el ambiente era tenso entre todos ahí. Nadie, ni siquiera Saga quería decirle a Yuzuriha por qué se había venido abajo de esa forma. Todos le decían que él estaba sensible y por eso había sucedido pero ella no se lo terminaba de creer. Al no ser familiar directo, ya que la boda no contaba como algo oficial, no le podían dar ninguna información al respecto.

La verdad era que, la mañana de la boda, el especialista que atendía el caso de Saga le dio la noticia de que su corazón no resistiría mucho tiempo más y debían hacerle un trasplante urgente o moriría pues, en su caso particular, ni siquiera el marcapasos podría ayudar. Aquello había sido un duro golpe para todos pero la familia mantuvo la esperanza, especialmente Saga. El cirujano les hizo saber que su nombre estaba ya en la lista de trasplantes y apenas hubiese un corazón disponible, él lo recibiría. Saga había creído que tenía sus sentimientos bajo control pero después de las palabras de Yuzuriha y del hermoso día que vivieron, no se había atrevido a decirle la verdad; ella ya había sufrido suficiente por su culpa.

Su condición empeoraba día a día pero intentaba lo mejor que podía no demostrarlo. Se mantenía alegre, le decía lo mucho que la amaba y que no podía esperar por salir de ese hospital para por fin casarse con ella con todas las de la ley. Yuzuriha respondía con incontables mimos y besos, le contaba sus aventuras en la cafetería y le decía que ahora iba a ahorrar para comprar anillos de matrimonio de verdad para ambos.

Obviamente Yuzuriha no era tonta y notaba que su novio usaba más el oxígeno y que el enfermero Dita hacía visitas cada vez más frecuentes. Cada día se le hacía más y más difícil dejar el hospital. Sentía siempre un dolor intenso en el pecho y notaba que los besos y las caricias de Saga eran más largas, como si quisiera transmitirle algo en particular. Todas las mañanas iba a trabajar pero cuando algún móvil sonaba no podía evitar dar respingos pensando que era el suyo con malas noticias del hospital. Le costaba dormir así que trataba de entretenerse enviando textos a Kanon cuando veía que estaba disponible o a Marin cuando sabía que se quedaba estudiando hasta tarde. Kardia a veces también estaba en línea bastante a altas horas de la noche y Yuzuriha sentía muchas ganas de hablarle pero no lo creía conveniente ni se armaba de valor.

Según se había enterado, Kardia estaba siempre con un humor de perros desde que había vuelto de las vacaciones de invierno. Se había metido en varias peleas gratuitas y estaba al borde de una expulsión. Yuzuriha quería hablar con él y pedirle que se detuviera, ¿pero quién era ella para decirle qué hacer? Además, todo eso no eran más que rumores. En ocasiones también escuchaba música o leía algún capítulo de sus libros de biología para entretenerse, obligando a la paranoia a abandonar sus pensamientos.

-Hermano, deja de ocultarle cosas a Yuzu, por favor –Pidió Kanon mientras le ayudaba a ponerse el oxígeno –Solamente le harás más daño.

-Creo que eso no te incumbe –Respondió con dificultad –La estoy protegiendo.

-Pues vaya formas tienes tú de proteger a la gente. No terminas de entender que a la larga será peor.

-Nunca debí volver a verla –Dijo el gemelo mayor –No debí…

-No digas sandeces –Lo interrumpió ya harto del comportamiento de su hermano –O se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo, tú eliges.

Aquello dejó en jaque a Saga que desvió la mirada y terminó diciéndole que él lo haría.

Ese día fue particularmente complicado para la rubia. Confundió varios pedidos, se quemó una mano y estuvo a punto de rebanarse un dedo. Por regla general, Yuzuriha era bastante hábil, muy amable, atenta y hacía todo lo mejor que podía, pero los últimos días, cometía un error tras otro y aunque ninguno había sido malo ni fatal, sí hacía enfadar a varios clientes. Uno de ellos le había gritado de tal forma que ella se fue a llorar al baño, no por el regaño en sí sino por la vergüenza de haber cometido un error tan estúpido. Se reprendió a sí misma y por si fuera poco, el dueño le dijo que podía marcharse temprano para que pudiera descansar. Sin otra cosa que hacer, decidió ir al hospital. Pensó que lo mejor sería llegar antes y esperar su turno para entrar a la visita, así también permitiría que la familia de Saga pasara tiempo con él.

Al llegar al lugar estaba tan distraída que sin querer chocó con una persona y casi la tira. Apenada, levantó la mirada, sorprendiéndose al instante cuando reconoció a la mujer.

-S-Shaina… -Tartamudeó por la sorpresa. Frunció un poco el ceño, con su suerte, seguramente estaba perdiendo la vista y confundía a alguna señora con la ex novia de su pareja.

-Vaya, qué sorpresa –Respondió la aludida con una sonrisa llena de amabilidad -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… Yo… -Instintivamente sus dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha juguetearon con el anillo que llevaba en el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la mujer –Vine a ver a alguien.

-Entiendo –Prosiguió sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Tú también viniste a visitar a alguien? –Preguntó Yuzuriha para no parecer una maleducada.

-En realidad no –Posó las manos en su abultada barriga –Vine a una revisión.

-Oh… -La rubia no pudo evitar mirar su enorme panza y sonrió –Felicidades –Sus palabras eran genuinas.

-Y ahora que te veo… -La sonrisa que hasta entonces había adornado los labios de Shaina se desvaneció y sus ojos evitaron contacto con los de la rubia –Nunca tuve oportunidad de disculparme por lo que te hice…

-No te preocupes… No es importante… -Yuzuriha intentó hacerle saber con esa respuesta que ya todo estaba en el pasado.

-Es importante –Interrumpió Shaina –Importa porque fue mi culpa que perdieras a tu bebé. Estaba obsesionada con Saga. Estaba molesta porque me había dejado y no quería aceptarlo. Él habló maravillas de ti la última vez que lo vi hace más o menos un año –Al final los orbes verdes de la chica encontraron los de Yuzuriha –Espero que algún día puedan tener un bebé.

-Yo… Gracias… -No se atrevió a decir más porque sabía que echaría a llorar si lo intentaba -¿Puedo…? –Preguntó estirando una mano para tocar la barriga de Shaina.

-Claro, adelante.

Yuzuriha tocó con mucho cuidado, era una sensación totalmente extraña pero muy bonita. Acercó un poco el rostro al abultado vientre de la mujer y habló en voz baja, casi como una súplica:

-Tienes que ser bueno –Pidió en un hilo de voz –Tienes que crecer muy sano y fuerte. Serás muy querido, estoy segura –Cuando terminó Shaina le dio un abrazo.

Casi de inmediato un chico moreno de cabello castaño, corto y revuelto se acercó a la embarazada, la besó y la acompañó fuera del hospital. Yuzuriha los siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdieron entre la gente y luego subió. Se sentó en la sala de espera mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de suceder.


	40. Chapter 40

**Cap XL. Cerca.**

Mientras esperaba poder entrar a la sala de espera, decidió contarle a Marin su extraño encuentro con la ex novia de Saga. Obviamente su amiga estaba en clases así que sus respuestas tardaban en llegar, hasta que le dijo que estaba embarazada y entonces le llamó.

-"¿Me lo dices en serio? ¿Está preñada?" –Casi gritó Marin en el teléfono.

-"Sí, te lo digo en serio. Y se nota que ya llevas tiempo saliendo con Defteros, empiezas a hablar como él." –Dijo riendo por lo bajo.

-"Lo sé… A veces no me doy cuenta hasta que los profesores me corrigen o me llaman la atención" –Confesó –"Pero es inevitable, tiene un modo de hablar muy peculiar. Además, hablamos tanto últimamente que me sorprende que no me hayan salido colmillos aún" –Bromeó intentando relajar a su amiga.

-"Pues lo de los colmillos no suena mal. Creo que te verías linda."

-"¿Crees? Debería conseguirme unos falsos y hacerle la broma." –Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta lo mucho que les hacía falta hablar hasta ese instante –"¿Y cómo está Saga?"

-"No lo sé, apenas voy a entrar a verlo. Tuve una situación en la cafetería y me fui temprano." –Yuzuriha suspiró, algo que Marin entendió como una clara señal de que no le apetecía hablar del tema.

-"Defteros tampoco me ha dicho nada de Saga. Dice que lo de la otra vez fue un lapsus porque está sensible pero quién sabe. De todos modos, si te enteras de algo, espero que me lo cuentes."

-"Lo haré." –Dijo para después contarle más detalles sobre su encuentro con Shaina.

Al final, y muy a su pesar, Marin tuvo que cortar la llamada cuando vio que llevaba ya más de media hora en el baño. Prometieron hablar pronto.

Yuzuriha no tuvo que esperar tanto antes de que pudiera pasar a ver a Saga y cuando lo vio, se sorprendió al ver lo pálido que estaba aunque como siempre, él se hizo el fuerte. Lo primero que hizo él al verla fue preguntarle qué tal le había ido en el trabajo, Yuzuriha había pensado que debía mentir pero al final optó por contarle todas sus pequeñas tragedias.

-Pero si tú no eres así –Sostuvo su mano delicadamente contra su pecho y la besó -¿Algo te está molestando?

-Yo… -Suspiró –Si te soy sincera no he podido dormir bien desde el día de nuestra salida… -No pudo evitar la tristeza que inundó sus ojos –Me tienes preocupada…

-Todo está bien, solamente son cosas de mi condición –Mintió. No había sido su intención pero la verdad se rehusó a escapar de sus labios –Si estás a mi lado todo irá mejor.

-Saga… ¿estás seguro que no tienes nada?

-Estoy seguro –Sonrió con ternura.

-¿Sabes? Anoche estuve pensando en algo –Comenzó la rubia de pronto para cambiar de tema.

-¿En qué?

-Que me recuerdas a un río –Dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida –Eres muy tranquilo y…

-No… -La interrumpió gentilmente para luego besar su mano con cariño –La verdad es que prefiero ser el cielo para encontrarte donde quiera que te encuentres y defenderte de quien quiera hacerte daño –Sus profundos ojos verdes parecían mirar a través de ella.

-Entonces, si eres el cielo, cada vez que lo mire pensaré en ti –Respondió en voz baja, sólo para él –Un cielo despejado significará que estás de buen humor; un día lluvioso significará que estás llorando –Acarició con infinito amor sus mejillas –una puesta de sol significará que estás avergonzado –Hizo una pequeña pausa –Y un cielo nocturno significará que me abrazas gentilmente –Finalizó ella con un beso tierno en los labios.

El momento duró lo que pareció una eternidad. Ambos dejaron que esa sutil energía de amor que les envolvía llenara la habitación, el espacio entre ellos y sus cuerpos. Esa era toda la intimidad que necesitaban y que les importaba. Una vez que el mundo volvió a existir, Saga rompió el silencio.

-Por cierto, si no te importa me gustaría que me hicieras un favor –El joven se estiró y abrió el cajón de un pequeño buró que estaba junto a su cama -¿Podrías llevar esto a encuadernar? –Preguntó mientras sacaba un folder que contenía bastantes hojas sueltas –Y también lleva éstas fotos a imprimir –Pidió mientras sacaba una pequeña memoria externa –Me haría mucha ilusión.

-Claro, lo haré en cuánto pueda –Yuzuriha no entendía bien pero obedecería los deseos de su novio.

-Jovencito, vengo a llevarlo a su revisión –Dita, el enfermero de Saga, entró a la habitación empujando una silla de ruedas vacía. La verdad era que el hombre era muy apuesto: unos ojos azules bastante grandes, pestañas largas y tupidas, un cabello que, aunque corto, era sedoso y quebrado, piel pálida pero impecable y un lunar bajo su ojo derecho hacía muy difícil el no mirarlo.

-¿Por qué tanta formalidad? –Preguntó Saga con fingido fastidio.

-Pues nunca está de más, ¿verdad? –Le guiñó un ojo a Yuzuriha y sonrió.

-Si tú lo dices… -Saga pasó con cuidado a la silla, Yuzuriha se acercó para besarlo –Volveré pronto –Dijo el chico con tranquilidad.

Saga y Dita salieron por esa puerta, ambos sonrientes y bromeando pero ella tuvo una horrible sensación en el pecho al verlo partir así. Para deshacerse de ese feo presentimiento, decidió ir a hacer lo que Saga le había pedido. Salió del hospital y se encaminó a la tienda de fotografía más cercana. Entregó al dependiente la memoria con las fotos y el dependiente le dijo que eran demasiadas y tardaría entre treinta minutos y una hora para imprimirlas todas. Yuzuriha decidió dejarlas pagadas e ir a buscar un lugar para encuadernar las hojas.

El cielo estaba nublado y hacía frío, nada extraño si se tomaba en cuenta que seguían en invierno; por suerte no llovía. Escondió el rostro bajo su bufanda intentando entrar en calor, sonrió al notar que estaba impregnada con el perfume de Saga. Al final encontró un lugar que vendía artículos escolares y preguntó si ahí podrían ayudarle con su encargo, la dependienta dijo que sí por lo que Yuzuriha le entregó el folder. Al hacerlo, notó que había algo escrito en él: "Mi vida no es sólo mía… La mitad le pertenece a ella." Aquello le hizo sentir que el alma se le iba al suelo y el mal presentimiento volvió a invadirla. La dependienta sacó a Yuzuriha de sus pensamientos al avisarle que tardaría alrededor de dos días para tenerlolisto.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la tienda de fotografía, el olor a mar invadió su nariz. Miles de recuerdos se arremolinaron en su mente, buenos, malos, tristes. Y no sólo giraban alrededor de Saga, también de su familia, sus amigos. Le pareció totalmente extraño pero no le dio importancia. Al llegar a la tienda, el dependiente le entregó la memoria y también las fotos en una bolsa grande pues eran bastantes. Yuzuriha agradeció con una sonrisa y salió del local para dirigirse de nuevo al hospital.

-Todo está bien… -Se dijo en voz baja para tranquilizarse –Estarás ahí en poco tiempo… -Respiró hondo y siguió su camino.

Su teléfono sonó.

-¿Diga?

-Yuzu, ¿en dónde estás?

-¿Kanon? ¿Qué pasa?

-Yuzu, ¿en dónde estás? –Volvió a preguntar su interlocutor con angustia, logró escuchar algo de ajetreo a lo lejos.

-Kanon, estoy cerca, ¿Qué sucede? –El corazón de Yuzuriha comenzó a latir veloz, algo andaba mal.

-Es Sa… -La llamada pareció cortarse.

-¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí?

-Es Saga, Yuzu. Saga… -Kanon parecía agitado y desconcertado.

-¿Qué pasa con él? –Yuzuriha estaba perdiendo la paciencia –Kanon, ¿qué sucede con Saga?

-Saga… Yuzu… -Se escuchó ruido y después nada.

Asustada, Yuzuriha miró su teléfono, solamente para encontrarse con Saga del otro lado de la pantalla. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar mientras corría.

Saga parecía intentar decir algo pero ella no lograba entenderle.

-Cariño, llegaré pronto. No te preocupes –Habló como pudo mientras corría y miraba la pantalla –Por favor, aguanta un poco más.

Saga volvió a murmurar algo y ella tuvo que detenerse para escucharlo mejor. A lo lejos se escuchó que alguien le pedía que cortara la llamada e intentaba arrebatarle el teléfono, obviamente sin éxito.

-Saga… Cariño, no hables… Espera un poco…

-Son… ríe… -Murmuró Saga –Sonríe, Yuzu…

Ella pudo ver que la vida de su novio se escapaba, ¿cómo se le ocurría pedirle eso? ¿Acaso no entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo?

-Sonríe… -Volvió a pedir y ella obedeció. Sonrió para él aunque sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Saga, iré pronto… -Repitió la rubia.

-Esperaré… -Fue lo último que dijo antes de que la llamada se cortara.

Yuzuriha corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero tropezó y cayó al suelo, tirando también la bolsa con las fotos. Al intentar recogerlas, notó que todas eran de ella. Todas sin falta eran de ella. Trató con todas su fuerzas de contener las lágrimas que no cesaban, recogió las fotos, se levantó y volvió a correr. Estaba tan enfocada en llegar pronto que no vio el auto que venía hacia ella y que no frenó a tiempo.

En el hospital, los médicos intentaban por todos los medios mantener a Saga con vida, su corazón intentaba latir de nuevo, él se aferraba a la vida como podía pero empezaba a dudar si sería suficiente. Kanon, Defteros, Sasha y Aspros esperaban afuera, desesperados e impotentes por no poder hacer nada; la frustración tatuada en cada uno sus rostros.

Kanon no podía soportar el hecho de que su hermano estuviera marchándose de su lado y decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el hospital para intentar encontrar fuerzas o algo que le ayudase en esa situación tan complicada. Pensó en llamar de nuevo a Yuzuriha pero creyó que ya había hecho suficiente al interrumpirla y preocuparla. En eso estaba cuando escuchó una ambulancia y mucho ruido. No sabía en dónde se encontraba pues había caminado sin rumbo por ahí. Segundos después se arrepintió de todo lo que había hecho.

Justo a unos metros de él, vio que empujaban una camilla a toda velocidad por un pasillo, una persona estaba montada sobre alguien y trataba de resucitarla; una escena bastante impresionante que cobró un escalofriante giro cuando Kanon vio cabellos rubios, algo rojo y una mano pálida, con un brillante anillo plateado en su dedo corazón. Era Yuzuriha. Sabía que era ella. En ese pueblo la familia de esa muchacha era la única con cabellos del color del Sol. El mundo se le vino abajo y echó a correr buscando a sus padres, a alguien que pudiera escucharlo.

-Yuzu… Yuzu está aquí –Habló entre jadeos; el rostro pálido, los ojos enrojecidos.

-¿Cómo que está aquí? ¿En dónde? –Defteros preguntó tratando de mirar a su alrededor para localizarla.

-Está… Algo pasó, está… La vi…

-¿Qué mierda dices? –Dijo el moreno sin entender nada.

-Está en el hospital –Dijo al fin Kanon que sentía que todo a su alrededor perdía color –Está lastimada. La vi…

-No me jodas… -Murmuró Defteros.

A lo lejos escucharon a alguien anunciar que tenían un corazón sano listo y que prepararan a Saga para la cirugía.

El alma de ambos chicos abandonó sus cuerpos.

 _Abrázame y llévame contigo._

Silencio.


	41. Chapter 41

**Epílogo.**

El autobús llegó a su destino. Yuzuriha llegó a su destino al fin. Estaba cansada y entumecida, además había dormido poco. Esperó pacientemente a que todos bajaran, no le gustaba sentirse presionada ni que la empujaran como un saco de patatas solamente porque otros parecían tener mucha prisa. Se tomó su tiempo, así se aseguraba de no olvidar nada.

Al bajar del autobús divisó a Tokusa y sus padres que, una vez salió del andén, la recibieron con un fuerte abrazo. Debido a su accidente, tenía problemas para caminar bien aunque según los médicos, con terapia física estaría como nueva en poco tiempo. Los cuatro salieron de la estación, Yuzuriha bien aferrada al brazo de su hermano. Después de todo lo que sucedió y luego de pasar unos meses más con Saga hasta asegurarse de que estaba totalmente fuera de peligro (algo bastante extraño ya que ella también estaba delicada de salud), decidió regresar a la escuela. Ésta era su primera visita a casa después de retomar las clases.

La relación entre los cuatro había cambiado mucho. Yuzuriha quería creer que no solamente era por su accidente, sino más bien porque Tokusa estaba creciendo. Ya era casi un adulto joven, era fuerte gracias a su constancia y dedicación en los deportes y era más alto que su hermana. En nada se marcharía a la universidad al otro lado del país y eso lo estaban resintiendo sus padres. Estaban llenos de orgullo por los logros de sus hijos, pero al final, iban a quedarse solos más pronto de lo que hubieran deseado.

Afuera, Saga la esperaba con un ramo de rosas blancas, sus favoritas. Estaba emocionado de verla después de tantos meses pero su rostro, siempre serio, no lo delató. Compartieron un tierno abrazo y un beso. Aunque siempre intentaban mantener el contacto, definitivamente no había nada como un poco de contacto físico para que ambos se sintieran mejor. Saga le había comentado un par de meses atrás que haría el examen de admisión para la universidad, motivado por ella y también por la nueva oportunidad de vivir que se le había presentado. Por obvias razones había dejado ya ese estilo de vida tan poco saludable que había llevado hasta el momento en el que su corazón decidió fallar, por lo que se le veía físicamente mejor, aún no había recuperado su peso del todo pero ya caminaba erguido, su rostro tenía color y los ojos le brillaban intensos. La relación entre él y sus suegros también había cambiado pues ahora el padre de Yuzuriha ya no pensaba que era un delincuente, aunque seguía sin apoyar demasiado la relación. Por ese motivo, la pareja había decidido omitir el detalle de la ceremonia de matrimonio que habían llevado a cabo durante la salida de Saga; estaban seguros de que si llegasen a saber lo que sucedió, volverían a odiarlo con pasión.

Los cinco caminaron hasta el auto de la familia de Yuzuriha para dirigirse a su siguiente destino: el cementerio. Luego de enterarse quién había sido el donador de Saga, prometieron también visitarlo para agradecerle por haberles brindado una nueva oportunidad de vivir juntos. Eso era algo entre ellos dos, razón por la cual los padres y el hermano de la rubia esperaron en el auto.

La pareja entró tomada de la mano. Caminaron entre los cientos de lápidas en el lugar hasta encontrar la que buscaban. No era un lugar que a ella le gustara, siempre se sentía un poco abrumada, pero no lo hacía por diversión.

 _Aquí yace Regulus  
Amado hermano, amigo e hijo._

Regulus era el hermano mayor de Aioria, ex novio de Marin. Por lo que sabían, el joven había tenido un accidente de tráfico fatal, aunque tampoco les parecía correcto pedir información detallada sobre lo sucedido. Había fallecido joven, apenas tenía treinta años pero era muy saludable. A pesar de la pérdida, Aioria y sus padres se sintieron un poco aliviados de saber que su primogénito había hecho lo que más deseaba: salvar una vida. Yuzuriha y Saga dejaron juntos una de las rosas sobre la lápida y le agradecieron infinitamente una vez más. Se quedaron ahí otro poco, como si quisieran hacerle saber que su corazón había ido a parar al cuerpo de un buen hombre. Saga se mantuvo silencio con su novia a un lado, pensaba y oraba por esa persona que había visto una sola vez en su vida. Había sido de verdad afortunado pues ambos eran compatibles y era una persona muy sana, a veces antes de dormir, no podía evitar pensar en lo cerca que había estado de morir. Como siempre, el peliazul se mantenía siempre sereno y con sus pensamientos a raya para no preocupar a nadie, especialmente a su novia. Alrededor de media hora más tarde, la pareja abandonó el cementerio. Pasaron algunas horas en casa de la familia de la rubia antes de marcharse.

Ese mismo día, al atardecer, se reunieron con Defteros, Marin y Kanon en el claro junto al río. Saga había insistido en posponer la reunión para uno o días después, así Yuzuriha podría descansar un poco del viaje pero ella, entusiasmada por ver al fina sus amigos, le convenció diciendo que se encontraba bien, con bastante energía (algo no del todo cierto pero tampoco una total mentira). Al llegar y después de una breve plática para contar los pormenores de su viaje y otras curiosidades, Marin y Defteros anunciaron que se habían comprometido aunque no tenían fecha para la boda. Todo lo que habían vivido les hizo entender que, a pesar de su juventud, al final ambos pensaban pasar su vida juntos y no veían ninguna razón para seguir esperando. Por su parte, Kanon les avisó que se iría del país durante un semestre pues le habían ofrecido la oportunidad de continuar sus estudios en otro lugar cercano al mar. Yuzuriha escuchó atenta, emocionada cada una de las buenas nuevas que, obviamente Saga ya conocía pero había prometido guardar el secreto. El chico rodeó los hombros de Yuzuriha, atrayéndola hacia él para luego dejar un tierno beso en su sien.

Los cinco juntos, sentados bajo aquél viejo árbol, mirando hacia el pacífico río, juraron estar unidos por siempre como la familia que eran. Los cinco crecerían y se protegerían hasta su último aliento. Parecía una despedida, al menos ese era el sentimiento que envolvía al grupo. Todos tomarían caminos diferentes que los llevarían a pueblos, ciudades, países, continentes diversos pero ese lazo invisible que los unía, los llevaría de vuelta al otro. Los cinco se tomaron de la mano, haciendo la promesa silenciosa de siempre volver sin importar lo lejos que la vida los llevara.

 _Antes de que el Sol desaparezca, rezaré para volver a ti._

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic (y que esperaron a que actualizara luego de un año de silencio). Espero haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias en especial a Archangel of Fire por sus reviews. Hasta aquí llega ésta historia. Nos leeremos pronto.


End file.
